Fire Heart
by Shoa UK
Summary: *FINISHED* Special thanks to Kat. R rating ch7 only. When your wild and free what happens when the only chance of love is in a cage? Unwilling to give herself to anyone else Kiyara has a lot to learn. Who better to teach her than Legolas? Please R&R!!!!!!
1. in the begining there was the light

Disclaimer: OK I'm going to disclaim. I have no connections with Lord of the Rings or with any other company who has connections with Lord of the Rings. Lets get it straight from the word go. A/N: If your reading this then I presume my summary worked *sighs with relief* The chapters have just been tweaked coz the spacing was off and other small technical hitches. Anyhows please continue to read and don't forget to review otherwise my pet ego may die. Thank you!   

Legolas' horse Hénduil galloped free of the forest, his hoof beats swift and sure carrying his master west ward towards the sanctuary of Rivendell. His golden hair whipping about in his face as the wind rushed past his elven ears, Legolas felt the thrill of seeing the country flash by him as Hénduil lengthened his stride. The early morning sun was illuminating the surrounding meadow in hues of gold and green that reminded him of Mirkwood in the autumn. 

How he dearly wanted to be back home, to wander at will through his homeland. But a message had reached Rivendell from Elrond and his father had sent him to answer its call. 

As the yellow face of the sun peaked at noon Legolas felt the tremor in the earth, the ground seemed to shrink away from a new air that was carried on the breeze it was unmistakable, evil. Looking round he threw the apple he had being eating on the floor. He stood up and gazed long and hard into the distance, but he could see nothing out of the ordinary even with his elven eyes. 

However the atmosphere was thickening and it sparked a wave of uncertainty in him. Swiftly he called Hénduil to him and strapped his quiver to his back, leaping with the grace of a cat and the air of a butterfly onto his steed's grey back; he set off at full gallop towards Rivendell. He kept throwing glances across his shoulder expecting to see some ugly enemy but none appeared in his view. His feeling of discord grew and the wind picked up carrying the threat of evil ever closer. He soon spied a copse of trees not far away and changed Hénduil's course, he had no idea what made him do it, as it would add to his journey, but the foul air now blowing past him made him uneasy. If he had to fight he would have an advantage in his own domain. 

As soon as the leafy canopy was above him he slowed to a walk and dismounted. His ears strained to hear anything; a crunch of leaves and the snapping of a branch broke the frosty silence. He whipped around to try and find their source but before he could investigate there came the unmistakeable sound of heavy footfalls not far off. He climbed the nearest tree with the skill of a squirrel and gasped at the sight that met his gaze. 

A troop of about forty orcs was approaching through the trees, he cursed softly and fitted an arrow to his bow. Orcs had not tread this far north since Sauron's evil reign. Still the great ugly creatures trudged forward, Legolas assessed the situation with a collected calmness born of his years as a warrior. He had an advantage as most of the orcs had their heads down and were unaware of their surroundings. When the first wave reached shooting distance he let the string loose, a hissing sound was all that could be heard as the green flighted arrow flew through the air and as usual found its mark. The great beast fell forward with a thud that roused the others from their reverie. The elvish bow sang as arrow after arrow flew through the air, swift as swallows and as deadly as a panther.

Legolas reached back to grasp another arrow but only clutched at air. He cursed under his breath, there were twenty Orcs left and although he was skilled with a sword he was not the best and would need all his strength if he were to win. He leapt from the tree, falling lightly onto the ground. 

The orcs whipped around to face their foe. The hiss blades being drawn were all that the nearest orc heard before the life was wiped from his body by a powerful upward stroke that split his chest in two. Legolas pulled his knives back out of a second orc, but he lost precious moments and before he could get into a stable stance another orc launched an attack, he deflected the blow but the action knocked him from his feet. He fell to the ground and his weapons thrown from his grasp, and cracked his head on the root of a tree. His sight blurred. 

Before he slipped from consciousness he heard the cry of a woman. Then it all went blank.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kĩyara looked on from her tree top vantage point as elvish arrows darted through the air. She could not see who wielded them so skilfully but she knew from the aura of goodness that radiated from the oak a few yards away that they were elvish. She had always admired those who had the skill of archery, she herself had never been much good at it, she favoured sword to bow. As she watched the orcs ceased to fall. 

A green and brown clad elf with blonde hair leapt from the treetops to land lightly on the ground. He drew his knives as she watched. Her critical eye noted that although strong and brave this elf would not stand long against the orcs that so vastly outnumbered him. Even as she prepared to move she saw him caught off balance, as he fell she shivered, she didn't have time to recognise the feeling that had just passed through her it was concern. 

Just as his head caught an outlying root she leapt from the tree crying "Bei Elbereth!"

She swerved and ducked dealing fatal blows to all the surrounding orcs, it lasted no more than a few minutes at most. She was the one of the best sword fighters and riders in middle earth, but that fact was not yet known as she was unheard of in these parts, other than to the likes of Elrond. 

As the last orc raised its curved sword she brought a double-handed blow down on top of its disgusting head with a final cry, splitting it from skull to chest. 

She wiped the silvery elven blade on the grass and hurried over to the fallen figure on the ground. She gently lifted his head and rested it on her cloak. The elf had blonde hair and an enchanting face. She was startled. She felt that somehow all of this had already been planned; some distant corner of her brain was telling her that this was to be her future. 

This was not like her at all, she reminded herself sharply. These silly thoughts would only land her in trouble. Trouble however always found her. She pursed her lips and gave a long low whistle. Out of the trees emerged the most beautiful horse. He was the colour of gold and his hooves looked as though they barely touched the ground. His whole body looked like it was made of water, he moved fluently forwards, the sun that poked through the trees caught his mane that was the colour of a pale winter morning. One of the descendents Nahar and kin to the Mearas.  

A golden glow surrounded him as he walked forward to his beloved Mistress. He nickered softly. His strong muscles bunched and stretched on his well-set body as he broke into a trot, finally stopping to let his mistress open one of the saddlebags. 

Legolas opened his eyes. His body ached. As his sight cleared it revealed standing over him a she-elf. Not just any elf, but one that held a beauty rivalled by no other he thought. Softly he whispered 

"Nimrodel?" 

Her sparkling green eyes, the colour of fresh emeralds reminded him of the lore song about Nimrodel of old. In his dazed state this stood out among his jumbled thoughts. Her brow furrowed. "No" she replied 

"Not Nimrodell herself, I am her daughter, Kĩyara."

Legolas sat up straight looking bewildered. All fuzziness of mind left him. Leaving one staring fact in his mind. 

"But the tale of Nimrodel is a mere story of old!"

"Nay, it was true my father is Amroth. I do not lie" she finished, smiling at the disbelieving look on the poor elf's face. She locked her emerald eyes on his bright blue ones and repeated, 

"I do not lie." 

He knew she didn't. As she stood he glimpsed what could only be described as a golden palomino horse behind her, he gasped, it was a sight to behold. At his amazement she laughed, it was a warm and musical laugh not mocking but friendly. 

"Caradien, my horse." She said then added "and what name do you bear?"

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of king Thranduil of Mirkwood."

It was her turn to look surprised. She quickly recovered however and inquired, "Where do you travel to Master Greenleaf? I am merely stopping on my wanders, yet I think that you have more serious business from the way you were riding earlier."

"I go to the council of Elrond, and hopefully there I will be told of my errand, and perhaps chance upon some old friends."

"Friends like Aragorn?"

Legolas leapt to his feet in surprise. She smiled at him serenely as her eyes glowed under her lowered lashes. "There are those who know that I exist and am not just an old lore tale. Aragorn for one, sometimes I wander with him. Gandalf and Elrond know, now you do too. I know of you and the events of your past Master Greenleaf." He looked on in wonder, his brain tried to take in all that had just happened but couldn't. 

How did she know who he was?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening as the sun set two horses galloped the last miles to Rivendell. Legolas called to his companion 

"You ride swiftly my lady, I can bear keep up with you at this pace yet your horse does not look exerted."

She laughed again, 

"You have much to learn Master Greenleaf! Firstly call me Kĩyara not my lady I do not bear that status, secondly Caradien is one of the horses of Eldamar, as is your animal, however he is also related to the great Shadowfax!"

She lent low over the golden horses neck and whispered in high elvish (for she was a descendant of the Vanyar) into his ear. With that Caradien lengthened his stride his ears pricked, golden coat rippling in the evening light as he sped forwards. His hooves ate up the ground yet they looked as though they barely touched it at all. Within a minute she was out of sight. 

Legolas shook his head, he had only see Gandalf ride so fast before. He rode above the last green crest to find her waiting for him above the valley that was Rivendell. "You are gifted Kĩyara it seems with both your sword and your horse." He said smiling at her. 

She looked away unable to hold his intent gaze. "Yes, I suppose I am." She said quite breathlessly.

"Can I ask you something Kĩyara?" He didn't wait for a reply "The tales say that Nimrodel and Amroth died in their passage to the Undying lands. Is it true?"

"No."

He didn't push her anymore. But he had one final burning question which he blurted out.

"Why do you have dark hair? Your parents hail from Lothlorién."

Kĩyara smiled impishly.

"My grandmother was a bit…wayward."

Legolas' returned the smile. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they arrived at the centre of Rivenell they were summoned to Elrond. They were shown into the light and airy great hall where Elrond was seated on his oaken throne; beside him was Aragorn. 

"I see you two have already met, which makes things easier for me." Elrond started, looking at the two elves stood before him.

"I told him about my parentage Elrond so you don't have to, that was after saving him from the Orcs." Replied Kĩyara slyly.

Legolas spluttered "I didn't need saving!"

"Yes you did you were unconscious!" She retorted tossing her long hair that was the colour of new chestnuts, over her shoulder.

"Now, now children!" Aragorn laughed. "You have to watch out for her Legolas she is a wildcat! You will pay for it if you offend her, don't take it too hard if she boasts!"

"I do not!" Kĩyara cried in protest.

"Childish I tell you Legolas!" Aragorn laughed. 

Elrond held up a hand to stop the friendly argument. "Tell me more about these orcs. What were they doing so close to Rivendell?" He looked severe at the unwelcome news. 

"I do not know, but they seemed weary as though they had travelled a long distance." Said Legolas gravely.

"They have being approaching for three days, I have followed them for a while." Kĩyara told Elrond with a now serious voice. 

Elrond did not make light of the news, if it was possible his despair increased. "It is as I feared then. Sauron is not totally vanquished."

An icy silence fell over the room, disbelieving faces looked in bewilderment to Elrond. The twisted memories of the past were evident on all the faces present. The silence was left unbroken it was though the creamy walls were a cold stone tomb. Eventually Aragorn's voice broke through the air.

"How is that possible?" He sounded old and worn, the news sinking in like a lead weight.

"We did not know if our plan would work, because the old writing said it was so does not mean that it is true. It was a last attempt to defeat the dark lord. Evidently destroying the ring did not destroy the evil that sustained Sauron." 

Elrond spoke as though from a distance. "That is why I called you all here, I hold a council within the month." His voice was final yet despairing. 

The heavy weight of the past settled over the earth like a blanket of hatred, blocking out the rays of hope that had been created by the fellowship of the Ring. All present wished furtively that they had not heard Elrond's words correctly, but it was not so. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The week after on a fine spring morning Legolas found himself searching out Kĩyara though he did not know why as so far all their conversation had ended in argument, she certainly was a wildcat. Maybe it was her long ever so slightly wavy hair, the colour of shiny new chestnuts, deep and mysterious. Perhaps it was her softly defined face and laughing mouth or was it her eyes, emerald green and so intense that he was sure the whole world was reflected there. 

While pondering this he found her by the crystalline blue lake talking with Aragorn. He sat himself on the grass next to her.

"Hello" she smiled across at him "maybe today we won't argue!" She said in a cheerful way.

"I hope not, it spoils the day, and it is very beautiful," He had nearly added like you but Aragorn was smirking at him so he didn't. 

"Well if you would try to tame the wildcat, you should first see its prowess." Aragorn said knowingly.

Kĩyara rose and shook out her hair so that it glinted bronze red in the sunlight. "With pleasure!" She drew her sword and beckoned to Aragorn "Come show him, for I would not wish to harm the poor elf!"

Legolas threw her an angry look but watched with interest he had not yet seen her fight. Aragorn drew his sword and prepared. Slowly circling they watched each other, Aragorn struck first driving his blade forward which Kĩyara effectively blocked. 

The battle was fast and furious, Kĩyara ducked and whirled, raining heavy blows down on Aragorn, some of which he barely managed to deflect. She was nimble and quick on her feet constantly moving around, making Aragorn attack on the move.  With a double-handed stroke she sent his sword flying and had him pinned on the ground. She offered a hand to Aragorn he got up. 

"See I said you would have got hurt!" She mocked at Legolas, turning around, the triumph in her voice evident. He got up and walked away without a word, the anger boiling inside him with each step he took. 

"_Nadorhuan_!" coward She called after his retreating figure.

He turned then decided it wasn't worth it and carried on. 

"Kĩyara, what are you thinking of?" Aragorn said rounding on her "You are being uncivil and down right nasty!" He said harshly. "This isn't like you at all," he said more gently. He lay a hand on her arm 

"Tell me." He saw an uncertain look in her eyes, uncertain was very rare he knew.

"He unnerves me, I don't know what to say or do around him, I don't like it, its like I'm not in control of myself." 

Kĩyara whispered softly her eyes cast down and her cheeks red.

Aragorn smiled at the sad look on her face, she was powerful, passionate and brave but totally oblivious. She was used to freedom. 

"Kĩyara I hate to break it to you, but Legolas really likes you. I know that you've always been alone, always your own to command but if you can't see this then you really are blind. Legolas wants you as more than a acquaintance." He strode off leaving her stunned in the noon sun.           

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kĩyara stayed out until dusk, wandering in the valley thinking. She felt bewildered and guilty. She was unused to this sort of attention, except Ealemad she thought fondly, but that had been a long time ago. She had created a field of insults and sarcasm to deflect the attention in the absence of knowledge of how to deal with the situation. 

But she did feel guilty, because not once had Legolas retorted to her jibes. She made the resolution to apologise that evening at the feast. Determinedly she strode back to the palace in the fading light.

That night Legolas watched her as she walked into the hall; he noted how beautiful she looked in a deep purple and silver dress that hugged her body. It fell from her arms in a long waterfall of rich purple and the hem trailed on the ground slightly. It was decorated with silver leaf patterns on the bodice part and she wore her hair loose about her shoulders. He turned away not wanting her to see him. He pushed through the crowd to where he could see his old friend Gimli standing amidst his fellow dwarves. 

Kĩyara's eyes scanned the crowd but she couldn't see him, then the tall elf in front of her shifted and she saw him talking to a dwarf she presumed to be Gimli. She walked over but hesitated as she caught her name above the noise of the musicians and talk. 

"…Ha! You've fallen for a right one there my friend! She oft comes to our lands though I do not know her personally." 

Hesitantly she continued walking up to Legolas. She gently touched him on the sleeve of his silvery grey tunic. He turned to face her. "Yes?" He said quite abruptly.

"Erm…could I have a word with you Legolas? Please?" She knew her voice sounded small and weak but she couldn't muster the courage.

Gimli winked at Legolas as he turned aside to follow her. She walked out onto the balcony that edged the hall. It was quiet, as the food had just been laid out. She turned and tilted her head up slightly so that she could see his eyes. 

"I…I just want to say that I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nasty to you its just that I'm…well…will you forgive me?" For the first time she didn't fix him with her green gaze but lowered her eyes appearing very interested in her shoes.

He gazed intently at her in the moonlight, weighing her up. She looked nervous and in a way vulnerable a very different Kĩyara than the one he had come to know. He lifted his hand to her chin and tilted it upwards so he could see the stars reflect in her eyes. He felt her soft breath on his face, she held his gaze. She looked unsure and she searched his eyes with hers. 

He dropped his hand and whispered, "Yes, you're forgiven." 

She smiled timidly and turned back to the hall. Legolas smiled at himself she was definitely unsure. So she wasn't always so confident.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas woke to a knock at his door the next day. "Who's there?"

"It's Kĩyara, can I speak with you?"

He gave a mischievous smile. He slowly got up and pulled on a tunic. He opened the door to see her face looking anxiously at him. 

"Do you want to go for a ride? I need to exercise Caradien before he gets uncontrollable. Do you want me to get Hénduil ready for you?" She said it quickly as though it had taken her a lot to come this far.

"Yes please, I'll see you in the courtyard." He smiled softly at her. She smiled back and turned on her heel seemingly floating across the ground. He grinned to himself; this would be a good day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas walked into the courtyard to see Kĩyara talking to Gimli while holding two very flighty horses.

"STAND STILL CARADIEN! Sorry he hasn't been ridden for a while."

"I'm not a horse person myself, but if the need arises I don't deny they are wonderful creatures. Ah here is the elf himself!" Gimli said eyeing the dancing beasts apprehensively. 

Legolas laughed, "Will you join us friend or are you to keep your feet on the ground?"

"Nay I will keep my feet here thank you." 

"Suit yourself. See you tonight then!"

He took Hénduil's reins from Kĩyara and lightly mounted. He watched as Kĩyara effortlessly swung into the saddle sending her hair whirling round catching the sun. Without a word of warning Kĩyara sent Caradien into a high rear, he rose like statue of gold throwing his head back and flailing his front hooves, she shouted "_Rohanilinion_!" Ride! 

Caradien set off in a swift gallop, quickly Legolas called back to her and was off. They disappeared in a cloud of flying turf.  

They rode all day, across rivers and plains, up the valley and down it. Legolas tried to outrun Kĩyara but found it was impossible. Even though Hénduil was a horse of the Eldamar there was something about Caradien that made him even more. Legolas felt as he had done before Mirkwood had fallen into shadow, young and carefree. Kĩyara was full of laughter and fun. She turned Caradien on the tip of an acorn and galloped in the opposite direction laughing as chased her. 

They had galloped along the twisty and winding paths that had sheer drops to the bottom of the valley, never before had Legolas put so much trust in his horse. To Kĩyara it seemed natural though. 

They stopped for a while at noon to let their horses drink below a serene waterfall on the Gladiné stream. The light bounced off the bubbling water and the green lush grass was filled with flowers of every colour. They sat with their back to a tall elm tree and Legolas put Kĩyara's hand in his. He felt her jump. She always seemed flighty whenever he got close to her and he didn't understand why. 

"Are you afraid of me Kĩyara?" He asked looking directly at her.

"No not you yourself," She began hesitantly "just what you're offering that's all." 

The words sounded like summer rain to him. Her voice was always like summer when she speaking from her heart, though it had many variations. She looked steadily into his face.

"Why? I will not hurt you. Never."

"Once bitten twice shy, do you know what it is like to be betrayed?" She asked quietly.

"No, but who ever did it to you was a fool. I won't." He assured her.

He leaned closer to her. Her breath was warm on his cheek. She closed her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted and he lent further forward until he was millimetres away from her. As he was about to kiss her there was the cry of a horse and she jerked away and leapt to her feet breaking the spell. 

"CARADIEN COME BACK!" She shouted in elvish. 

How she knew he was running away was beyond Legolas as he was not to be seen. She ran to the small rock face that formed the waterfall and climbed it, he followed at her heels. When they were over they saw a gold horse galloping away towards a grey one that was moving at great speed towards them. Within a few seconds the two horses met and turned back to gallop to the falls. 

She sighed. "It's only Gandalf, I wish Caradien wouldn't do that."

"Here my Lady I believe that this great animal belongs to you!" Said the white wizard who reined in beside them. 

"Hmm, he is very naughty but loyal." 

"And Legolas! What a surprise to see you here as well! I do believe that if you wait here for a few minutes you will be beset by four Hobbits who are very giddy. Well I shall see you two back at Rivendell." 

He said it with a wink that made Kĩyara glower and Legolas to grin. 

"Come on Shadowfax this is no time to be catching up with offspring!" He rode away in cloud of dust. They were left reeling by his perceptive nature. 

Gandalf was right not more than a few minutes Four Hobbit ponies trotted towards them. With cries of delight four small figures jumped to the ground and hurled them selves at Legolas. 

There was much shouting and rampaging on behalf of the Hobbits, Legolas just stood there and grinned until the onslaught had finished and he could get a word in. Pippin started to ask how he had been in an excited voice when Frodo stepped forward. Kĩyara looked straight into his piercing blue eyes; they looked old and worn, as though they hid a dark past. 

"Who are you my lady?"

She was stood tall and had hold of Caradiens reins she looked at him, she sensed that he was different. "I am Kĩyara Aithianne, daughter of Nimrodel Master Frodo." 

He gazed into her eyes; he thought he could see the whole world there. She smiled and he knew that she would be his friend.

Legolas introduced the rest of the Hobbits who took to Kĩyara immediately as though they had known her all their lives. They spent hours talking and relating their lives since they had parted, eventually they set off back to Rivendell as by now the sun was past its peak and they were a goodly distance from the palace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning dawned with a foreboding air. As Kĩyara rose she knew that something was happening. She dressed quickly in her normal rustic coloured garments. She pulled on her precious purple and silver cloak over the top and slipped out into the pre-dawn air. She re-entered the palace by a small oak door set in the light stone and went to the great hall. There she found an elf she knew to be the Lord Glorfindel and hurriedly she asked him where Elrond was. 

"You have missed him My Lady he has started his council this morning." He answered apologetically. 

She hissed a curse under her breath. She flew along the corridors, searching with every fibre in her body for the council. However when she reached it two elven guards stood in her way before the ornate doors. She knew she would not be admitted. 

Cursing she turned on her heel. She walked around at a loss until she saw a small balcony to her right. Quickly she walked out onto it. If she leaned over the railings she could just see the council. Perfect. She began to intone the words "_Dean eirgh faramch stric thaĩ grahdghlan aileen_!" She closed her eyes and willed with every inch in her body to be at the Council. It was only a short distance from the balcony to the council but it took a lot out of her.

In the circle of people one voice could be heard above the others.

"Elrond I do believe that we have a visitor, one you were unwise to leave out for I think that you have evoked her wrath." Gandalf proclaimed.

In whirl of air Kĩyara appeared, she shimmered then solidified. There were gasps all around the circle at the appearance of this woman. Legolas by far was the most surprised. Then she spoke and it was in a voice that Legolas had not yet heard her use, it was deeper and had a force behind that was hard to place.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you leave me from your council?" She directed at Elrond.

A man called Stragin stood up; he had a bad reputation for a troublemaker but he was a powerful Lord so had to be included. "What devilry do you possess woman? Why do you interrupt this council with incantations? You do not belong!" he said in terse tones.

Before Gandalf could stop her she had whirled around to face the speaker. 

"Do not cross me human, you will regret it." Her voice was harsh and commanding. Stragin sat down looking daggers at her. He was not ordered around by anyone. 

"Kĩyara you were not invited as you can be of no use to us, I have explained it to you before remember." Elrond said sternly.

"I have practised my skills! I will not be left out a second time! I was a fool to accept your words!" She said with desperation creeping into her voice.

"Prove to us then Kĩyara that you have practised. Turn the weather. Make it snow."

There were mutterings around the circle.

She stood tall and proud, Legolas watched with interest and amazement he didn't know she could do this. If he were right about what she was going to do then she would have powers that existed only in myth. 

"Strigh nah lé farin demontriad halbein bei tanveél ĩ carathduné!" She said in voice quite unlike her own.

She carried on saying the words in an under tone, the sky turned grey and clouds tumbled out from nowhere, small flakes of snow began to fall. There were gasps and cries she looked around at Elrond her eyes gleaming in victory. 

"I will not leave. I must have my say." She clapped her hands and the skies cleared to 'forget me not' blue. 

It was decided within the council that a group should travel to the lands of Gondor and Rohan to see what news of the enemy they possessed and to ask for their aid. Elrond said that they had to be certain Sauron had returned, although he confided to a few that he didn't need confirmation.

"I name Gandalf and Legolas to go." Elrond spoke to the crowd.

"If the elf goes so do I" said Gimli stepping to Legolas' side.

"Then I will have to travel too" Aragorn stepped forward.

"And me" Frodo came to the group,

"Well us too then!" said the three Hobbits in unison rushing forward.

Elrond sighed. "We will once again put our future in your hands then."

"I go too." Kĩyara spoke.

"No" Elrond told her

"Yes." She contradicted to cries of anger from some. But she was accepted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night when the stars were shining in the sky Legolas found her sat on a rock above the small lake. The moonlight danced on the water and illuminated her face. He sat next to her and pushed her hair behind her ear so he could see her face, she was staring at the water. He spoke, 

"Why are you putting yourself in such danger?" 

"Why are you?" She asked her eyes not leaving the silver water.

"Because I must."

"I must too, I was tricked into leaving before."

"When?" He said puzzled.

"When the fellowship was formed Elrond turned me away. It broke my heart. He said he could not risk losing the greatest weapon."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my mother was high elven and so was my father, they were one of the first elves to be brought into being, they are from the earth. I am a reflection of nature, a daughter of the earth if you like. I can bend it to my will but it is very hard because the earth also influences me, that is why I have a strong character. I can in a way wield the force of life." 

"_Lle naa vanima_ Kĩyara, do you know that?" you are beautiful He said changing the subject, the former being more than he wanted to hear.

"No I am afraid that I am very self critical when it comes to beauty." She said in a very matter of fact way.

"Don't be." He murmured. 

He slipped his arm round her shoulder and drew her against him. He felt her chest rise and fall with her breathing and the steady beat of her heart. He held her to him. Content just to have her leaning against him, just listening and watching her, noting every tiny detail. Then he put a hand under her chin and raised her head to the stars, and she looked deep into his eyes. He lent forward. She closed her eyes and moved her head, and in the moonlight he kissed her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kĩyara woke in the morning to find herself lying in Legolas' arms, their cloaks sprawled over them and the soft dewy grass damp underneath her. She smiled to herself and rested her head on his bare chest. She lay there listening to his rhythmic breathing and the steady beat of his heart for another hour thinking. 

The sweet memories of the night flooded back to her the feelings once more invaded her body and she smiled insatiably. Eventually, feeling the warm morning sun on her skin she untangled herself from him and went to find her dress that was now crumpled by the lake. 

When she had brushed off the grass and wrung out the dew she walked back to his sleeping form and bobbed down over him. He looked so peaceful and content as a slight breeze caught his gold hair, she didn't want to disturb the perfect image but the sun was high. 

She shook him gently. "Legolas, Legolas, wake up." 

He opened his eyes and looked into her face. He smiled up.

"_Quel amrun." _Good morning 

"We will be missed if you do not hurry!"

Still smiling he got up and dressed. When he was clothed he stood in front of her and gently ran his hand through her hair. She closed her eyes and allowed herself succumb to the feelings of desire again. 

"We must go" Kĩyara said half-heartedly. 

They walked hand in hand back to the palace. As they neared the entrance to the house of Elrond Kĩyara released his hand and walked a little apart from him keeping her eyes down cast. Legolas knew from watching her she was very self-conscious if she didn't have a horse and a sword to hand but he thought she might have been a little more confident now, seemingly not. Oh well she just needed time he consoled himself. 

Hopefully. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As they walked into the entrance hall of the great palace, Gimli was coming out of one of the many doors that led off the spacious room. Spotting Legolas he walked over. Then he burst out laughing as he saw Kĩyara behind Legolas, both wearing the same clothes as the night before.

"Aragorn was right then I see! He said he saw you wandering off. Well I never." He said in teasing tones.

Kĩyara blushed the colour of strawberries and did not look at Legolas. 

"Oh this isn't going to work!" She said crossly, walking over and re-taking Legolas' hand "It seems your friends care too much to let me go unnoticed."

"I'm glad for I wouldn't have played along." Legolas replied

"Thanks!" she replied slightly hurt. 

"Well I would hurry along you two, Elrond has called us all to his private chambers." Gimli interrupted.

They walked along a maze of light corridors. They twisted and turned for some time before they reached a set of splendid oak doors with black wrought iron designs on them. Two stern and silent elves stood guard. They parted to let them pass through. 

On a chair atop a dais was Elrond; to his right Gandalf. The four Hobbits were sat cross-legged on the floor and Aragorn stood next to Arwen's chair. They all looked solemn and were not speaking.  

"Now that the new fellowship has been formed I must instruct you of its task in helping us. You are to travel through to Gondor and Rohan, I have sent word to Lady Galadriel and she has promised not to hinder your path through her realm, though you may if you desire stop to seek council with her. Then you must get any news of the enemy, anything at all out of the ordinary. Plus if you can, persuade the riders of Rohan to gather their forces. And this is the most vital part of you mission this must reach Gondor. It is imperative." Elrond then reached into his robes and produced a small vial from his cloak, containing what looked like starlight. 

Frodo gasped and stared wide eyed. Out of his breast pocket he produced a matching vial with the same liquid in. Both radiated a white piercing light that reflected off the cream coloured walls bathing them all in its rays. Elrond smiled.

"Good, we have two just in case. One of these must be taken to Gondor, once there you will know its purpose. However it must be placed on the dais inside the white walls by human hand, so that task will fall to Aragorn, and as rightful king he will increase its power, now I can say no more on the matter or it might cloud your judgement. You will leave at dawn." Elrond's words were final.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the feast that night Kĩyara stayed firmly by Legolas' side. He found this very endearing; she showed great loyalty and bravery. As the evening closed people began to sit down on cushions laid out around the room, a group of elves began to tell their old lore tales. With a full stomach and the delicate elven wine it was hard not to feel at peace. 

When one minstrel began to recite the old Nimrodel tale, Kĩyara tugged on Legolas' sleeve and whispered. 

"C'mon, lets leave, I know where this ones going to end up."

Quietly they snuck out off the hall into the torch lit corridor. When they were well away from the hall Legolas stopped and pulled her towards him. He ran a hand through her hair and she turned her head to kiss it. He encircled her with his arms and she buried her head in his chest. She breathed in deeply. 

"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, but you are the first, no second, person who knew how to make me feel like this, but I have forgotten what it was like. You are really too lovable." Her words were muffled and sounded like a child's voice.

"Irresistible I know." He replied cheekily.

"The sad thing is it's true, I don't know why but if you look at me I melt." She said looking up at him.

"Don't talk anymore, this will most likely be our last night alone together for a very long while."

Legolas put a hand on her silky chestnut hair and pressed his lips to hers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas woke when the first light peeped through his window. He rolled over in his bed to find that Kĩyara was still lying on her side next to him with her hands tucked neatly under her head. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. She opened her eyes and smiled. 

"We need to get ready _alayen_." pretty one

Slowly they both roused themselves, not wanting to leave the warmth and safety of the bed. But they were most likely going to be the last ones ready by now. They dressed in travelling clothes and finally left the room fastening cloaks.

When Legolas walked into the yard a while later it was a hive of activity. Caradien and Hénduil were ready held by an elven groom. The four Hobbits were given speedy little horses that could run fast but were not too tall. Gimli had a stout horse that was fast but reliable but he still looked dubious eyeing the creature as though it were a dragon. Aragorn was a top a grey horse of Arwen's and Shadowfax stood patiently by Gandalf. An elf came forward to Legolas and pressed a bundle of arrows into his hands. 

"From your father." With that he disappeared.

Legolas walked forward and put the long green flighted arrows in his saddlebag. He already had his quiver and bow on his back; he also had a sword at his side. He mounted and watched as the others did so. Kĩyara was the last to mount she swung up onto Caradien's back and took two short swords off a nearby elf. She slid them into two scabbards attached to the front of her saddle. No one present had seen this done before save Aragorn and Gandalf who had seen her fight before.

"What's that for _alayen_?"

She blushed deeply at his affectionate words and replied, "I oft lose a sword and I am useless with a bow, I need spares."

"Well we shall be off. I suggest we take a direct path through Lothlorién as it will be safer and quicker." Gandalf instructed. 

"Well shall ride slowly until we reach the plains then we must be fast for there is no protection in the open." He finished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The trek up the steep sided valley of Rivendell was uneventful and the only sound that could be heard apart from the breeze and the clopping of hooves was the three Hobbits talking ten to the dozen for two hours. Only Frodo seemed quiet. 

Kĩyara was concerned, she had talked with him often over the past weeks and he seemed to trust her and she knew that in return she would do her best for him. She reined in Caradien, who seemed annoyed as he tossed his head when the other horses passed him. She drew in line with Frodo's horse who Sam had named Eagle for he was a proud animal.

"What's wrong Frodo?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know." He said sadly "I have a fear for someone in this company and their lives but I do not know who. I feel the burden of the past return, but I could not let the others go and leave me to stay." His voice his hid his fright at the thought of the task ahead.

"You are very brave, and I admire your spirit Frodo. If you ever need anything I will be there by any means I can you know."

She looked down at him their eyes holding each other's gaze. He did not doubt that she would. In a way she was like Gandalf, she would always be there when you really needed her but not when you thought you needed her. 

"_Aá menealle nauva calen ar'malta. _" may your ways always be green and golden

She trotted off to walk beside Legolas, a niggling feeling of doubt in her mind.

Within the next hour they walked out onto the grassy plains that surrounded the lush valley. 

"Kĩyara, Shadowfax wants to see if he can still better his young. Will you race?" Asked Gandalf. 

Kĩyara's eyes gleamed; she was very, very competitive. With a cry that sounded like the very core of the earth itself she brought Caradien into a high rear as she always did when she set off fast. He thrashed his front hooves and fell into a wild gallop. Shadowfax spurted forward. Kĩyara lay long over her horse's neck and urged him on with elven words, her cloak and hair streaming out behind her like a banner. Gandalf sat tall as he always did. 

Caradien was stretched to his limit at fifty leagues an hour by Aragorn's reckoning. (About 40mph) Shadowfax was still ahead but not by far. Kĩyara pulled Caradien in and waited for the others to catch up. She was breathing fast at the adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

"Well done Kĩyara, Shadowfax is still fast I see though you did better than I expected. You could have caught me up though if you stayed at that pace, Shadowfax isn't as young as he was." Gandalf praised.

"I want to ride my horse not kill him, I'll let you into a secret, Caradien could not have kept that up for more than a few strides."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night they camped in the base of a small gully that had a bubbling brook at the bottom. Aragorn had first watch and went to sit at the top on a weathered boulder. Sam soon had a merry fire going and a pot of something. They all sat round the fire in silence for a while the only sound being the gentle breeze in the grass and the flickering flames casting dancing shadows over the people sat around it. Then Sam announced that it was ready and unceremoniously ladled out the stew into nine bowls. Gandalf took his and Aragorn's up and did not return for a while. Sam sat on one side of Kĩyara and Frodo on the other. Pippin and Merry sat round the other side of the fire by Legolas and Gimli. There was only the quiet scraping of wooden spoons. 

"This is delicious Sam you truly are a brilliant cook, even as an elf I still like the taste of this meat."

Sam blushed and said in a proud voice. "It's got herbs and taters in, my Gaffer said it was the best dish I cooked."

"It truly is." Kĩyara said savouring her last mouthful.

As the moon rose higher Legolas came to sit beside Kĩyara dislodging two Hobbits. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked around the fire. Pippin and Merry were squabbling happily over which kind of mushroom were the best and Sam was telling Frodo how best to cook taters and rabbit. Aragorn had come back and was talking weapons with Gimli. For now every one was happy. That night Kĩyara slept with her head on Legolas' shoulder. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the next few days they travelled uneventfully. They had entered into a band of woodland that was quite thin but stretched for miles they were now only two day's ride from Lothlorién. But a surprise awaited them when they reached a small gurgling river that ran across their path. 

As they approached Legolas said that he could see a man there, and he was dressed in black and hiding behind a tree. This wood was deserted and anybody was regarded as an enemy. They approached at the ready, hands to weapons. As they rode up the man jumped out. They immediately recognised him as Stragin from the council. 

"Hail Stragin! What brings you to these parts?" called Gandalf with a warning tone.

"I return homewards Gandalf the White, but my business is my own."

"Will you ride with us for a while?" Gandalf said, wanting to keep an eye on the fellow.

"Aye that I might do, whither do you travel?"

"We are headed for Lothlorién and beyond, will you not ride behind one of us?"

"Aye I will ride with you for a while, though I will not enter the realm of the lady of the wood as I don't trust to your reckonings about her." At his words Gimli looked murderous, he held no elf in greater esteem save perhaps Legolas.

"That is fine and who would deign to ride with?"

He had an evil smile on his face that enhanced his twisted features and Kĩyara felt a wave of fear rush over her, she already knew his answer. 

"I would ride with the Lady of the earth for there is much I would discuss with her." 

Kĩyara's heart sank.

Legolas looked angry and Kĩyara for the first time in her life looked scared, though only Legolas could see it. Stragin swung up onto Caradien's back and the golden horse pranced and whinnied his eyes rolling to show the whites. Kĩyara lent forward and whispered in his ear words that only Legolas' elven ears could pick up, her voice trembled. 

Stragin locked his arms firmly about her waist and pressed himself more than was necessary against her. All that day they rode. Legolas watched Kĩyara intently; her lips kept forming the words of silent prayers. 

When they stopped to camp that night Kĩyara moved swiftly away from Stragin and stuck close by Legolas' side all night. Stragin looked murderous when she slept huddled next to Legolas with her head on his chest. Her brow was furrowed as nightmares invaded her sleep. 

All through the next day Stragin questioned Aragorn and Gandalf as to their mission and to facts concerning Elrond's plans and their quest. This made all uneasy, as Stragin was a very doubtful character. 

At noon they stopped in a clearing to let their horses rest and so they could eat lunch (Cheese and pickle on bread). Stragin wandered off for a while and Aragorn sat polishing his sword. The Hobbits sat around Kĩyara and told her all about Hobbiton and the Shire, while she listened with rapt attention. Legolas climbed into one of the trees and restrung his bow in the absence of something useful to do. 

After about an hour Legolas shouted down. "Kĩyara can you hear that?" 

She listened intently, holding a hand up to silence the Hobbits. Then her eyes widened and she whispered in a hoarse voice. 

"Orcs."

At once everyone ran to get weapons, Kĩyara drew her main sword and grabbed another one from Caradien's saddle. She stood next to Aragorn her face determined. Legolas jumped form his tree and fitted an arrow to his bow. The four hobbits drew their tiny swords, Frodo's glowing bright blue. Gimli was stood cradling his axe. 

The footfalls now became audible to human ears. The first group of foul orcs ran through the trees, curved swords drawn. Kĩyara jumped forward with a cry and sent the orcs head spinning off, the hiss of flying arrows filled the air as Legolas let loose his bow. 

Kĩyara swung her sword with a skill unrivalled by any and killed many orcs as she wove through the crowd. She ducked and swerved whirling around; using both swords and dealing blows left right and centre, she showed no mercy. 

Aragorn and Gimli worked as a unit and killed many, twice saving each other's neck. The hobbits fought admirably though they stood still and did not dare get separated in case the throng of evil orcs smothered them. 

Legolas released his bowstring for the last time and the last orc fell forward with a thud. 

They all stood in silence. Their arms at their sides as Gandalf walked forward through the mass of dead bodies. He knelt next to a small figure on the ground. It wore a grey cloak from Lothlorién. It was mud splattered and blood stained. Gently Gandalf rolled it over. With a cry Merry ran forward. 

It was Pippin. 

Kĩyara walked numbly towards the fallen hobbit, Frodo looked over his body his face stricken and grieved, and Merry was crying on Pippin's still chest and Sam was lent against a tree with his eyes closed. His sobs rent through the air. Gently Kĩyara knelt and placed a hand on Merry's curly haired head.

"Get up Merry." She said quietly.

Merry stood. Kĩyara looked at Pippin's face, then she pressed her hand to his heart. She shook her head sadly, and then stopped. She frowned.

"Quickly pass me one of the vials! Now!" Her voice commanded the urgency she was feeling.

Frodo fished in his pocket and handed her the small glass jar. She sat Pippin up and gently placed the vial between his lips. She closed her eyes and willed it to have worked.

Slowly Pippin opened his eyes. With loud cheers the hobbits hugged him and landed in a pile of curly hair and laughter. But they were cut short by the return of Stragin who wanted to know what had happened. His eyes did not confirm his amazement though. 

They did not travel further that day. Pippin when told of what happened ran and hugged Kĩyara round the neck and wouldn't let go for ages. He fervently thanked her again and again. After a while Kĩyara said she was thirsty and went to the nearby spring away from the camp. Her thoughts were ones of angst they didn't know, except Gandalf, that what she had done was in many ways wrong, she had taken the life of a star and given it to Pippin. 

If the star waned before Pippin then he would also die. She was also exhausted. It was evening and the sun low in the sky. As she looked up from the swirling waters she heard footsteps behind her. As she stood up to turn around someone grabbed her and clapped a hand over her mouth. 

It was Stragin. She struggled lashing out but he had her arm tight up behind her back so that spasms of pain flew across her shoulder and her joint screamed in protest. He whispered harshly in her ear

"Don't struggle, I already have enough information for my master. Now I will take my prize."

Her heart sank. She knew what he was going to do. She struggled again but he still held her arm. It was futile. She shuddered and he drew his knife and held it to her throat.

"Cry out and I take you away with me, stay silent and I will take you and leave." He said maliciously.

He started to with draw the knife, as he moved his hand she stepped hard on his foot. He lashed out with his knife arm; she couldn't move far enough and it caught her on her stomach leaving a trail of blood against her skin that could be seen through the torn material. The pain was intense as the blood welled up and ran in rivulets down her pale skin but she couldn't falter. She rammed her elbow into his stomach and Stragin fell back tearing her shirt even more. He grabbed her ankle and tripped her, she screamed. The sound cut through the wood like a knife. 

Nearby the rest of the company heard and jumped up. Legolas cried out in fear. As they ran through the forest they heard the sound of hoof beats behind them and turned to see Caradien galloping towards his mistress' voice. They reached the clearing to find Kĩyara pinned by to the ground by Stragin who was stood over her. Legolas shouted out in desperation and anger

"NO! LEAVE HER!"

At the sound of his voice Stragin looked up and laughed. It was cold and evil 

"See your pretty girl now, no more than a common whore on her knees!"

Legolas looked at Kĩyara, her eyes were pleading with him. A tear fell from the side of her eye. 

"NO!!!!" Legolas ran forward and hit Stragin on the jaw he fell back. What ensued was violent and dirty. 

Kĩyara scrambled to her feet. The look of fear and submission in her eyes was gone. What was now there was so powerful that none could hold her gaze. Her eyes were blazing green like fresh dug emeralds from Rohan. Behind them were a fire, an all consuming hatred, anger and passion. 

This was the real Kĩyara. She was powerful and strong. Even Gandalf was in awe. She watched. The two still fought on. Stragin was stood on Legolas' throat; Legolas flung him off with great difficulty. Stragin was moving his hand over the ground searching for something. He found it. His arm jerked forward Legolas tried to dodge but wasn't fast enough. The blade stuck in his shoulder. He fell forwards. Kĩyara faltered only momentarily. Stragin caught Legolas by his hair and hauled him up to stab again; he made to remove the dagger. 

"Stop." He looked up expecting to see a fabulous creature. 

Instead Kĩyara stood there. In her voice was everything that lived, it was the sound of the world, and it was the voice of the soil, the song of the eagle. It was power, greed and hatred; it was love, loyalty and hope. It was passion and misery. It was Kĩyara.

"Stop. Do not touch him." She repeated. Stragin let go unable to fight such power. Legolas fell to the ground, his eyes closed. 

"Help him Aragorn for I cannot bear to, I will exact his revenge, our revenge."

Aragorn ran forward and moved Legolas carefully. Now Kĩyara stood facing Stragin thirty paces apart. 

"Tell me all you know." She stared right at his cowering form.

"N…n…n…no." Stragin trembled.

She stood with her feet apart and braced herself. "TELL ME!" 

The sky turned inky black and lightening shot across it. Kĩyara seemed to grow and her voice stayed of the earth. A fierce wind began to blow; it tugged at her hair and clothes and whipped the creaking branches of the trees into a frenzy. Her face was scratched and blood stained and she was covered in mud. The only thing Stragin knew was that her eyes were looking at his soul and that her voice commanded the heavens.

The wind continued to shriek and howl. Then a white glow filled the darkness. Kĩyara turned her head, there stepping through the trees was Lady Galadriel. She walked to Stragin and raised her hands. A white ray pierced the gathering darkness. 

Lady Galadriel turned and spoke to Kĩyara. "I know his intentions and his thoughts, continue Kĩyara Queen of the _Arda_." earth

The sky returned to evening gold and the wind died down. Kĩyara picked up her fallen sword. Stragin turned to run or grab his weapon

"Halt! You cannot run I have a steed so loyal he will carry me to the heart of Mordor. I can turn the earth against your very soul. You cannot defeat me. This is not a battle it is your death." She spoke calmly, disconcertingly. 

She raised her sword, Stragin stood unable to move. She flung the sword with a powerful throw of her arm; it arced through the air and plunged deep into Stragin's chest. He fell. Kĩyara also fell, but into unconsciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she woke she was in Lothlorién. Her eyes opened and standing around her were Aragorn, Gimli, and the hobbits, Gandalf, Lady Galadriel and sat beside her Legolas. She sat up and kissed Legolas. He felt the sorrow and joy of her heart in that one kiss. 

"What happened?" she asked

Lady Galadriel spoke first. "You reached your goal and you conquered. You are the Queen of the Earth and no one rivals your power. But you now have a great burden. I felt your presence when you neared my lands; I knew what you would be. But now we know the Dark Lord was not destroyed with his foul creation. You must face Sauron and defeat him. You will not be alone though."

Kĩyara fell back with a cry. Frodo lent forward and kissed her forehead he knew her pain. 

"You will not be alone, ever, while we nine stand. I speak for us all." Frodo said.

She looked around. He did. Nine grave faces looked back at her. Aragorn's kingly and determined, Gimli's serious one, Frodo's fair yet lined with worries, Sam's loyal and brave, Pippin with ever laughing eyes, Merry with his cheery twinkle, Lady Galadriel stern and proud. And Legolas. Dear, dear Legolas. She loved him to the ends of the earth. She said so then as well. He just looked at her and tilted her head to the moonlight from the window. 

"I love you too. We can do this."

As Legolas spoke those words of love the Black riders galloped from Mordor. Soon their love and the others friendship would be stretched to the limit.

A/N: This isn't a mary-sue I only found out what one was the other day. If you think it is then that's fine by me but its not intentional!


	2. Happy Families?

Disclaimer: Once again dear readers I do not have any connections with Lord of the Rings. 

A/N: Part two WHOO!! It took me ages to write and my dear friend Kat ages to beta for me so please, we implore you to review so that our mission to improve the lives of ego's everywhere can be fulfilled!!    

The spring days in Lothlorién lengthened until they became weeks, the weeks distorted themselves into months, time slipped by and no one could have guessed how precious it was to be. All passed Kĩyara in a haze of trees and grass. She had forgotten her quest for the time being and was revelling in the now openly exchanged love with Legolas. Her senses were all overwhelmed, the touch of his hand on her bare skin, the feel of the grass beneath her feet, even the breeze that stirred her hair was magical. But all good things come to an end. 

The sanctuary Galadriel had given freely was about to be brought crashing down about her head. 

It was some two months after Kĩyara had killed Stragin and been brought to Lothlorién that she was wandering through the ancient trees with Legolas. The sun beat down in a lazy manner as though it wasn't particularly bothered whether it touched the ground or not. The leafy canopy provided a dappled light on the forest floor that they walked on. They wandered together, Legolas' hand encircling her waist. 

"_Alayen_ what are you thinking right now?" He said in her pointy ear. 

Kĩyara could feel his breath on her ear and it sent a thrill up her spine. 

"Hmm…well, I wouldn't flatter your self, I was wondering how Aragorn is, you know I haven't seen him in two days now. Alas now I have no one to practice sword with! No one good enough any way!" She laughed slipping her arm from him and ran away as he made to catch her. 

The grass was wet with morning dew and it soaked slowly through her dress which she had worn more often now they were in Lothlorién, Kĩyara was laid flat on her back among the summer flowers that grew on the forest floor. At her side laid Legolas, now he turned and rested his head on his hand so that he was looking over her. He smiled down at her and gently kissed her lips.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Nothing. No that's a lie; I just cannot stop thinking about how beautiful you are. Your hair is silky soft and the colour of horse chestnuts and…"

"Shut up, please? You make me embarrassed when you do that!" Kĩyara said self-consciously, turning her head away. 

He reached out and turned it back. "…And your eyes, well they are beyond this world, no in fact they are the world…"

"Stop it! I don't think I could blush anymore!" She said teasing him, knowing what was going to happen and anticipating it.

"Yes you can, I could do this…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lady Galadriel turned from the silver basin of water the liquid was steaming even in the gentle heat of midday. She sighed and spoke to the small creature next to her

"Alas, it is so, the elven rings are no longer useless their power has returned. My mirror works again, I can see the world once more." Her words were deep and a faint edge of uncertainty was there. 

Since the Ring had been destroyed the power of the elven rings had gone, rendering Galadriel's Mirror useless, merely a basin of water rather than the potent seeing bowl. 

"What should we do now?" A small voice spoke "I'm confused and disheartened. We have been here neigh on three months and the only two who get any bliss from your sanctuary are the two oldest. It is not fair." Frodo replied. 

"That I cannot govern, they have unlocked something inside themselves that is new, even for their age. Though they are relatively young for elves. But they cannot ignore what they set out to do for any longer. I will call I council for the day after tomorrow, though I must speak with Aragorn first. Now I need you to help me Frodo, find all of your company and tell them that we meet in the great hall at noon two days from now." She spoke gravely with no humour in her voice. 

Frodo bowed and left to find his friends, his curly hair blown in the breeze. Galadriel called out and a tall blonde elf walked down the steps to the Mirror, she said something to him and he left bowing slightly. No more than half an hour later he returned with Aragorn. She dismissed the elf she had sent to fetch Aragorn and turned to him.    

"It is dire I fear Aragorn, the rings have awoken once more! There is only one answer in my mind and that is one which I dread to voice." Galadriel told him.

Aragorn paced slowly backwards and forwards. He had walked alone now for two days, thinking. He had thought of Arwen, alone in Minas Tirith, ruling as Queen, Éomer sat in the hall of the King of The Mark. He had also dwelt on Faramir and Éowyn. He had once almost wavered from Arwen in Éowyn's presence but he had held true and was now good friends with them both, but he had not heard from them in years. His mind was in turmoil. He had too many thoughts in his head and he was slowly drowning in them. Galadriel pierced him with her gaze and smiled gently.

"Do not fear for Arwen, she fares well in your absence, although she is beginning to resent her sacrifice for you, she misses her immortality. Minas Tirith is in no danger. As for Éomer well, you would know the truth, his land is failing and it is getting harder to find pasture land for the horses of the Mark, he will send word to Minas Tirith soon asking for aid. Arwen will give it. I hope this will content you for now, as I need your thoughts."

Aragorn gave her his rugged smile and said. 

"I will unravel my self from my thoughts if only to humour yours."

"You will not like what I say, I do not like what I say, but it is the only path. I have had long and wearisome talks with Celeborn and others. We are all of the same opinion. Sauron has indeed returned, the ring it seems was only a vessel for the evil; it was not the source of evil. Sauron has found a way of regaining what he lost when the ring was destroyed. He has only returned now because he had to gather the evil back to him."

Aragorn did not answer. He simply stared at her. Then he put his head in his hands and sat down a mossy boulder. 

"What do we do?" He said in a voice that sounded lost among the terrible news.

"That I cannot answer, but my instinct leads me to believe Kĩyara has her part to play in our future. It seems we will never be at peace. We shall meet together in two days, Frodo will no doubt find you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kĩyara frowned at Frodo, it was the day after his meeting with Galadriel and he had at last found the two elves in a clearing.

"Why do we have to go to the council? We've only just got here!" Kĩyara said, annoyed.

Legolas nudged her.

"_Eller solas_ Legolas!" little prince

"What about him?" Legolas slipped back into the common tongue.

"He's mean." Kĩyara pouted childishly. Frodo stood with his arms folded.

"Shut up! Listen to the sensible hobbit here! Will you two wake up and come back to reality! You've forgotten the seriousness of this I'm ashamed. Your elves, not some half wit Proudfoot from Michel Delving! Legolas did you not also suffer in the Fellowship; I thought you would have realised the seriousness of this. And Kĩyara sometimes you are no more than a selfish little girl! You know that?! Both of you are making me so angry! You need to start thinking, you don't know how important this meeting could be to the future of your little bubble world!"

Frodo's angry outburst took the elves by surprise. Legolas cast his eyes down in submission to the torrent of words, but before Kĩyara could check herself, her strong nature took over, rebellious and uncompromising.

"You're just a silly little hobbit with nothing better to do than come around here stirring up trouble! You don't know what you are talking about! Just go away! Back to your silly little hobbit friends!" Kĩyara instantly regretted the words that she had just said.

Frodo just looked at her and turned on his heel. The anger welling up inside him, he didn't care where he was going as long as it was away from her. She knew nothing, she was a blind fool and he cursed her under his breath. 

"Look, Frodo I'm sorry!" She called out after him. He ignored her.

She looked at Legolas for support. He just shook his head and got up. 

"How could you do that? You have no idea; nothing even comes close to what Frodo has been through! Sometimes you are just too much!" He said in an angry voice

"But…" 

"But nothing! Forget it!" He retorted vanishing in whirl of blonde hair.

She stood there for hours after he had gone, hands by her side, too taken aback to move. Eventually she walked forlornly to a lake that was nestled in a glade. She had a vague idea that the clearing was called Glinaĩne, but other than that she felt totally blank. Lost. Lonely. She sat down on a rock that jutted out over the clear blue waters. She cried. For the first time in a thousand years she cried because she was in the wrong. She had deliberately hurt people she loved. Everything that had ever plagued her came out then in those salty drops of water. 

She hugged her knees and howled to the heavens. It was a raw mournful sound. The trees seemed to rustle in response and the birds stopped singing. The earth turned to watch its reflection in her time of need. It felt the pain she did. As she screamed with the pain in her heart and the secret she held, the earth recoiled away from a darkness eating at its soul in the south. 

The sound rent through the twilight like a sword. Aragorn looked around, alert. It was an elf's cry, and from the power behind it he guessed it was Kĩyara's. He listened again more intently, it came on the breeze carried like a leaf. He followed its sound. His footsteps were light and cautious making little sound in the undergrowth, he recognised where he was now, and within no time he was stood at the edge of the clearing. 

The early moon was full and round and the first evening stars were out. He stood silent in the shadows, watching. He could see her illuminated in the moonlight, sat on a bare slab of cold granite that jutted out over the water. She was huddled up, and she was alone. Slowly he walked forward. She was wearing her purple cloak with the silver star of the house of Aithianne on the back. He touched her shoulder. She twisted around in alarm.

"What are you doing here?" She said in a surprised, teary voice. She snuffled, holding back the tears.

"Oh Kĩyara, what've you done?" He said sitting down next to her. He noted the glistening streaks running down her face, and the raw intake of her breath. He put an arm around her and she collapsed onto his chest, he felt her shudder as more tears flowed forth. He hugged her more tightly. 

He whispered in her ear. "What's happened?"

She looked up at him, her eyes were blank, and there was no sparkle, only the moonlight. 

She whispered back in a voice hoarse from crying. "I was awful, you'll never forgive me if I tell you. I am in ruins."

He wiped away her tears with his thumb and shook his head. "What ever it is I need to know, just tell me. Anything and everything."

She half smiled at him leaning her head on his shoulder instead now. She poured out her heart; she ended with her argument with Frodo and Legolas. Aragorn just listened, letting her say whatever she wanted.

"…And so now I don't know what to do." She finished

"You have to apologize. Frodo will forgive you if you truly mean it." 

"Of course I do! I didn't mean to be so selfish and spiteful!"

She looked up to the now dark sky and the round silver face of the moon. Her face was a picture of anguish.

"I hurt Legolas too."

Aragorn sighed. "Tell him what you feel, say you're sorry."

"I can do that, and he may find it in his heart to forgive me, but there is something else. If I tell him it will mean a lot more than us just enjoying being with each other. I don't want to spoil what we have…or had." 

She couldn't look at Aragorn. The secret she had kept for three weeks now came bubbling up.

"What is it? I can help you if you want." He tilted her head so she was looking at him. 

"If you can make it go away you will be a miracle worker, if you can't just promise me you will keep it a secret."

"I will not tell a soul. I swear."

"Well then…" She undid the last three clasps on the bottom of her pale green shirt. 

Her skin was pale on her stomach, not tanned like her face and arms. Aragorn saw the long thin scar that marred her, a reminder of Stragin. He was very bemused, but he waited for Kĩyara to tell him in her own time. She reached out and took his worn hand in her soft elegant one. She drew his hand to her stomach and rested it there. 

"Make your mind go blank and just concentrate on your hand."

However strange he thought this to be Aragorn thought of nothing else except the rhythmic rise and fall of the warm flesh beneath his fingertips, and then he felt it. A little pulse of life, it made his skin prickle with the intensity of it, a life inside Kĩyara. He withdrew his hand. She looked at him, her eyes pleading. 

"Oh Kĩyara, you have to tell him." He said softly.

"No, not yet, not now. It would only ruin everything, he might not even want to be with me anymore." She said dejectedly.

"Kĩyara, you are carrying his child! He cannot ignore that."

"I don't want him to be with me just because he thinks he has to! I want him to love me. If he can't then he shouldn't lie, this is thousands of years we are talking about!" Kĩyara was nearly in hysterics.

"Calm down, look I won't tell him, and I won't make you either. But I really think you should." He hugged her again "What a mess you manage to get yourself into!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun rose on the second day after Lady Galadriel had looked once more into her mirror. She told no one what she had seen and no one asked. The sight though had been horrific. She knew in her heart that it had been an image of what was to pass; she had seen two armies gathered on the plains of Mordor. Then she had seen a golden horse galloping across the plain, there had been a flash of blinding white light and mist clouded her view it slowly drifted away to reveal a body, whose she could not tell, but she also knew that evil had once more been lifted in the mirror world. 

She turned from the window and walked gracefully to her throne. Celeborn turned to her and smiled encouragingly. She returned it they understood each other perfectly. The doors of the great hall swung open and in walked the nine, the light falling around them. Whether tall or short, halfling human elven or wizard, all were proud and brave. They stopped and bowed before The Lady of the Wood in unison, then sat on the chairs in front of the thrones. 

"There are many things I must say to you all, you will not like them. Nor do I but they must be said. Please listen and do not be too hasty in decisions for this time is vital. But before I begin is there anything that any of you wish to say?" Galadriel began looking around the seated people.

Kĩyara rose from the carved grey chair she sat on. "I have." 

She walked towards Frodo. He regarded her coldly. Then she did something few elves would do, she knelt in front him, and her eyes cast downwards. She asked for his forgiveness. "Frodo, I beg you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I…I was wrong and regret it" she looked up into his blue eyes "I have suffered, though I know not of yours. Please, forgive me."

"I'd have forgiven you anyway, though I'm glad you asked for it. Of course I will!" He said cheery as ever. She laughed and got up. Before she reached her seat though Aragorn spoke. 

"Do you not also have things to tell Legolas Kĩyara?"

She stopped and turned fixing Aragorn with a stare that would have reduced any lesser man to a shivering wreck. She felt angry, but most of all betrayed. "No I don't think that I do. I have asked for Frodo's forgiveness, but I will not ask for his yet, I have things to think about first."

Galadriel was staring at them all. "What is this about, will some one please tell me?" She commanded sternly.

Legolas stood up. He looked angry, yet sadness lurked behind his eyes. 

"I think I know what Kĩyara should tell me, had she the courage to do it." He stood in front of Kĩyara and Aragorn.

"You both have deceived us, me. Aragorn, I thought you were worth more, I trusted you beyond any other living man and Kĩyara, well I misjudged you completely. I thought that…never mind. I just wish that I didn't know either of you."

"What are you talking about Legolas?" Kĩyara frowned.

Aragorn however had already pieced it together. His heart sank; this was going to get out of hand. But before he could explain, Legolas answered. "Do you really think so little of me that you brand me as a blind fool? Do you not think that I too heard you crying last night? I was not so angry as to leave you in obvious distress. Whence I came upon the clearing you were no longer alone though were you?"

"No I wasn't, I was with…"

"Exactly, you were with Aragorn. I thought that any second I should be spotted by you, I was barely a hundred metres away. You were too involved with him though weren't you? Your senses were dulled and you did not spot me, I saw everything. You once talked about betrayal, you asked if I knew what it felt like, I do now. Its bitter." He spat out.

"You did not see what you thought you saw! I would never, never betray you. I did nothing with Aragorn he was comforting me. I was so desolate; he was there for me. I would never betray you. Never you hear Legolas. Never!" She looked at him, her eyes filled with despair, imploring him. Her shoulders were sagging and she did not stand tall, she was almost beaten. 

"How is it then that I don't believe you? Why should I? You are nothing to me anymore. Once I would have put my life in your hands now I can bear look at you! Why did you…?"

"I'm pregnant Legolas." She said it loudly, her head bowed. 

The torrent of words stopped. The silence washed over her. It became unbearable. She dare not look up, not into his blue eyes, not at anyone. 

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, a tear rolled down her cheek "no it is not Aragorn's or anyone else's for that matter." She finished more loudly, sensing that he would challenge her. 

She felt broken and lonely. She felt sure she would be sent back to Rivendell. Though only seconds had passed since she had finished, it seemed like an eternity. She felt strong arms encircling her, pulling her forwards. She allowed herself to fall into Legolas' embrace, she cried silently, feeling his hair tumble over her face as leaned close to her ear.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things. I'm sorry I doubted you. Can you forgive me? Kĩyara?"

"Can you still love me? Will you, I don't want you to lie, tell me the truth. We should not deceive each other or ourselves. I will have to cope, but you can have the option. I will not force you."

"Kĩyara I will love you forever, you for what you are and what you aren't. But why did you not tell me before?"

"I thought that I was mistaken, I wanted to be mistaken. I only really believed it when I told Aragorn. This is all wrong!" 

She said those last words in anger pulling away from Legolas. She stamped her foot and swore in elvish. 

"_Auta miquila orqu_! Everything is wrong! I won't trouble you all anymore; I won't be a burden or a tag along. I will go back, to where I do not know for I no not from where I came, but all the same you will not see me again!" 

She burst into a run heading for the ornate hall doors and the steps below. 

But before she reached them four objects crashed into her, all were curly haired and shouting at the top of their voices. She lost her balance and fell, sprawled across the cold wood floor. She closed her eyes breathing heavily, letting the outbursts of protest crash over her. Gradually they faded away leaving quiet, nothing could be heard but the breathing of her friends and the bird song in the forest. 

Then someone laughed, Gimli she thought.

"Well in all my years! That is one thing I have waited for! An elf to fall so ungracefully! What a sight!"

She opened her eyes. The ceiling swimming in her tear filled eyes. "Thank you Gimli, but now I have provided the days entertainment I would dearly like to get up." 

Nine faces above her withdrew and moved away, save one. He offered her a hand. She took it, allowing herself to be pulled up. "Are you alright Kĩyara? Did you…"

"No. I didn't hurt your child. Bruised pride is all I have left, I feel worthless and alone." She cut in.

"I wasn't going to ask about the child, I was going to ask about you. I love you, not just because you carry our child, because I always have. Ever since you decided to stop hating me that is."

"I didn't hate you, I was nervous that's all." She said sullenly.

"Nervous? You are never nervous, just cunning! You and your little fair maiden act, all innocent and bewildered. When in reality you were just playing games with me. Weren't you?" He said jokingly.

"No, I wasn't. It was all real." She said seriously.

"I know that's why I love you. You are a lamb and a tiger at the same time." He said putting his arm around her waist and led her back to the ring of chairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the council of Lady Galadriel it was decided that they should continue with their journey as soon as possible, within the next two days at the latest. They still had to get the one remaining vial to Minas Tirith. Kĩyara had got a severe lecture from Lady Galadriel on her use of the other one, however she didn't mind if Pippin was alive. They were sat around a small fire that cast dancing shadows on the moss-covered sides of the cave they were sheltering in. The company was curious and wanted to know more about Kĩyara's child. 

"What are you going to call it Kĩyara? Come on tell us!" Pippin was hopping from one foot to the other in excitement. All the hobbits were excited and happy. Hobbits loved big families. 

"Arrgh! How about shut up and leave the tired elf alone?" Kĩyara snapped.

"That's too long!" Sam persisted "How about Daisy for a girl and Tom for a boy?"

"That's not elvish though is it, Sam? What would a young elf do with a hobbit name?" Legolas answered seeing that Kĩyara was fast becoming annoyed.

"Well my Elanor has an elvish name and she's a Hobbit." Sam said indignantly.

"That's different though Sam, hobbit names wouldn't do an elf justice. No offence meant in any way." Frodo put in.

"How about I don't have a child at all? It would be a lot easier, I don't want one, you lot don't know what to call it and it is going to change everything. Please let me get some sleep!" 

Kĩyara said nearing the end of her tether. She turned on her side resting her head on Legolas' shoulder and pulling a blanket over her. The others continued their conversation in whispers long after she had dozed off. They all agreed that Kĩyara would not suit motherhood one bit. Legolas hinted that he wanted a boy child but hurriedly added that he didn't mind either way, he looked as though he was far away just staring into the fire the flames dancing in his eyes. Aragorn just smiled at him, understanding. Legolas was also worried, his father would be angry in the way only elves can be when he found out. Kĩyara didn't know what trouble this would cause. Legolas just smiled bravely.

The sun rose early the next day into the late summer sky. The forest seemed a little hazy, as a summer mist had threaded it's way through the trees the night before. Kĩyara was dreaming, in the dream world she was galloping across a body strewn battlefield, it was day but the sun was blotted out by a shadow, she couldn't be sure why she was there but in her heart she knew that she would not be coming back. Then someone was calling her name, calling her back…She opened her eyes. Legolas was standing over her, he was dressed in travelling clothes and by the looks of it was ready to go. 

"If I could wake up to that sight every morning I would be the happiest elf alive." She murmured sleepily.

"Come on, I left you as long as I could, but we are nearly ready to go now. Once Sam has re-packed his bag for the third time that is."

She yawned and allowed Legolas to pull her up. She stood slumped, hands by her sides. 

"I need some motivation, otherwise I could stand here all day." She announced. 

"This will have to do for the time being then." Legolas said softly as he walked over and kissed her. Neither noticed that Aragorn had walked in. 

"Hate to break you off but Sam has actually packed his bag now." He said. Kĩyara jumped and Legolas looked around.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared me to death! I can't wait until we get to your city because I am going to tease you and Arwen non-stop!" 

Kĩyara half laughed half said angrily at the interruption. She picked up her cloak and walked out to the clearing where the horses stood patiently. Everyone was mounted up except her, Legolas and Aragorn. She walked up to Caradien and whispered in his ear. He nuzzled her neck and nickered softly. She hugged him before mounting up. 

"How's my beautiful stallion then?" Kĩyara cooed at Caradien lovingly. 

"I'm fine thanks." Legolas answered cheekily. Aragorn laughed.

"I reckon she loves that horse more than you Legolas" Aragorn taunted.

 "Of course I do, because he's my little baby isn't he? Braver than that silly old elf aren't you?" 

She said winking at Legolas and patting Caradien. Legolas just smiled and walked Hénduil up to Caradien. He resisted the urge to anger her and mention that she would have two babies soon. 

The hobbits had decided to double up on the horses, so Sam was riding with Frodo and Pippin was with Merry. As they were making last minute preparations (Sam searching for his elven rope) Lady Galadriel and Celeborn rode in the clearing on grey horses. They talked briefly, Galadriel ended with her farewell.

"Goodbye, may the grace of us all go with you, we may yet meet again. Luck to you all!"

Frodo and Sam were riding beside Kĩyara, when they were well out of ear shot of Lady Galadriel Frodo muttered

"It's deja-vu." 

Kĩyara laughed and all were cheered at the sound for they were apprehensive at the start of their new journey. 

The company travelled for weeks. They passed over the river Nimrodel, named after Kĩyara's mother, and out of Lothlorién. They continued southwards over flat grassland. They rode fast in the open and rested only briefly at night always alert and the lookout. The journey was taking its toll on them all. Frodo no longer smiled and he always seemed preoccupied. Sam was quiet and stuck close to Frodo. Merry and Pippin joked less than usual. Aragorn looked old and worn and Gandalf spoke little. Legolas shut himself out from the world concerned only for Kĩyara. For her part, Kĩyara was short tempered, an unusual trait for an elf. The first part of the long journey was brought to an end however some eight-days later when they reached the edge of Fangorn woods. Everyone seemed to be lifted from his or her gloom by the ancient trees and were laughing and joking once more. 

"Ah Gimli we return once more to these woods, will you not endure an elves domain for a second time?" Legolas enquired as they passed under the first of the great trees. 

"I did not endure them the first time, but I cannot see what fascinates you about trees. There just trees that's it. No more no less."

"But they are more, the material thing you see is merely a shape, a container for what a tree actually is! They have, I don't know how to describe it to someone who does not see it, a soul for a better word." Kĩyara told Gimli earnestly. 

"Elves will be elves I say. They are trees and that is it. You lot and your 'gift' I don't know." Gimli resisted.

"It's no use Kĩyara, I've tried, and he will not be persuaded." Legolas told her. 

They passed through Fangorn uneventfully, though when they came out the other side all non-elves were in agreement that, yes the wood was beautiful, yes it was a wood, but it was nothing more. Both the elves however were dead against this and the company had had long arguments over woods and nature. They passed out of Fangorn within the week though and into the lands of Rohan. There Caradien and Shadowfax could barely be kept from galloping all the time as they passed along the grassy plains where they had been born. Gandalf instructed that they should first stop at the hall of The King Of the Mark, taking his advice the company came upon the hall within two days. 

"At last! I will get to see Éomer again!" Aragorn exclaimed when they could at last see the great gates of the Hall in the distance. 

"At least someone's happy!" Kĩyara retorted as Caradien pranced sideways into Hénduil "WALK PROPERLY CARADIEN!"

"Now then Kĩyara, you would do well to listen as well Legolas, Elves have not been seen in these parts since the last age when Arwen's escort arrived. Knowing Éomer he will have chosen young men to attend his court, many will not have seen elves before. Please Kĩyara do not be too much like your self, try to be a little more refined and watch what you say, your speech is far too free for a King!" Gandalf lectured her.

"I'll try, I really will I promise, but it might not work." She reassured.

"Hmm, well I will trust to Legolas to keep you in check, listen to him and obey for once in your life!"

Legolas grinned at her; she stuck out her tongue at him, sulking already. Gandalf wanted to make a show of their arrival, not having lost all his merriment over the years, so they set off at full gallop. Gandalf and Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas and Kĩyara then Gimli and the Hobbits. Legolas glanced over at Kĩyara and noted how the light glinted off her hair and the way she moved with the pounding of Caradien's hooves, the sight exhilarated him. As the distant gates grew closer a trumpet call went up. 

"Alas! They have recognised Shadowfax our surprise has been spoilt! Oh well, maybe it will work another time." Gandalf said above the sound of the horse's hooves on the dusty road. 

They reached the golden gates and came to a skidding halt, Shadowfax stopped so suddenly that Caradien nearly crashed into his back and was saved only by rearing into the air. 

_"Vedui_! Gandalf!" hello!

Gandalf smiled at the look on the guards face when he heard the elvish words. The guard gulped and started hesitantly

"I…er…the King…um…is waiting for you in the courtyard Mithrandir."

"Thank you guardsman, the gates please?" Gandalf said politely. 

"Oh…er yes, sorry." The guard pushed open the great golden gates to reveal a flagged courtyard. 

The company walked in, in front of a broad set of stairs leading up to the palace itself were stood two men and one woman. One of the men wore a golden crown with the sign of the mark upon it; Kĩyara guessed that he was King Éomer. The other man she could not place nor the woman but they were together she could tell by the way they were stood next to one another. The company dismounted, and Éomer spoke

"Welcome dear friends! It is a great surprise to see you all once more though there are some faces I cannot place" he said looking at Kĩyara "I hope that you do not still bear bad tidings Gandalf as is your wont."

"I am afraid that I do King Éomer, but they can wait until tomorrow I think. Our horses need rest as we have ridden them hard for nearly two weeks and I can think of no better place for them than the stables of the King of The Mark."

"Indeed there isn't! But there is more than one horse from Rohan among your company I see. I know who you all are except you my lady." He said pointedly "I did not know that Gandalf allowed elf maidens to make such perilous journeys and on such an unlady like steed."

People often in the company of elves soon get used to the glow of light that falls at their feet, Éomer however wasn't so he could clearly see that Legolas and Kĩyara were elves even though their ears were not visible.

"I am Kĩyara Aithianne, King Éomer. I am as worthy as any who ride in these people's company."

"Indeed she is Éomer, she is like Lady Éowyn only times everything by ten!" Gandalf cut in before Kĩyara could continue, he sensed that she would make a scene. 

"Well you will always cause a stir when you walk in our lands Gandalf, bringing elves of all things, the whole palace will be in uproar. No offence to you, it's just that so far south elves are treat with caution and sometimes distrust." Éomer finished. 

While the horses were led away the other man and the woman by the stairs were introduced to Kĩyara as Faramir and Éowyn. Kĩyara felt a little lost, as everyone knew him or her and she got ignored.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night Éomer held a feast in honour of his guests. It was an hour before the feast began and Kĩyara was stood in front of a mirror. Her hair was dripping and she had a towel wrapped around her. They had all accepted the hot tubs of water that Éomer had offered to wash away the grime that had collected on their journey. 

The room she had been given was well furnished with a large bed with a feather mattress and pillows and in the corner was a dresser and wardrobe. The mirror was a full length one and was set in a gold frame, the room was light and airy and her feet sank into the soft sheepskin rugs that covered the cold stone floor. She let her muscles relax; the bump was growing more obvious now. 

There was a click as the bedroom door opened she looked around. Legolas was there. She smiled and then sighed as he put his arms around her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his; she could feel his breath on the side of her face. When she opened her eyes she could see their reflection in the mirror, she wanted to capture that and keep it forever. She wanted to forget everything that was going on around her and lock herself in that room, with nothing but Legolas and their love. 

"What are you going to wear _alayen_?" 

"I don't know, I only have one dress with me but it is not splendid or worthy of such an occasion."

"You look beautiful in whatever you wear." He kissed the side of head.

"It's too tight though, it will show off my bump."

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. I'm going to be an awful mother aren't I Legolas?"

Legolas turned her around so she was facing him and he looked at her very seriously. 

"I don't know. In all possibility you might be, but it won't just be you. I'm not going to abandon you. Now cheer up and don't cry."

"I'm not"

"Yes but you were going to, it's happened and however much we want to change it we can't." He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "You are the strongest most powerful and passionate person I have ever known. You are beautiful and skilled. You have the strongest character and so much determination it is unbelievable. I love you Kĩyara and don't forget it."

In response she kissed him, then whispered in his ear. 

"I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the feast that night Éomer told the company of the ill fortune that had recently befallen his kingdom. The grassy plains where the horses of The Mark were reared and kept had been plundered. The grass had been set alight and many horses and men had perished. No one had seen the attackers, but the plains were in ruins and it was getting harder to find grazing land. He also said that he had sent word to Arwen at Minas Tirith asking for men to help patrol the borders. Aragorn nodded and told Éomer what Galadriel had said. 

As the night wore on the talk got more boisterous and the crowd began to get unruly. Gandalf, Aragorn, Faramir and Éomer were in deep discussion out on the balcony that ran around the hall, Kĩyara guessed that they were discussing their mission. Éowyn was sat at their table and was very inquisitive as to the life of elves and pressed her and Legolas constantly.

"So you do not get disease or illness and you are immortal?"

"No we can on very rare occasions get illnesses however they will not kill us, but it is very rare. We are immortal in a sense, though we can be killed by weapons." 

Legolas explained for the third time. Kĩyara spoke rapidly in elvish to Legolas

"Please, get me out of here! So many questions! I am bored!"

"It would be impolite, we cannot just go. Besides Gandalf said you were to obey me."

"In your dreams! I am a free spirit little prince."

During this fast exchange Éowyn opted for a politely puzzled expression.

"Sorry Lady Éowyn, continue." Legolas said.

The night dragged, time seemed to slow and then stand completely. Kĩyara could no longer hold her graceful composure and wilted in her chair. She needed some air. The room was getting stuffy even with its lofty ceiling and open doors. She was saved when Frodo walked up to her and asked in hesitant, broken elvish

"Are you bored? I am."

"Extremely. Come on let's go outside. Leave Legolas to wrestle with the Lady's questions."

She couldn't be sure if Frodo had understood all she had said but he got the gist. She stood up letting her hand trail along Legolas' shoulder so he looked around.

"I'll see you later." She smiled. 

Éowyn's face dawned with relisation; she hadn't known that she and Legolas were together. Kĩyara left the matter for the time being and took Frodo's hand, leading him out of the great hall.

They walked out into the night. The air was cold and crisp and the stars twinkled in the inky black sky, it was a cloudless night. Kĩyara looked up at the stars, breathing deeply. She whispered something under her breath.

"What?" Frodo asked.

She smiled, down at him. "Nothing."

"Do you know about the stars? I mean the stories behind them, the old elvish lore?"

"Yes, I do Frodo. Not as well as Galadriel or Elrond, but I know quite a bit. Why does it interest you?"

"I never heard much about them on my last adventure, although I know that they were held in great respect by elves, I'm just curious."

"Well then I'll tell you about them master Frodo." 

She led Frodo onto the high stonewalls that surrounded the palace. They sat on one of the crenels and Kĩyara lent against the cold stone next to her. 

Frodo peered cautiously over the edge then quickly withdrew. Hobbits didn't like heights. For the duration of the feast, which carried on well into the early hours, Kĩyara and Frodo talked about the stars and elven lore. Once Kĩyara had related all she thought Frodo would find of interest, they sat in silence for a while, thinking. 

"Kĩyara can I tell you something?"

"Anything Frodo."

"I feel lonely, I know I have Sam and everyone, but I still feel isolated."

Kĩyara felt as though her heart would break, Hobbits made you want to protect them, and the look on Frodo's face was a picture of anguish. She put her arms around him and sat him on her lap. She couldn't do anything else except comfort him and it made her feel awful.

"There's nothing I can do Frodo" she whispered, "If I could I would." 

"I know, I don't think anyone can, but I just had to say something. I didn't want to tell Sam he would worry and I can't imagine telling Aragorn." 

He sounded as though he was crying as he had taken deep breaths between words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell anyone, it's just that…"

"Some things should be said Frodo, you have more courage than me."

"You are far braver, and you're an elf, I'm just a hobbit."

"No Frodo you are braver. I can be brave but I am terrible at emotional courage. As for your only a hobbit, hobbits are worth just as much as elves. Our time is over, yours is just beginning."

Frodo smiled up at her. "Thank you. You know just what to say sometimes."

"Unfortunately it's only sometimes." He smiled at her. 

Kĩyara gazed out over the plains, to the south you could still see the smoke rising from the last plain that was destroyed, then she made up her mind, she had a feeling that it was the right one. 

"Frodo you have many souvenirs of your past journeys, lot's of them from elves. I want you to have one from me and this journey." She took a chain from around her neck on it was a pendant. It was bright silver with a deep blue stone in the middle. It was an eight-pointed star, four were long points and every other one was shorter. Frodo gazed at it in awe; it was so bright it seemed to radiate light.

"Mithril!" he exclaimed recognising the colour of the metal.

Kĩyara nodded. 

"But what is the stone? It seems to swirl, parts of it are blue, some black and others purple. It's beautiful."

"It's _loeadhan _or sky stone. It is seldom found in Middle Earth now. But it is more than just a fine elvish necklace, Frodo. It used to be my mother's, see it is in the shape of the house of Aithianne. Take it Frodo."

"I cannot, it is too precious."

"It's alright I have had it many an age." Kĩyara took it and put it around his neck. "To remember me by."

She didn't know why she just said that, other than that her heart had told her to. Presently Frodo fell asleep having more need of it than elves and that was how Legolas found them an hour later, Frodo asleep in Kĩyara's arms. He wondered what it would be like when Kĩyara held their child like that. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two day's after their arrival at the palace the company was once again ready to set off. Éomer, Éowyn and Faramir had also decided to ride with them to Minas Tirith. The courtyard was a hive of activity. The horses were being led out, saddled and ready to ride. Caradien was valiantly trying to shake off his groom by rearing; this did naught but to upset the rest of the horses. Kĩyara swung into the saddle and took the reins. Caradien pawed the ground then bucked. Kĩyara sat it and waited for the others. Éomer was the last to mount, his horse a white stallion. As he walked the horse forward Caradien reared. It was one of his special rears as Kĩyara called it. He crashed back down.

"Well sat my lady." Éomer said.

"He's just playing, silly horse."

"Are we all ready then?" Gandalf called.

"Yes!" Aragorn answered. 

"_Rohanilinion_!" Kĩyara cried and Caradien reared again. The rest of the horses were caught by Caradien's mood and followed the lead, they galloped out of the gates raising a dust cloud as they went. 

They had gone nearly a mile at a slow canter, Legolas kicked on Hénduil so he fell into line by Kĩyara.

"I'm bored, let's liven thing's up a little." She grinned mischievously.

"For once I'm with you, no one has spoken yet. We need to go a little faster I think."

"I have the perfect idea." She lent closer to whisper in his ear.

There were cries as Legolas and Kĩyara urged their horses into a gallop, they split and went either side of the ride. They laughed and called out as they sped past. Kĩyara shouted something that made the rest of the company's horses ignore their riders and try to spurt forwards as well. 

"_Rohanilinion_ Legolas!" Kĩyara shouted. 

They both burst into laughter as they galloped onwards, Kĩyara stood in her stirrups and looked back the other horses were fighting with their riders, bucking and rearing, trying to follow the elf-steeds. Kĩyara shouted again, her voice carried on the air it was no language anyone understood but the horses. They tossed their heads and broke into full gallop. 

There were more cries as the riders valiantly struggled, the elves laughed again, they jumped a log and landed in a shallow river, the water sprayed around them as they pounded across. 

"Race you to that hill!" Legolas cried pointing at a small grassy knoll.

"Easy!" Kĩyara kicked Caradien on his muscles bunched and stretched she felt the power of it surge through her as his legs moved, he stretched out eating up the ground in his stride. She easily reached the hill first and stood on the top waiting for Legolas and the others. 

Legolas reached her first and reined in beside her. "That was fun."

"I know did you see their faces!"

They both sat there and grinned; both had a mischievous side to them. It was perfect, for a moment they had achieved total understanding it was broken when they were forced to look forward as the rest arrived.

The wind swept across the plains of Rohan and the solitary trees strained against its force. No one saw ten horses galloping across save the herdsmen of The Mark and they did not trouble them selves. The company were a silent ghost passing like a shadow, the noise of hooves carried away on the wind. 

For six day's they rode, stopping little and pushing their horses to the limits. With each passing hour they drew closer to Minas Tirith, the white city, closer to safety. There had already been two orc attacks. The company spoke little to one another as they felt a sense of urgency and fear clawing at their minds.

The air was thick as though swirling with meaning though no one could read it. Kĩyara had for the past six-day's had the same dream as she verged on the edge of sleep and wakefulness. She was stood on a hill and she was saying goodbye to everyone, then she was galloping across the flat land where two armies were battling, she recognised orcs and Rohrrim, men and elves, but she was not fighting she was heading for the hill on the other side of the valley where a great black figure was stood. 

Then there was a flash of blinding light and she felt a power well up in her dream self and spill out, the black figure fell. Next she was looking down on her body on a cold slab of marble, Legolas was knelt beside her. Then she woke. A weight settled on her shoulders as she contemplated the meaning, it was far too vivid to be a normal dream it had to be a premonition or something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the seventh day after their departure from Rohan the white city at last emerged on the horizon. They made camp eight miles from the gates as night was already upon then, Aragorn however continued with Gandalf, eager to see Arwen. Sam had the fire burning merrily and once more had his black pot hung over it.

"I'm sorry King Éomer this is in no way fit for a king but it's all I have." He said ladling out the stew into rough bowls.

"Sam, you're a twit, you know, everyone loves your food and you're just too modest about it!" Kĩyara laughed hugging him as he handed her the bowl.

"Thank you, its just as I've never been much good at things." He said blushing red.

"Sam! You know that isn't true!"

"Ssh." Legolas said, straining as though he was trying to hear something. 

Everyone stopped talking and listened. Kĩyara heard it then too, a high shriek borne on the air. It was cold and bone piercing. It made Kĩyara's blood run cold. Everyone else looked blank, they did not have the hearing of elves. It stopped and all was silent except for the sounds of the night. 

Legolas asked her in elvish. "Did you hear it?"

"Yes, it was…"

"Don't say it they might guess, we don't want them worried."

"We should keep watch tonight." They exchanged hurriedly in whispers.

"Don't hide this from us. Legolas what did you hear?" Gimli had picked up the tone of urgency in their voices.

"It was the Nazgûl Gimli." Legolas said reluctantly. 

Everyone went white. 

"The…the…black…riders?" Frodo stammered. 

"Yes" Kĩyara answered.

"But their leader fell, I helped!" Cried Pippin looking at Éowyn.

"One of them did, just as one of our company fell, it does not mean they are all gone. They are abroad it seems." Legolas said peering into the gloom.

Just then the unearthly scream of the Nazgûl rent the night air again. It was close, even the other's heard it. The fire flickered and died in its stone circle. They were plunged into the darkness of the night. Only the moonlight and the elves glow lit the ground now. They stood and drew weapons. Around the campsite the grass rustled as long cloaks swished through it. They were surrounded. Fear was in everyone's eyes, despair swept over them as the evil advanced. 

Kĩyara nudged Legolas with her arm, and said in elvish. "You have to help me, I…I cannot do it on my own."

"Do what?"

But she had already started saying the words to an old song. It was called wild fire; it was on old legend about a wise man that could conjure fire from nowhere. She was singing the words fiercely and she held her sword in front of her. Legolas joined in. He was doubtful as to the effect of it, but as he was about to give up, he saw it. The swords that the company brandished were wreathed in flames. They licked the cold metal and leapt from the edges. No one had noticed or could see the fire though save Legolas. 

The ring wraiths advanced closer now, unaware of the flaming swords. One was caught by Éowyn's sword as she arced it down, its cloak going up in orange flame. It shrieked horribly and turned around trying to dampen the flames. Éowyn looked surprised and looked around at Kĩyara. Still they fought on. 

However there were only four wraiths there, Kĩyara looked wildly around. In the midst of the battle they had forgotten the hobbits. They were surrounded by the remaining wraiths and were helpless. With a wild cry she turned and ran towards them she heard a shout behind her. It was Legolas.

"Take Frodo! It's him they want, they have a vendetta!"

Out of the darkness came the sound of hoof beats, Caradien was galloping towards Kĩyara, glowing gold in the moonlight. He came beside her and she leapt onto his back with ease. She felt as though it was slow motion, it seemed to take an age to reach the hobbits even though they were no more than a few strides away. Each second more painful than the last, the wraiths drawing in on the crouching halflings. Even in that time of need Legolas could not help but stare, she looked so powerful atop her golden horse, riding for all she was worth, hair streaming and her voice hoarse from war cries.

As she neared the wraiths scattered at the presence of a powerful elf. Kĩyara had the power to withstand them Legolas knew, she reached down trying to reach Frodo's hand, she grasped it tightly and pulled him up in front of her. 

"You can't let her take him! She'll be caught!" Éomer cried out.

"She's the fastest rider!" Legolas answered firing an arrow at the retreating forms of the wraiths.

That was the last Kĩyara heard as she galloped away, soon there were more horses behind her. Caradien was tired and had rested little in the time they had stopped. The wraiths were gaining. 

She spurred him on, feeling him lengthen his stride. A wraith closed in on her left, she cried wildly sending Caradien on. She was overtaking them! Her hair whipped about in the wind and her cloak was like a banner behind her, she was now only a mile from the gates of Minas Tirith. 

Her head swam _come on you can do it! _She was mentally urging on Caradien willing it with every fibre in her body. It was no use though he was falling behind. As the wraiths horses closed in they lunged at him trying to bite his flesh. He shied away, valiantly trying to keep going he stumbled and came to a stop, shaking with the effort of carrying his mistress.

"Kĩyara what are we going to do?" Frodo's voice was bear more than a hoarse whisper, the evil clutching at him and claiming him. 

"YOU CANNOT TOUCH ME! BY ELBERETH AND GIL-GALAD YOU WILL HAVE NONE OF US!" At the sound of her voice the wraiths stepped back. Kĩyara drew her sword and held it out. She shouted again in her earth voice. 

When she used it they turned and fled. Galloping away into the night their shrieks of defeat echoing on. Kĩyara smiled triumphantly then she realised Frodo was limp in her grasp. He had succumbed to their evil force. She cried out in despair clutching at his cloak. 

"I'm sorry Caradien, but I need you again, please for me." She whispered in his ear, her voice was tearful. She kicked him on; courageous and brave he once more gave his all for her galloping the final mile to the city gates. 


	3. life is but a passing shadow

Disclaimer: I disclaim! I disclaim! I'm nothing to do with Lord Of the Rings…I Swear!! 

A/N: The third part, but not the final. In this my two fav characters in the whole world might not make it. God I hate myself sometimes. 

The guard on the tower called down the one below.

"Single rider approaching at speed! It's…Bob! It's elvish!"

Bob looked out. It was as well. "Do we open the gates?"

"Not for elves! You don't know what trouble they can bring!"

Up on the city walls Aragorn was pacing backwards and forwards, contemplating what he and Gandalf had discussed. By chance he looked up and saw Kĩyara galloping towards the city surrounded by wraiths. His heart froze at the sight. They were one thing he had hoped would be banished forever.

"What…"

As he spoke Kĩyara stopped, as an onlooker he saw a blaze of white light as she wielded her power. The light illuminated everything it dazzled the wraiths and pierced their soulless bodies. They backed off, eventually turning away and disappearing. The light failed leaving only her elvish glow as she made her last push for the safety of the city. Aragorn ran down to the gates knowing that the guards would not let in an elf. Not all prejudice had been removed from Middle Earth.

He ran towards the great mithril gates and shouted. "Open them!"

"Who's there? I don't open the gates for any old person." Bob challenged.

"It's your King! Open them!" Aragorn shouted.

Stunned the guards fumbled with great metal locks eventually pulling them apart just in time to admit the horse and rider.

"Shut them!" Kĩyara shouted back coming to a skidding halt. She flung herself from the horse and reached up for Frodo he had come round now but still looked ill.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked 

"We were attacked by Nazgûl, they have followed me." She was out of breath.

"I know I saw from the walls."

She supported Frodo under his arms and helped him walk. Aragorn put a hand out. "Let me take him, you are exhausted."

She nodded wearily.

"Follow me, we'll go to the houses of healing." He said setting off at a brisk walk, Frodo in his arms. She lent on Caradien's wet neck, his sweat mingling with her tears. He put his head down and nuzzled her cheek.

"I know, I know, he'll be here soon." She whispered back. 

Slowly she began the long walk following Aragorn's retreating figure. She looked around. Caradien was limping badly and he had several gashes on his body, every step he took sent pain shooting through him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry boy. Forgive me." Kĩyara whispered frantically.

Step by step she began to follow Aragorn, it took less than half an hour to pass through the seven gates and levels of the city but it felt a lot longer to Kĩyara and she felt enormous guilt at the sound of Caradien's uneven hoof beats behind her. 

She was oblivious to the houses and streets around her, unaware of the flicker of lights at windows as the people murmured a whisper of elves in the city as she passed through. Aragorn stopped in front of a large rambling building, built like everything else in the city out of white stone. He knocked on the oak doors. He had a hurried conversation with the woman who opened them; she peered suspiciously over his shoulder. Aragorn raised his voice.

"You will let her in!"

"Aragorn it does not matter, I am not hurt, let me have some things for Caradien and I will be fine, just help Frodo." She said softly.

He turned around. "No, you need looking after, you must come in side."

"Honestly I have nothing more than bruises and scratches, it's Caradien that needs care."

He sighed and turned back to the woman. "Find Queen Arwen and tell her to stay with Frodo, I will go with Kĩyara."

"Will he be alright?" Kĩyara asked wearily, her legs threatening to collapse under her. 

"Yes, Arwen will watch over him, although she no longer has her elvish grace she is not totally devoid of power and he is not that bad now. She will help him. Follow I shall show you to the stables." Aragorn reassured her.

They walked for another fifteen minutes before they reached the stables of Minas Tirith. They were well made with a cobbled yard and roomy straw filled boxes. Aragorn woke the groom and told him to fetch warm water and salt. Together they rubbed Caradien down and washed the wounds on his legs. Caradien flinched as Aragorn poured water over a deep laceration across his flank.

"_Lle ume quel_, good boy." you did well Kĩyara said stroking his head softy whispering soothingly to him. 

The work had kept Kĩyara going but now she felt the weariness descend on her as she closed the stable door. She was confused, she was never normally this taken by toil and she had done relatively little. Using her power always tired her but not this much, even the long rides should not affect her like this. As though Aragorn could read her mind he said

"It's the baby Kĩyara."       

"I know, I know, it's all Legolas' fault." She said half jokingly resting her head on the stable door. 

"What's my fault?" Said a familiar voice. 

The rest of the company walked into the yard, the guards had opened the gates for them at the command of King Éomer, even though they had an elf with them. Legolas left Hénduil and walked over to her. She collapsed in his arms letting him trail his hand through her hair. 

"What's my fault?" He said again more softly.

"That I feel so bloody tired, it's the baby protesting…damn that's done it now." 

She stood back and looked at King Éomer, Éowyn and Faramir. They hadn't known that she was pregnant and they took the controversial news with polite surprise and said nothing. 

"Come you all need sleep, to the palace" Aragorn said to break the enveloping silence. 

"I need to see Frodo first though, to know how he is." Kĩyara protested. 

"No, you're coming with me." Legolas said firmly steering her after Aragorn. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun rose the next day, peeping through the window and spilling over the bed where Legolas and Kĩyara lay. Kĩyara cried out in her sleep and Legolas woke, he couldn't work out what had woken him at first. Then he realised as Kĩyara struggled under the sheets next to him. He shook her gently. Her eyes opened she was breathing deeply.

"It was that dream again." She said her voice still edged with fright.

He pulled her close so her head rested on the pillow just below his. "Don't worry it's just a dream _alayen_."

"But is it though? It seems too real, I fear it's meaning." Her voice was troubled.

He kissed the top of her head and ran his hand down her back. However Kĩyara was not in a loving mood and got up.

"Aren't you going to stay a bit?" Legolas asked, his words only just hiding his disappointment.

"No I have to see Frodo and Caradien." She said from inside a pale blue shirt. 

She gave her hair a quick brush in the mirror, pulled a face at its untidiness and grabbed her cloak, rushing out of the room leaving Legolas alone and thoughtful. Legolas got dressed and watched her cross to the houses of healing from the window. He sighed and turned away, her dreams troubled him too. 

Kĩyara ignored the woman at the door to the houses of healing who told her elves were not allowed in her house and rushed through the corridors, following her senses, into a chamber with a high ceiling. Frodo was sat up in a huge double bed that swamped his small figure. Aragorn sat on his other side on a small but ornate stool. Kĩyara ran up to Frodo and hugged him fiercely. He hugged her back.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine now thanks." He was still pale and drawn but his voice was back to normal. 

She pulled a chair up and took his hand in hers. "Are you sure, you had me so worried last night."

"Yes! I'm fine! You're sounding like a mother already."

Aragorn laughed as Kĩyara scowled at him. "Not by choice though." She added. 

"You're having a child?" Said a surprised voice.

Kĩyara hadn't noticed before but at a stone basin in the corner of the room stood a beautiful she-elf. Arwen walked back across with a glass of water in her hand that she gave to Frodo, who sipped it unconcernedly.

"Arwen." Kĩyara nodded curtly. 

"Kĩyara." Arwen returned with no more warmth than Kĩyara had used.

"You two already know each other then?" Aragorn inquired.

"You could say we were…"

"Rivals." Kĩyara finished for her.

There was a forced politeness in the room as the conversation continued. Aragorn looked puzzled at the contention that hung in the thickening atmosphere. He had never asked about Arwen's childhood, had he she might have told him that Kĩyara had often been in Lothlorién and Rivendell at the same time as her when they had been younger. They had always delighted in seeing who could wield the most power; both being equally matched at the time, however they had got a bit carried away as they grew older and it became a competition. One that was never solved if it had one of them would probably be dead. But Arwen knew that it was Kĩyara's victory in the end. She herself had given up her power for the love of Aragorn whereas she knew that Kĩyara wouldn't have done. Arwen knew that Kĩyara saw it as her victory as well and it filled her with a wild bitterness. 

For three days Frodo was an invalid in the Houses of Healing, he was visited often by everyone and quickly recovered. On the dawn of the fourth day Frodo was released from his bed to join the company's summons to the great hall. There they would decide their new course of action. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kĩyara and Legolas hurried along corridors and past guards, they were late. Having "forgotten" to get up. They finally reached the doors and pushed them open, on the high white stone dais were set the thrones of Aragorn and Arwen, as in Lothlorién chairs were set in a semi circle below. They sat in the two remaining ones and waited. Aragorn looked at them with a wink then began his speech 

"Now we are all here I can begin. Elrond gave us two vials of the light of the star Elendil captured in water from the Great River Anduin. He sent us with the purpose of bringing them to Minas Tirith and we have achieved that, at least for one of them. He also said that once we arrived we would know what to do. However that is not the case I fear. We have little clue as to what we must do now therefore I suggest we send a messenger…"

"What's that?" Kĩyara cut in mid-sentence. 

"What's what?" Aragorn said, annoyed at being interrupted. 

"That over there" She said standing and walking to a stone slab on a pedestal in the corner of the hall. It was carved with leaves and vines in an intricate but random pattern.

"It's the table for the crown of Gondor. Why?" Aragorn answered.

Kĩyara bobbed down next to it and ran an elegant hand over the engraved pictures. She sucked in her breath sharply. 

"This is not just a stand…look it's picture writing." Everyone got up and crowded round. 

"Look there" She placed a slender finger on a picture "it's a star and a moon, they are common symbols for elves are they not? Then there is a serpent for evil yes? Then look here the serpent is twisting around the star and moon," She shuffled around to the other side of the stone "and then there is a ship carrying the elf symbol away. Next, around this side there is the star of Elendil and look, there is a picture of the king am I right?" She continued not waiting for an answer. "Then there is the moon and stars again." Kĩyara smiled proudly.

"Yes but what does it mean?" Pippin asked.

"First it shows the elves, then evil Sauron I suppose, next is the War with Sauron the serpent wrapped around the moon and stars see? After that our people began to leave these shores represented by the ship. I don't know what this last one means though."

"I do, it means if the king puts the star light in the right place then the elves on the grey isle will return to aid us." Aragorn breathed in awe.

"Our people return?" 

Legolas said not able to hide the exhilaration in his voice. Kĩyara hugged him.

"But where does it go?" Sam asked pointing out the problem.

"I don't know." Aragorn answered truthfully. 

It was Frodo who found the answer, due to his height he could see under the slab of stone and he realised that it wasn't fixed to the pedestal. He shouted out and together Gimli and Legolas moved the stone, the noise grating through them.

"Turn it over!" 

Said Frodo excitedly. On the underside of the stone was carved a message in the language of elves.

_The lives entwined with Elendil answer its call_

_Though sea and distance part them_

_Be the King true and worthy he shall decide for all_

_Whether to pray upon the stars _

_Those given the gift shall stop the fall_

_From light into darkness_

_Place Elendil above the great hall_

"Of course! The tower of Amon Helil! There is a cavity opposite the west window, no one knew what it was for!" Arwen told the surrounding people. 

They followed as she led the way out of the hall and through a small wooden door to their right. They walked up a long set of spiral stairs, Sam counted to five hundred before they reached the top, there was another door that led into a huge circular room. There were four windows that marked the four compass points. The compass was on the floor in blue and gold. Above the east window was a hole bored in the rock. 

"Pass me the vial Frodo." Aragorn said, Frodo put his hand in his breast pocket and produced the vial. 

Slowly Aragorn put it in the stone. When it was fully in the rock seemed to close round it so it was held fast. For a moment nothing happened then blinding white starlight erupted from it, it filled the room and then spilled out of the windows. It ran across the city, it was brighter than the sunlight and you could see it rushing westwards to the sea over the rugged landscape. There was a distant sparkling on the horizon as it reflected off the water. Then it was gone, away across the sea. The others turned to leave but Legolas and Kĩyara rushed to the centre of the room.

"Wait!" Legolas said and everyone turned. There was another flash of starlight, but these rays went North and East to the elf colonies there.

"Star song!" Legolas cried. Kĩyara rushed to the west window leaning right out. 

"They're answering!" She shouted

"What are you on about?" Gimli asked. 

Kĩyara and Legolas turned everyone had blank looks on their faces, except Arwen who just looked pained. 

"Star song! Oh I forget you can't hear it. It is the most beautiful sound known, it is the sound of a universe of stars singing. We rarely hear it now as the power of elves has settled elsewhere, they say on the Grey Isle it is often heard though." Legolas explained.

Arwen looked wistful. "To hear the sound of stars again!" She said quietly.

Aragorn put an arm round her in comfort. All were silent for a while straining to hear the star song but failing. 

After a few minutes Frodo asked. "What did you mean they are answering?"

"It's a sign to show that the grey isle has received our call, they will set off soon. The other flashes were messages to other elvish settlements, our kinsmen will come to our aid." Legolas answered.

"Saying that we must gather our forces, I can feel the evil on the air now." Aragorn said gravely he turned and led the others out of the room. Kĩyara and Legolas stayed in the room longer after the others had gone, listening to the song until nightfall. But as the sun set that night the sky turned blood red. It was like ink dropped in water, billowing out from the jagged peaks that ripped the southern horizon. It spread out over the sun turning its golden rays deep red and bathing the city in an eerie red glow.

Over the next week the sky did not return to the forget-me-not blue it had been before. The air was heavy with foreboding and ill tidings. Panic and rumours were rife, passed from lips to lips. The older people had seen this before and knew the pain it brought, for the young it brought a heart-felt terror. 

Messengers returned from their errands, from the Riders of Rohan, to the dales and valleys where Faramir and Éowyn dwelt and to the Dunedaine in the North. All answered their pleas and promised to aid Gondor when told that the elves would return.

It was ten day's after they had summoned the elves that they arrived. A distant blast on a horn told the stricken city that there was news and the Company hurried to the great hall where Aragorn told them the news 

"There are sails on the horizon silver ones, they sail in a host of light it is said. We must make haste to the shores." Even the most terrified could not help but find hope at the arrival. An hour later they set off west. 

Caradien was fully healed now and rearing to go. They galloped west bearing the banners of their houses in formal ceremony. It was quite a procession as the guard of Minas Tirith and a few of the Rohrrim were present as well in their shiny uniform and strict formation. 

Kĩyara, Legolas and Gimli had decided to carry their own standards, as there were no people of their houses to bear it for them. There was the silver leaf and moon on a green back ground for the Greenleave's, the Silver Star on purple for the Aithianne and a grey helmet and hammer on blue for the Dwarves. They tugged in the wind and bobbed with the motion of the speeding horses. 

They reached the Sea at noon and they waited on the cliff tops for the ships. The wind was strong and they could taste the salt on their lips. The waves crashed on the sandy shore, the spray flew high in the air and gulls cried overhead. 

"At last the Sea!" Legolas breathed.

He looked out eagerly over the yellow sands and the crashing and foaming waves.

Kĩyara did not answer him. She knew in her heart that Legolas wanted to go to the Grey Isles and that he would ask her to go with him, but she didn't know if she wanted to. Legolas had first glimpsed the sea in the fellowship and the desire to sail had been ignited in him, many woodland elves had fallen into the same trap. Before she could give it much thought though the ships appeared around the rocky headland and glided into the harbour like swans.

The party walked forwards so that they would meet the elves on the path leading away from the docks. Hundreds of elves disembarked from the first ship and walked along to the second ship, they reappeared leading horses. They waited on the shore and arranged themselves in order before walking up to meet their callers. At the head were three elves, one was male and two were female. As they neared Kĩyara recognised them and her heart leapt for joy. A burning sense of joy rose in her chest. 

"Nimrodel, Amroth and Tinuviél!" Arwen said in awe the faces gaining purchase in her memory. Kĩyara let her banner flutter to the ground and kicked on Caradien, her emotions taking over her body. "_Atara! Atere_!" mother father

She reined into a skidding halt and flung herself from the saddle, Nimrodel and Amroth did the same. She was crying as she hugged them.

"How long has it been?" Nimrodel asked her daughter, prising her away gently.

"Two thousand years yesterday." She answered tearfully. Embracing her parents again.

The elves from the grey isles camped around the walls of Minas Tirith and were joined over the coming weeks by companies from Mirkwood, Rivendell, Lothlorién and Rohan, Dwarves also came much to everyone's surprise. The creamy tents stood like a flock of sheep around the walls, covering the grass like a blanket of snow. Banners flapped in the wind. Legolas' father, Thranduil came with his soldiers but he did not intend to stay, as he was needed in Mirkwood to protect his homeland.

Aragorn insisted that Legolas and Kĩyara tell their parents that Kĩyara was pregnant to much protest but it was agreed. It was with trepidation that Legolas walked into his father's tent. He spent two hours in the tent and when he emerged he would not say what had gone on, though everyone knew it couldn't have been good from the look of flagging determination on his face. 

Nimrodel and Amroth took the news quite well though Amroth pointed out that he had her down for marrying one of the son's of Elrond. Kĩyara survived the emotional turmoil by playing her one good card; her mother and father did not leave her with instructions for love. 

For a while an illusion of peace settled on them but things were about to change; Kĩyara was going have her whole life brought down in a way she could never imagine. No one could have prepared her for what was to happen. The excitement of the preparation for war would be brought to a close. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a knock at the door to the room. It was a bright autumn day and with the coming of the host of elves the mornings were once more blue. The deep red evil driven back to the confines of Mordor. 

"Who's there?" Legolas called.

"A messenger from the Lady Nimrodel."

Kĩyara and Legolas grumbled as they got up and pulled on clothes. "Enter." 

An elf from the grey isles entered bearing a piece of parchment, he handed it to Kĩyara and left not looking at either of them, the news of Kĩyara's child had spread quickly. She tore open the seal and read it. 

"My mother wants to see both of us. She say's it's urgent." Her face was worried, the note sounded ominous.

Legolas squeezed her shoulder for reassurance; she smiled at him, a silent thanks. They walked quickly through the city passing the houses and the crowds of people as they bustled about. 

They reached the gates and walked to where the arms of Aithianne flew in the southerly wind. There, tents were pitched for those who belonged to that house, as it was all over the campsite. It was easy to tell which one Nimrodel and Amroth were in as the pale beige material that tents were made from had silver strands woven into it, making it shine and glitter in the sun. 

Gently Kĩyara pulled back the flaps and stooped to walk in. The tent was surprisingly light and well furnished, on a chair sat Nimrodel. Legolas noted that she looked like Kĩyara; she had the same hair and face. Kĩyara's eyes came from her father though who was stood by a basin of water. He filled a goblet and put it on the table next to Nimrodel. Nimrodel looked grief stricken and Amroth placed a hand on hers as he sat down. Legolas glanced at Kĩyara she looked terrified. Haltingly Nimrodel started

"The news I have affects you both, in fact it effects every living thing on this shore, but the fact is I do not know if I should tell you." A tear dropped from her eyes and she breathed in. 

Kĩyara was concerned, "What is it tell me!" She interjected.

"Do not be too hasty, I will tell you but first I would ask you some questions." Nimrodel continued. "Answer them truthfully and then you may better understand your lot in life, bitter as it is." 

Real fright was creeping up Kĩyara's spine now, gripping her heart. 

"How many months pregnant are you?"

"Three."

"Do you love master Greenleaf?"

"Yes" 

Legolas smiled to himself.

"Will there be a war soon?"

"Yes."

"What is the greatest sacrifice?"

"Life." 

Kĩyara's eyes widened as she realised her task, her fate. 

"No! No it cannot be!" 

She clutched tightly at Legolas' hand, her nails digging into his skin. She sobbed as Nimrodel nodded her head slowly the tears spilling down her cheeks.  

"The…the dreams." She howled in fear "NO, I WONT!" She shouted as though rebuking an invisible enemy, struggling to run away but Legolas held her, to much personal injury. 

"It is so Kĩyara, it can be no other way." Amroth said quietly his voice emotionless he was beyond that. Kĩyara collapsed in Legolas arm's she cried pitifully. Refusing to believe. 

"Sit her down." Nimrodel said. Legolas sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Kĩyara down next to him. 

"What must she do?" Legolas said in an empty, hollow voice already knowing the answer, the very thought too awful to contemplate.

"She has to sacrifice herself to Sauron, when he," Nimrodel's voice faltered "kills her the earth will destroy him, he has also hurt the earth and it wants it's revenge but it can only wreak it when she dies."

Legolas closed his eyes his heart sank. An empty future loomed before him.

Kĩyara walked about in a daze for three days, hardly talking and not eating at all. The whole city seemed to be under a spell, there was no laughter in the streets and no one joked or jostled. 

The city was dead.

A great depression invaded all hearts and could not be dislodged. Aragorn looked out over his lands from the windows of the great hall. He had called all the leaders of the companies present together. Spies told him that the dark lord had gathered a huge army in the caves surrounding Mordor. The weight of his role as King pulled him down, his mind swirling with horrifying thoughts of failure. He did not yet know of Kĩyara's task and was at a loss as to how they should wage this war. 

When all were seated he began the talks. After the great leaders had thrown battle tactics back and forth, picked over them, scrapped them and generally talked war Nimrodel held up her hand. The vicious debate Thranduil and Golin the Dwarf were having ceased. She spoke in a voice that told of age, wisdom and above all grief. 

"These plans are all well and good and they may stand us in good stead when the time comes, but pray I ask how do you intend to defeat the dark lord Sauron? We have no material object he is linked to; we have only the taste of his wrath and the evil that invades our hearts. What would the warrior kings do?"

If it had been another creature her words could be called mocking, but from her lips they were sense. No one spoke, not a soul moved. She ran her eyes over the gathered people, dwarves, elves, men, hobbits and wizards. She commanded their respect. 

"We prove a strong force, the magic of wizards, the valour of dwarves, the courage of men, the loyalty of hobbits and the wisdom of elves. But even with our united force we cannot overthrow the greatest of all, we may slay his servants and kill his allies but we cannot destroy the embodiment of evil. For that is what he his, he is evils shape. Elves certainly hold a power against him and his dark creations, we are born of nature and nature is the origin of goodness, but it cannot fight in a war. Good can overcome evil. But if evil has a shape so must good. Think what is it, bear in mind what I said about the shapes and guises of good?"

Silence. Then one small voice said. "It would be an elf and I know which one."

"Who speaks so knowledgably and with such conviction?" Nimrodel said quite surprised.

"Samwise Gamgee." Sam said bravely.

"Peregrin Took knows too." Pippin added proudly.

"What do the hobbits think? Who would you choose to face Sauron? Could you choose someone's fate for them?" Nimrodel interrogated.

Slowly Sam answered choosing his words carefully. "I think in all respect that you've done it already. It's plain to me that you have chosen to sacrifice something, sorry someone, but I can't see why."

"Who do you think I have sought then bold hobbit?"

Sam blushed at his forwardness and sat down. However Pippin stood up and answered her question. 

"Your daughter, Kĩyara." He said in a loud clear voice.

Nimrodel smiled sadly. "You are wise also it seems as well as courageous, yes it must be her. There is no other way."

Murmurs of dissent and anger rippled around the room. Arguments broke out and the peoples feuded. Once again Nimrodel raised her hand.

"Listen to me please! You know not of what you speak, she is no ordinary elf she has the power of the earth in her hand and the courage of many in her heart. Few of you know her, though many may have seen her pass, a brief glimpse of power in a destitute world. She has wandered Middle Earth for two thousand years long since we left. She has spent that time in the world she is comfortable in, one she can bend to her will. You do not understand, though many of you fear to put your trust in an elf girl, did you not once put in the care of a race you had not even heard of one that still had to prove themselves, which they did with a skill non of you foresaw. Why not in a being who has had thousands of years on this earth and one with a power to rival Sauron's? Do you fear that because she is not like you in sex or race that she will fail you? You forget the power that women have held over the years, especially those of elven races. Think before you throw away your lifeline." 

Nimrodel's voice ended on a deep meaningful sentence. The hall was silent; no one spoke while they contemplated her words. Far away down in the city a bird chirruped half-heartedly then stopped. The oppressive gloom in the air pressed down upon them, there seemed to be no other suggestions. 

Finally Golin spoke. "How do we know that you tell the truth? I would demand a demonstration before I trust to any elf."

Hiding her anger Nimrodel asked Aragorn. "Can she?"

"Yes, if only to satisfy the council here, where is she?"

"I don't know I will find her." 

Nimrodel returned after a few minutes with Kĩyara. She led her by the hand. Kĩyara looked blank, she felt nothing but the despair of her situation. She did not see the surrounding faces or hear the whispers that floated across the room. 

"Show them, they have to see." Nimrodel said in elvish

"I cannot."

"You can."

"I…am going to die and leave everything, I cannot do it." 

The council waited expectantly. Kĩyara just stood in the middle of the room. Whispers ran round, doubt in the air. Arwen sat on the throne next to Aragorn and cursed herself for what she was about to do, never she thought had she imagined herself doing this again. 

Kĩyara turned to walk out of the hall. The adrenaline cursed through Arwen as she stood. Aragorn looked at her and shook his head, but she continued. Music sprang from no-where and Arwen began to sing in a deep strong voice

"_Stric tha thu' gradh nach fhaigh thu cadal_" It was a challenge.

Kĩyara turned her eyes burning and she held out her hand, the automatic mood shaken from her shoulders by the feeling of competition. "_E hoireann iondrainn faramch_." She shouted back. 

Everyone watched with interest, some with fright, they had never seen elves pit themselves against one another in a battle of power. 

They continued to duel and Aragorn said to Arwen. "She will beat you! Submit! Do not risk this." 

But Arwen did not heed him. Arwen had chosen an old song that Kĩyara would know the meaning to, but she was finding it hard to get the power behind the words. The song can be roughly translated in the common tongue as:

_You often say you can't get to sleep_

_Suffocating as you are in the city_

_Much you long for what you lack_

_To go with the cleansing wind as heredity dictates_

_Arise and go with a shout of gladness_

_Your heart is saying that it knows best_

_Arise and go with a shout of gladness_

_Set your feet on the highway_

_Though your road won't promise comfort or freedom_

_Take the hazel's wisdom, rowan's protection_

_Your journey won't be bare or lack provision_

_With the fruit of song and the nut of knowledge_

_If this is your choice it is no exile_

_The great expanse of world under your shoes_

_Your journey goes over mountains and oceans_

_And you carry your home at your shoulder_

Arwen raised her hand in defeat and sat down. It was too hard now; the power no longer came easily. However her feeble effort saved Middle Earth, Kĩyara was shaken from her silence.

"What would you see? Would you see fires rage or water flow, would have snow or sun?" She yelled the power surging through her.

"A challenge that is not easy accomplished and could not be coincidence then Lady Aithianne. Make it night." Golin said with conviction. 

"As you would have it." Slowly Kĩyara walked to the huge window and raised her arms the huge face of the sun towards her. 

She began to murmur under her breath, slowly the light began to fade and the Sun burned orange and then red and eventually silver. The clouds shrank into pinpricks of light, the blue sky slowly darkened into navy and then into black, the air prickled with the raw energy of life. There were cries and screams from the city as the unknowing citizens saw the sun fade. In the hall though there were only gasps of amazement. The uproar from the city heightened and Aragorn shouted out above the tumult

"Quickly change it back!"

Kĩyara did as she was bid and soon the sun was once more high in the sky. She turned back to the gathered people.

"Will you trust me or will you allow me to keep my life?"

Aragorn took the final word and said sadly. "We will trust you." Kĩyara's fate was sealed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An attack on Sauron was planned for the week after; they would meet on the plains that separated Minas Tirith and Mordor. Kĩyara threw herself into practise putting off the thoughts that threatened to once more reduce her to nothing. Her feelings came out in her sword strokes and no one seemed able to beat her. She spoke little to anyone save Legolas. They treasured their remaining time together, spending every free moment with each other, reeling in the things they had always taken for granted. However they did not talk about what she had to do, they just supported one another.

The days slipped by with amazing speed, never before had Kĩyara been so aware of time and how it ate away at life. She woke early every morning so she could watch the sunrise, she listened to the birds singing and people talking, she noted everything. 

No one seemed able to hold her gaze before they looked away as though she were something to be afraid of. But this did not sadden her, she was too aware of her circumstances and surroundings to take offence. The day came too soon for everyone; it dawned as the others had before it, the sun creeping over the horizon, the light cascading down valleys and up mountains, reflecting off lakes and streams. 

This was to be her last dawn she thought, as she got dressed, she did not bother with armour, as it wouldn't help her. She put on a deep blue shirt and dark green trousers. The shirt had silver clasps and out of habit she put on her purple cloak with the star. On her side she strapped her sword she took a silver bag out of the dresser and went to Legolas she shook him awake, her voice was broken with tears as she said

"Wake up little prince." He opened his eyes and looked sadly at her. He sat up and whispered

"What am I going to do?" Putting a hand on her cheek.

"You're going to be happy and not dwell on the past after today." She said, every word an effort to say. 

"I don't know if I will be able to." She hugged him the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We shouldn't be late for breakfast come on." She sniffed.

They walked into the great hall were trestle tables had been put to accommodate the leaders of the company. Silently she her ate her last meal. When she had finished she gathered all her friends to her and began

"I want you to know that I love you all and I would give anything to stay with you. But failing that all I ask of you is one thing, don't let me be forgotten. Oh and I want to be buried outside not in some crypt. But before we set out I have gifts for you." The sad faces looking at her heightened her sorrow.

To Sam she handed a glass jar full of water. "Smell it." She said to him. He pulled out the cork and sniffed

"Why it smells of fresh soil and leaves!"

"Its bottled spring, if anything ever needs a bit of life or vigour a few drops of that should do." She smiled at him. 

To Pippin and Merry she gave a kiss on the cheek (which made them blush deeply) and a mithril and _loeadhan_ belt buckle. To Gimli she gave her shield with the house of Aithianne star on he said that he would bear it always in memory of her. To Gandalf she handed a horseshoe.

"From Caradien really." She added. 

Aragorn got a sword belt and last she turned to Arwen. To her she handed a silk cloth, when Arwen opened it there was a deep green stone the same colour as Kĩyara's eyes.

"An emerald elf stone from Rohan let our feud be put aside." They embraced the past buried. 

Frodo smiled sadly and wrapped his hand around the pendant on his neck. 

Together they walked from the hall and into the courtyard Caradien was waiting for her she stroked his neck and whispered into his ear

"Thank you for everything, you are a true prince of horses and I'm sorry for what I must lead you into to but I would ride no other steed." Kĩyara's sacrifice would also be her horses, for one last time she stroked his muzzle and he nuzzled her shoulder. 

She was to ride at the head of the Army along with the rest of the Company and King Éomer, Nimrodel and Amroth. The others would lead their battalions. Some one handed her Aithianne's standard, she clutched it with numb hands the wood smooth below her fingers, the sound of the material as it streamed in the wind fell on her ears. 

They were off galloping across to the last ridge before the plain that surrounded Mordor. The sound of eight thousand hooves beating the ground was all that could be heard, the foot soldiers and archers were already at the plain and waiting. It took less than two hours to reach the ridge. It was a long stretch of grass then a sold granite rock face, it ran for nearly two miles and was nearly eight feet high. 

The bulk of the horses went around and down and lined up in front of the foot soldiers, they were flanked on either side by archers. The banners of all the peoples present wrestled with the wind on top of the ridge, flying in the wind showing their colours. The line was long. On the other side of the flat plain a think fog swirled in the sir, it did not move forwards but as they watched it cleared to the sides to reveal Sauron's army. 

It was great in numbers and they were clad all in black. There were goblins, trolls, orcs, uruk-hai and all manner of creatures that were black and evil, the dread descended on the army. The black army advanced forwards with blood curdling cries and shouts. Aragorn shouted orders and arrows flew through the air with a loud whistling noise, three thousand arrows falling to earth. Kĩyara turned to Legolas.

"You know I thought that we were perfect together." She said boldly.

He dismounted she did the same. They stood together not caring that a whole army could see them. As she continued her eyes welled up with tears and they spilled down her face.

"It's ironic really that even though you are everything I've ever wanted I will never get to hold you again." She whispered breathlessly, he took her face in his hands.

"Why does it have to be this way, I don't want to lose you." He said quietly and for the first time she saw that he was crying too. 

"There are facts in our life that we can never change, my fate is sealed just say that you understand please." She sobbed back.

"I do understand, I just wish it wasn't true that's all." He rested his forehead against hers. He kissed her lips and tasted the salty tears on them. 

"I would live a thousand lives each one right by you, yet here we find our selves in this troubled time and seems we'll never get the chance. Isn't it funny how a moment can change your life? Now I don't want to face what's wrong or right, I just want you. Kĩyara you touched my heart and altered every plan I ever had." 

Those profound words were so meaningful she thought she would burst with the knowledge of what they meant.  

She kissed him just gently at first but soon it was more passionate, she laughed as she heard the calls and whistles form the soldiers below. For the moment all she could think of were the sweet feelings flooding her. She pulled away their lips meeting for the last time. She shook her head biting her lip to keep from running away. 

At last she wrenched her gaze from his and turned to the others she gave everyone on the ridge a final hug goodbye and for the sake of it a kiss on the cheek. She mounted back up again and looked out over the battlefield the orcs had reached the front lines of the army and were attacking and falling. In the distance a black figure stood tall and menacing. 

A voice carried on the air spitting and hissing. "Come and meet your match elf!"

Kĩyara took a deep breath. Her time was almost up.

"Legolas I'm sorry about our child. I love you. _Bei lemain_"be strong 

She took in his features before she went. She wanted his face to be imprinted on her mind when she died. 

"Goodbye Kĩyara!" The rest called. 

She smiled and said. 

"Cheer for us! This is mine and Caradien's last ride it's going to be a hell of good one!" With that she kicked Caradien into a high rear he rose proud and strong in the sun, glinting blindingly gold. He flailed his hooves and tossed his head the wind catching his mane and tail make it stream out with his mistress'. 

"_Tenna' telwan san_!" until later then Caradien landed with a thud that shook the earth and sprung away in a gallop. 

Legolas watched her; she was heading straight for the ridge edge! As the company watched Caradien's legs folded under him from a gallop and he leapt pushing himself far out over the edge his head tossing as he fell through the air, Kĩyara's mouth forming the words of a heartfelt battle cry mid-air. 

Then they disappeared, there was a tense moment when they thought she hadn't made it but no, she was galloping forwards the Army parting for her. As she passed the soldiers who weren't fighting they clapped and cheered, banging spears against shields. Sending the cry up round the battlefield an ear splitting roar that pushed on the soldiers and struck fear into the enemy. 

Legolas smiled in spite of his sadness, her banner was flying, her hair streaming and she was shouting out war cries, this was what she did best, power. She radiated it whether she knew it or not. She was a magnificent sight. Her horse lengthened his stride reaching out, his powerful hindquarters pushing her along. They watched her all the way across the field. She dropped her reins trusting Caradien to obey her and slashed with her sword killing a path through the enemy, her banner still flying. 

On she ran until she reached the opposite hill. She was no more than a speck to most now; only the Elves could see her properly. It was a steep hill to Sauron and it was a struggle, but Caradien held true to her and made it over the top with a last push of his haunches. Then the fog enveloped them. 

Waiting was agony for fifteen minutes Legolas watched the swirling mist but it seemed like an hour. Then there was a deafening roar and a scream. Legolas shut his eyes and everyone bowed their heads. 

It was over. 

A white light flashed across the battle, blinding the enemy, shrieks and howls of pain erupted into a magnitude of voices, evil forces screaming with the power crashing over them and their own soldiers shouting in triumph and joy. The Black Army turned and tried to flee, but they got caught in their own troops it was a slaughter. The mud turned red, and the floor was littered with half mutilated bodies. 

It was an overwhelming victory. 

The fallen were taken away as heroes and the enemy's bodies were piled high and burnt on a huge pyre. The acrid black smoke rose into the sky for days. The company searched desperately for Kĩyara's body among the dead, they found it at the foot of the hill where Sauron had stood. She lay in the mud face up to the sun, her eyes closed and her hair fanned out behind her. One hand was still clutching Caradien's reins; he lay beside her, still and cold to the touch. The sun illuminated her reflecting off her hair and Caradien's mud stained coat. 

Legolas knelt next her and put a hand to her face. The grief he felt could not be described in mere words. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The room was white and cold on a slab of marble Kĩyara was laid, next to her Caradien was placed though it had taken many men to carry him back from the field. Legolas knew she would not have wanted to be here in a room, she would have wanted to be laid on grass with nature but he hadn't the heart to argue with anyone. 

Some one had changed her mud stained battle clothes for a dress. Around her were stood the hobbits, Gandalf, Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, Nimrodel, Amroth and Galadriel who had come at the news of the victory. The air was filled with grief; they had not really believed that she would die. But there she was cold and pale. Legolas ran his fingertips over her lips and remembered when just the day before they had kissed him so sweetly. He would never feel that again or hear her voice she was gone. 

It felt as though part of him had been taken away. For the first time in his long years he felt lost with no one to turn to and the emptiness flooded his mind. He was too numb to do anything; there was no raw emotion like when she had left. 

The hollow empty world left was worse, he doubted if he would be able to continue, he replayed every moment they had ever spent together, the tender memories painful to his torn heart. Her voice sounded in his head, he heard the song she had sung in Lothlorién, when they had been so happy. He gave a twisted smile; she couldn't have known how relevant it would turn out to be. Quietly he began to sing it, not bothered that everyone was listening.

_I was no more than three days old_

_Too young to speak too young to count my toes_

_I think of the fields where I once ran_

_This moral twilight I've been plucked from_

_Up here we have no goals_

_You tear your heart you claw your soul_

_I wonder at this life that passed me by_

_But still I smile_

_Although I'm not with you down there_

_I sit alone up here and stare_

_It's me my name is Claĩré_

_Claĩré in heaven_

_I wait for my next life patiently_

_I'm in no rush because of what I see_

_It's hard for me to understand_

_Up here I see a new tomorrow_

_Your world collapses_

_For me I just had a while_

_But still I smile._

For a fleeting moment he thought she was there next to him, he looked around but no one was there. When he looked back to her body though his heart leapt, he could have sworn that he saw her eyelids flicker. Everyone else must have seen it because there was a tense excitement in the air. 

"Pass me your sword." Legolas said to Aragorn. 

He dared not breath lest he break the spell. He placed it above her lips. He steeled himself to look. The sword clattered to the ground and he stepped back dumbfounded.

"What did you see?" Aragorn asked eagerly.

"Mist. She's alive. She's alive!" Aragorn put his finger to her throat there he felt the blood pumping in her veins. 

He shook his head. "This cannot be, she was dead!" He said disbelievingly.

Galadriel looked over her and smiled. She put a hand to her forehead and said

"_I'l__ĩ__r en el luitha uren." _the song of the star enchants your heart

At the potent words Kĩyara's eyelids flickered and opened. "I have a headache." She said as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

There were shouts of joy and tears as they welcomed her back to the world of light. With difficulty she stood and waited for the noise to ebb away, when it had done she stepped forward into Legolas' arms and kissed him as though she hadn't seen him in a year. Once more there were cheers around the hall. 

The sun rose high that day and the sky was flawless blue, everything seemed to be rejoicing, birds sang with new vigour and the breeze rustled the long grass. 

The people in the hall jumped as a scrabbling and crashing noise came to their ears. They turned around; Caradien was struggling to stand and had fallen from the marble slab. Kĩyara walked forward and hugged him. 

He looked around inquisitively as if to say "What's the fuss, why am I here?" 

Everyone laughed, peace and happiness flooded out over the devastation that was Middle Earth. Things would turn out all right. Legolas had one question though

"How did you defy death?" 

Kĩyara shrugged just as stumped. 

Galadriel answered for her. 

"She had something so pure and unspoilt, something that had not been touched by evil or good insider her, Sauron couldn't kill it. But it needs Kĩyara to live so she could not die, but nor could she live. She just needed encouragement to make the step from dead to living that's all." 

Legolas smiled at her and kissed her again. "One more thing though, how did Caradien survive?" Legolas asked.

No-one had an answer to that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Six months later Kĩyara gave birth to a baby girl in Minas Tirith. They named her Áruinne she would grow have fair hair like Legolas but other than that she was all Kĩyara. 

Legolas sighed as Kĩyara took her in her arms for the first time.

"I don't think I can cope with two of you."

"I don't think I'll cope with two of me!" Kĩyara laughed tiredly.

He kissed the top of her head.

Under pressure from their families Kĩyara and Legolas married when Áruinne was a year old in the splendour of Rivendell. They lived all over the place, as Kĩyara couldn't speak civilly to her father-in-law, Thranduil, so living in Legolas' native Mirkwood was out of the question though they often visited. Kĩyara lost none of her power or skill, she could still sword fight and ride for Middle Earth, though she found adventure harder to come by now there was peace and she had the responsibility of a family. 

However she always insisted on making her own skirmishes if there were none to be found which always vexed her new Husband. He loved her and couldn't see her hurt, but she did not heed this and it was to become one of their arguing points for many years.  

Áruinne grew into a beautiful elf maid, she had long blonde hair and green eyes, she possessed all her mother's character though, and she was immensely proud, strong and determined. Not bad qualities but when mixed with a passion such as Kĩyara's they could be deadly. Legolas found much laughter in these days as he watched Kĩyara try to convince her daughter to learn to sword fight and ride properly. He loved Kĩyara and she loved him. 

Over the years they had two more children much to Kĩyara's displeasure. They were two boys named Fiaréan and Celen. Kĩyara and Legolas remained firm friends with all their companions and visited them many times. They caused a stir when they visited The Shire together as elves had been seen there only once before and by only a few. 

Kĩyara developed a special bond with Frodo and he was the only one she told what happened when she faced Sauron. No one else knew, not even Legolas and she referred to it seldom, putting it in the past. 

Kĩyara put aside her differences with Arwen and counted her a friend. They often spoke and met though they never challenged one another again. Nimrodel stayed for a while in Middle Earth to see her Granddaughter born before sailing back to join Amroth in the Grey isles. 

After a time nearly all the elves had gone to the Grey Isles, their presence no longer needed in Middle Earth. It was after the birth of their first son that Legolas asked Kĩyara to come with him, to go to Ithilien and sail to the Isles. This time Kĩyara knew that she would accept. She would follow him to the ends of the earth. 

When Fiaréan was old enough to ride they set out visiting their friends one last time. In the Shire Frodo joined them, he was weary of Middle Earth and the memories it held for him, it was a tearful parting for him though leaving Sam, Merry and Pippin. Sam wanted to come too but Frodo convinced him to stay with his wife Rosie and their daughter Elanor. 

Then they travelled to Mirkwood where Kĩyara had the biggest argument yet with Thranduil but they left on a good note, Thranduil commented that it wouldn't be right with out his annual argument with "that girl." They rode through Lothlorién, deserted as it was and it brought back many memories for both Legolas and Kĩyara. They were bittersweet and the empty forest increased the feeling. It had the atmosphere of a place that has been deserted for a while but the spirit of the people still resided there. 

On then they rode through Fangorn, Rohan and to Minas Tirith. There they said their final farewells. Joined by Gimli they embarked on their journey. Aragorn and Arwen watched as the ship left the harbour, two figures stood on the prow, waving goodbye never to return.

In the grey isles Frodo lived with Kĩyara and Legolas in the land that they claimed for their own. The land they lived in was beautiful and scenic. The gently rolling hills away to the west and deep forest to the North. There was a wide rugged moorland in the South that was perfect for riding. 

To the east the waves fell on the sandy shore and ran up the beach lapping at the white cliffs. Rocks scattered across the beach and small cool caves were hidden in the steep cliffs, if you stood on the beach on a fine day and strained your eye's hard you could just see the light reflecting of the white tower of Minas Tirith. 

They called it Érinan Lethainne or Land of the Leaf and Star. 

Song © Capercaille


	4. new lives

Disclaimer: If I owned lotr would I be writing about it? Here it is anyway, I don't own or have any connection with Lord of the Rings or any of its associates. All right?

Pairings: Legolas & Kĩyara

Summary: The introduction to their life in the Undying Lands. It's a bit slow but this is just to introduce Legolas and Kĩyara's offspring before I get into the juicy stuff. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm bored."

"You've said that already."

"Well I am, bored, bored, bored. This is a lifeless soulless place and I hate it."

Legolas gave his daughter a sharp look. She looked and acted so much like her mother he smiled inwardly. Her hair was the dark mysterious chestnut brown of Kĩyara's, but her eyes were starry blue. She was slumped in a chair her arms folded across her chest her foot began to tap. He could predict the next few hours now, Kĩyara would return home, one of them would start an argument and then someone would storm out. It was always the same when Áruinne was in this mood and he would get caught in the crossfire. 

He sighed. 

"Well do something then, ride your horse. She's a fine animal and deserves some attention."

"She keeps throwing me."

"Find your brother do something with him."

"He's not here."

Legolas gave in and continued putting flights on his arrows. There was a small pile of sawdust at his feet where he had been whittling away at the wood. He selected a green feather and clipped it to size with his hunting knife, slotting it into the groove. He ignored his eldest child; he knew that reasoning with her was futile. 

Eventually Áruinne got up and stalked out of the room, again he was reminded of Kĩyara, the determined air and long strides were reminiscent of her mother. At least it would save an argument, or so he thought because a few minutes later there were raised voices from the corridor outside. He looked up as the doors to the chamber were hurled open, crashing against the stone pillars.

"Now I know why I didn't want children!" 

Kĩyara walked towards him. She was splattered with mud and her cheeks were glowing. She bent down to kiss him but he pulled back

"Your muddy." He said matter of factly. 

Laughing Kĩyara wiped a dollop of soft brown mud from her cloak and smudged it on his cheek. 

"Kĩyara!" He said in protest pushing her away.

"Never did any one any harm, now your muddy as well so I can kiss you hello." She whispered in his ear.

He gave in not being able to resist her sparkling eyes and soft lips. She pulled back and smiled at him throwing herself down on the chair Áruinne had just left. Legolas placed his quiver down and turned to her.  

"What've you done all day then? I wake up and your gone, I hardly see you anymore." Legolas said reproachfully. 

Kĩyara didn't answer immediately but carried on picking the mud on her shoes. He watched her, trying to see the look on her face but it was no use as her hair fell forward acting like a curtain. He reached down and pulled the slight waves back and tucked them behind her pointy ear, whatever her expression had been he couldn't tell as she just smiled quickly at him before looking down again.

"Just riding, if we live here we should know our way around the place." 

He sighed and shook his head; he knew that Kĩyara already knew Érinan Lethainne like the back of her hand. Every tree in the forest, the scattered Mallorn towering above the ferns, the majestic oaks that she loved right down to the tiny saplings. The narrow winding paths, bubbling streams and waterfalls, every valley and indent in the grassy plain, every cove cliff and cave. He wouldn't be surprised if she was on first name terms with shells that sprawled across the beach. She was hiding something and he couldn't figure out what. However this time he let it drop and didn't push the subject. There were more pressing matters at hand.

The elves had arrived in the undying lands to discover that they were not alone on the wild and beautiful island. There were two other colonies of people. One in the North called the Icenne and one in the South called the Nicene. They were humans and possessed a quarrelsome and violent nature, however the war the elves had expected at their arriving and taking over of the land never happened. 

The appearance of the elves had in fact full filled a prophecy the people had of a nation completely different from them that would eventually drive the evil from the land and the island would be forever preserved. The arriving of the elves to the tiny Kingdoms was momentous, never before had they seen people like these, their beauty, grace and wisdom new and awe-inspiring. 

Instead of the war the elves had expected they received welcomes. Then they learned of the prophecy, but as far as they could see there was no real evil on the isle though they did not say. The elves held the tribes in low esteem their culture was despised it encouraged pain and suffering. 

As long as it did not touch the elves though they were happy sharing the Promised Land with the tribes. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning rose with unusual serenity, the light spilled out slowly covering things in a golden glow. The birds did not sing with such vigour but were melodious and sweet. The gentle summer breeze lifted the pale muslin drapes that hung over the open doors that led to the balcony and courtyard. The warm night had receded and it promised to be a fresh day. 

The oaken carving at the head of the huge double bed looked down lovingly at its occupants, Tuiena, the elf of love and wisdom. Her hands were upturned and held two bowls where candles were placed. Her gaze fell on the pillows. Through her eyes you could see a tall strong elf with light blonde hair and a handsome face with his strong arms around a slightly smaller she-elf. The elf he was holding had a delicate feminine figure but it radiated strength all the same. Her hair was a deep rich chestnut, it was ever so slightly wavy, and a tendril fell across her softly defined face. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his cheek was pressed against her forehead. For now there was total peace.

Legolas awoke to sound of small light feet skipping along. He kept his eyes closed to better hear the sound. When it stopped and a heavy object landed on him with a thud. He snapped his eyes open. Looking down on him was a small elven face; it looked a lot like his, as did the light blonde hair, cheeky smile and sapphire blue eyes sparkling under long lashes.

It was his youngest son Celen; he had been born only five years previously and he was without a doubt closer to his loving parents than either of his siblings. The reason was because Celen was the youngest he had no one to play with, to grow up with. Therefore he had developed a good bond with his parents whereas his older brother Fiarén and his sister Áruinne were independent and had always been separate. 

He was Kĩyara's special little boy because he was the only one that looked like her beloved husband though Legolas did not know this. 

"Wake up!" Celen said excitedly. Legolas pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the sleeping form of Kĩyara. Celen's face fell. His bottom lip trembled, he was verging on tears when Kĩyara stirred and opened her eyes. The smile on her face at the sight of her son was one of contentment.

"Good morning little prince." 

He burst into a smile and jumped on her clamping his arms firmly around her neck. After a brief tussle Kĩyara pulled him off and held him the air while Legolas laughed and he struggled.

"What do you want to do this morning _duinn solas_?" little prince Kĩyara asked.

"I want to go riding, to see Frodo." He replied in his high child's voice.

"Your missing something_." _Legolas reprimanded. 

"Please." Celen added sweetly.

"Alright then" Kĩyara sat him down on the bed "off you go." 

He jumped off the bed and ran full pelt to the doors and away down the corridor his blond hair flying. Kĩyara pulled herself from the bed and dressed, all the while feeling Legolas' eyes on her. Even now she still felt that thrill she had when she first met him, but now instead of the nervousness she had first encountered it was one of anticipation, smiling she turned around and bent over him. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder onto his cheek. She moved her lips closer to his ear 

"Don't worry your still my _solas._" Smiling seductively she turned on her heel and followed her son's trail, grinning at the wake of desire she left. Sighing Legolas rolled onto his side and wondered how she managed to perfect that look that completely melted him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fastening her cloak Kĩyara walked out into the stable yard. It was quiet as it was still very early in the morning; the forty or so horses were the only one's making any noise. The sound of muffled hooves on thick straw beds and the occasional whinny were the only sounds. 

From the far end of the stables Kĩyara could see five familiar equine faces peering out of doors, Caradien's golden one. Hénduil's ghostly grey. The others belonged to a big bay called Rockéiath who belonged to Áruinne and Fiarén's horse Leamian who was a dapple grey. Finally there was a little black muzzle poking over the last door, Kĩyara laughed it was Iargail Celen's tiny pony. Looking round she couldn't see her son anywhere, the fears that she had known for so long in Middle Earth still left their cautious ways on all the elves. 

"Celen?" Her clear strong voice echoed through the fine morning air only a hint of worry in it.

A little blonde head peered over the top of a barrel, she caught a glimpse of sparkling blue eyes before the cheeky face disappeared. Pretending she hadn't seen him she called out again.

"Where is that cheeky prince?" 

She said walking around looking behind bales of straw. As she drew closer to his hiding place Kĩyara could hear his soft breathing and the noise as his light leather shoes slid over the cobbles. 

Kĩyara stood tensed like a cat waiting to pounce, she timed it carefully listening to the noises and judging his movements. At the same time they both jumped out to surprise each other. Celen let out a high-pitched laugh as Kĩyara tossed him up into the air.

"How did you know where I was?" Celen said his face falling. 

Kĩyara melted completely, his bright round eyes and crestfallen face touched something inside her and an incentive she had once thought she would never show was pushed forward again. Sitting on the barrel and cradling him in her arms as though he was a newborn she told him

"It will come with practise little one. Don't fret. I could hear you breathing that was all." His little face frowned at her.

"You're just saying it to make me feel better aren't you?" He asked perceptively. 

"No," Kĩyara replied quite honestly "if you're anything like your father you will be the best hunter there is." 

She knew she had prevailed when her son smiled broadly at her and jumped up, racing towards his little pony. Kĩyara laughed as she watched Celen trying to reach the bolt on the black pony's door, jumping up and grabbing at it. 

Ten minutes later they walked out of the confines of the palace and onto the gently rolling hills of the grassland.

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed! Just a note to say that some of the elvish used is accurate some isn't and some isn't elvish at all it Gaelic so please don't shout at me *cowers behind settee*. Thank you! 


	5. pages of the past

Disclaimer: If I owned lotr would I be writing about it? Here it is anyway, I don't own or have any connection with Lord of the Rings or any of its associates. All right? This hasn't been mentioned in any previous disclaimer but I own Kĩyara, two lotr jigsaws, one collectors edition dvd with bookends, two action figures, three different versions of the book, the PC game ect…. 

Pairings: Legolas & Kĩyara

Summary: In this chapter Celen learns of his parent's homeland and the tales that surround it.

A/N: People have commented that Kĩyara should be fair-haired because her mother was from Lothlorién. I've probably got it wrong but she's my character so the hair stay's ok?? Lol. Also I know that the hobbits should be dead by now but it's no fun without them so can we gloss over that minor detail?? Thankyou!    

Sort of an A/N:

This is probably the best time to explain a bit about Érinan Lethainne. The majestic pale stoned palace was reminiscent of the stone halls of Mirkwood yet it retained the unrivalled elegance of Rivendell and Lothlorién. It was built half in half out of the ancient forest the west side was built around, and in some cases in, the towering trees while the east side faced the open grasslands which sloped inexorably down to the sandy beach and crashing sea. The sparkling blue Illenimon river wound around the palace entering the lands from the north and flowing into the sea like a translucent snake. 

It was onto the wide expanse of grassland that Mother and son trotted, they broke into a canter circling the palace and pounding through the long dawn shadows it created before entering the expansive woodland. The tall golden horse slowed to a sedate walk under the embracing arms of the lofty trees. 

With no command from his mistress Caradien turned his head to watch the tiny black pony catch up, the small blond haired boy atop it bouncing in time to the fast trot. Celen pulled on the reins bringing the excited Iargail to a halt, his head up and ears pricked listening to the sounds of the forest. Celen grinned upwards. 

"That pony's just as cheeky as you!" Kĩyara commented.

Celen's smile broadened. 

"I bet he's better than Caradien. Could beat that old horse any day!" 

Caradien looked quizzically at the tiny pair and tossed his head. 

Celen laughed. "I bet I bet I bet!" 

"I don't think so. I've been riding a lot longer than you and Caradien's bigger." Kĩyara teased. 

Celen stuck out his tongue at her and kicked Iargail's sides galloping off between the trees. Kĩyara laughed and chased after him Caradien expertly navigating the dense undergrowth. Celen caught glimpses of gold between the trees and urged Iargail on with mounting excitement. 

The little pony swerved and dodged round the trunks of passing trees carrying his little master safely through low hanging branches and treacherous roots. He heard the beating of Caradien's fast hooves gaining on him and his mother burst out of the foliage to left racing alongside him on the narrow path. She grinned at him and without even trying was flying ahead, Caradien's hooves sending clods of soil flying. 

The two burst out of the enclosing trees into a large clearing. There was the sharp scent of wood smoke. In the centre was a large grassy knoll with circular windows and doors, in the fenced and cultivated garden a small curly haired creature sat on a deck chair. He looked up suddenly as the two animals skidded to a halt, their riders throwing themselves to the ground. 

The hobbit smiled and got to his feet to meet them. Celen threw his reins onto Iargail's neck and let him nibble the grass while he rushed full pelt to the garden gate his defeat pushed from his mind.

"Uncle Frodo!!" He yelled throwing himself into the Hobbits embrace, Kĩyara watched contentedly from Caradien's side as her son greeted her best friend. 

The golden horse nickered softly in her ear and nudged her with his muzzle, smiling she left him to crop the grass with Iargail while she followed Celen into the Hobbit garden. Kneeling in the dew tipped lawn she pulled her son off Frodo.

"Don't hog him. I want a hug too!" 

She laughed holding a struggling Celen. He fell still in her clutch.

"Alright then." He answered in a subdued voice. "Where's Uncle Bilbo?" He added as an after thought.

"Kitchen." Frodo replied. 

Kĩyara watched her son push open the round green door and disappear into the dim light beyond before turning to the hobbit. She cast a serious eye over him.

"Hmm you'll do, come here." 

Smiling she greeted him. She looked into his sky blue eyes, they held so much that it was like looking into a well of thoughts. 

"You haven't visited for ages Kĩyara." Frodo reprimanded. 

"Well…it's just that…I know. Sorry." She finished it was true. Frodo shook his head and laughed.

"Come on we'll see what those two have got up to. I bet its stories again, or books. Could be books." Frodo said amicably leading Kĩyara into the hobbit house. 

Kĩyara ducked into the low hallway. They walked past the rows of walking sticks and cloaks into the cavernous kitchen, well cavernous for hobbits at any rate. Kĩyara loved this room, it simple and beautiful. The two large round windows looked out onto the back garden where the flowers nodded their heads in the breeze, there was the farmhouse sink and a long scrubbed oak table. There were more unusual things as well hung over the fireplace was Sting and the Mithril shirt. On a peg in the corner was the most unusual and useful cloak, it was grey or was it silver? Unless you really looked hard your mind didn't see it, it was familiar to Kĩyara Legolas had one too. It was made many years ago in the woods of Lothlorién. 

Bilbo was seated in his high backed chair next to the little fire crackling in the grate. Sure enough Celen was sat cross-legged on the floor next to the chair a huge black volume open on his knees, his finger tracing the writing along the page.

Celen had a deep love of reading; he had also mastered languages at a very early age. He could speak Sindarin and the common tongue as well as read them and he was learning Quenya too. He had spoken Sindarin first as it was Legolas' native grey-elven speech, Kĩyara spoke it too even though she was a high elf, the formal Quenya was saved for ceremony and literature. Next he had picked up the Common Tongue, as it was the second most used in the palace. Neither his brother nor sister had spoken or read so well at this age. Frodo interrupted Kĩyara's thoughts.

"What did I say? I knew it would be books! Do you two want a drink of anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks. Celen. Celen!"

"Hmm?" He said looking up from his book, totally oblivious.

"Do you want a drink?" 

"What? No. Thank you." 

He added before burying his nose once more. Kĩyara shook her head and sat in the soft armchair on the opposite side of the fire from Bilbo. 

Presently Frodo pulled up a chair form the table and sat down to listen to Celen who had begun to read out loud. 

"…soon the lands were divided once more and the south fell under evil…evil…what does that say Bilbo?" Said Celen his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Influences of an unparalleled nature." Bilbo answered knowledgeably.

"Oh." Said Celen then carried on. 

Kĩyara wasn't really listening now, she was thinking of the impending visit of the Icenne Lord, Lord Macsen de Avnell. Though the two tribes mostly occupied themselves by fighting each other, occasionally they imposed themselves on the elven kingdoms to seek alliances and trading. Though they always asked they continually left empty handed and bemused at their sudden acceptance of all excuses. 

Kĩyara grinned wickedly, humans were so gullible. She loathed the Icenne king he had only visited once before but she hated him on sight. Something began to prick at the back of Kĩyara's mind, something she couldn't quite place. Frowning Kĩyara listened once more to Celen. Suddenly it dawned on her, for the past hour she had sat while Celen was reading but she hadn't taken notice of what. Now she realised.

"…the Ring was found by a creature called Sméagol…" She gripped the chair. 

She and Legolas hadn't told Celen anything about their past, they had thought he was too young to understand the true meaning of it. When they told him they had wanted it to be more than a story, but here he was reading it out loud to the world. She swallowed her mouth was dry. She looked at Frodo imploringly; he shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. Quietly without Celen noticing she got to her feet and sidled out of the room. Kĩyara stooped in the hallway looking down on Frodo.

"He isn't supposed to know yet!" She whispered urgently.

"Look he chose the book himself."

"He shouldn't have to know about all that pain and suffering, not at his age. Not ever." 

"You weren't going to tell him?"

"Yes…but…"

"You weren't going to tell it word for word?" Frodo finished for her.

"I just don't want him to go through what we all went through in Middle Earth, not even in words. I love him so much, I just want to protect him…" 

She fell to her knees and let Frodo put his arms round her. 

Kĩyara pulled herself together and leaned back on her heels. 

"Sorry Frodo, it's not your fault. I suppose I can't make him un-read it. Might as well let him finish. I just wish he'd been a bit older, able to understand better."

"You know I think he'll understand perfectly. He's special, even you secretly think it, I can tell. He's got that extra something that makes him seem a lot older than he really is. We both know that Fiarén and Áruinne were never really interested, but Celen is just so…enthusiastic. About everything." Frodo elaborated. 

Kĩyara smiled, to hear him say those words made her so happy, she was proud of her son. 

"Thank you Frodo." She whispered. 

"You know Kĩyara I think your getting more submissive. If I'd said that before you had children you'd have bitten my head off." Frodo teased her. 

She laughed; they both knew it was a jest. The flame of rebellion and passion that drove her was still burning as strong as ever, she just knew how to control it better now. They re-entered the kitchen, however Kĩyara didn't sit down. She stretched and yawned, promptly hitting her head on the roof.

"Ouch" She complained giving the wood an icy stare. Celen giggled.

"Just wait till you grow up, then you can hit your head as well." Kĩyara cautioned. "Come on we'd better be going, otherwise your father'll complain I'm never there." Celen hugged the book tightly.

"I don't want to. Can I stay please? Please?" He turned round pleading eyes on her.

"That doesn't work on me Celen, come on. It's half an hour back to the palace and it's already past lunch."

"But I want to read my book, please I want to stay!"

"No! Come on." Celen saw how futile his attempts were and gave up. He stood still holding the book.

"Can I borrow this please Uncle Bilbo?" He asked timidly.

"Of course, I'm glad to have some one who takes an interest in an old Hobbit's tales. Frodo doesn't listen anymore." He said conspiratorially. Kĩyara smiled,

"Come on then, I wouldn't subject you to these poor hobbits any longer. Up you get." 

Slowly Celen followed her down the hallway and out into the gentle afternoon light that filtered through the mallorn trees. The hobbits stood at their gate watching their visitors preparing to depart. Kĩyara helped her son scramble up onto Iargail's back, the book fastened firmly to the back of his saddle. Kĩyara threw herself up onto Caradien.

"Goodbye Bilbo, goodbye Frodo!" Mother and son yelled in unison as they set off at a gallop back through the forest. Frodo smiled and shook his head.

"She's always going to be the same. You can force a child into an adult but you can never truly take the child out of the adult."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The arrow arced through the air and landed with a thud in the centre of the target. It stood quivering for a second before it finally decided to stay firmly embedded in the straw. Fiarén breathed out and looked round at his father and sister. 

"Beat that Ári!" He said smugly in elvish. 

Áruinne was drawing patterns in the dirt with her foot she looked up as he spoke. She glanced towards the target and saw the perfect hit. She threw him a 'smart-arse' look as she walked up to the line. Her bow wasn't as big or as heavy as her father or brother's but it was still well made. 

Carefully she selected an arrow and fitted it to the bow with the air and confidence of a master archer. She drew back the bowstring as far as her strength would let her and looked down the shaft of the arrow. The deadly tip was pointed straight at her brother's arrow. If there was one thing that could put a girl off target was the watchful and expectant stare of her brother and father, putting them from her mind she let the arrow go. 

As her fingers slipped from the bowstring she felt the tug of the breeze at her hair and cloak and cursed as she watched the arrow shoot through the air, totally off course. It landed on the outer edge of the target. She shook her head and turned back to the snide comments of her brother but he didn't say anything. He was staring apparently very interested in the sky. She stood next to him.

"What are we looking for?" She said following his gaze.

"Oh have you been?" He said faking ignorance. "Maybe next time sister." 

He added sarcastically looking at the target. 

"Shut up it was the wind."

"Yes, right. I believe you." He nodded. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I wouldn't look so complacent if I were you." Legolas interrupted.

"Why? My arrow's right in the centre you can't get any closer than that." Fiarén added boldly. 

Legolas just half smiled at him and turned to face the target. He nonchalantly fitted an arrow and drew back the bowstring. Then he let it go. The arrow was a blur, too quick to follow even with elven eyes. There was the sound of wood splintering and then the smack of the arrow hitting. Fiarén gaped at the target, his arrow was split in two the shards wavering in the breeze before falling to the floor. Áruinne laughed.


	6. loving you is hard

Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to do with Lotr. Full stop. Or if you're American, Period. By the way Kĩyara is my character, owned by ME.

Summary: Lord Macsen comes to Érinan Lethainne. Elves kick mortal ass. Kĩyara's nearly raped again…I suck at these so why don't you just get on and read?

A/N As you can see I have started making short (er!) chapters, I hope this makes it easier for you to read. Please review! One question though.

WHO THE HELL IS FIGWIT?? If you want to tell me please email me, the address is on my profile thingy. Once again, please review!!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the two broken shards of arrow fell to the floor Kĩyara crept silently up behind the three figures. Legolas was stood with his back to her basking in the awe of his children, who were in turn too busy inspecting the shattered remains of the arrow. Kĩyara walked noiselessly up until she was right behind Legolas, with lightening speed she reached down to her calf and drew a long thin dagger that nestled there invisibly. She made to stand and bring the dagger upwards, but all the blade found was metal. The shock of the impact ran right up her arm and into her shoulder jolting every bone in succession. 

"Ow!" Kĩyara said indignantly holding her arm.

Legolas grinned at her, replacing his knife. "Sneaking up behind your husband with a knife is not considered polite." 

"One day I will get it you can't win every time."

"Oh I don't know." He replied cheerfully. 

She shook her head and stood up, wrapping her arms round his neck. The magic that had kept them in love for so long wove around them, drawing them towards each other. Everything sounded far off and distant nothing mattered but them. She lent forward, her eyes flicked from his mouth to his blue eyes. She could feel his strong arms on her waist and back. 

"Mother do you have to?" Fiarén interjected.

Kĩyara closed her eyes and lent her head disconsolately on Legolas' shoulder, the feelings that held them both spell bound disintegrating. Legolas kissed the side of her head and whispered in her ear. 

"Save it for later." 

She was about to say something back but was cut off by the sound of horns. They all looked up expectantly at the Elf stood on the top of the nearest tower, he blew the horn again in two short blasts. The call was sent from outpost to outpost. The sound echoed back from elves concealed in the forest, to those out on the plains and returning to the palace. 

Kĩyara grimaced. "They're here." 

From the cobbled courtyard came the clatter of hooves and the cries of unruly humans. Legolas grasped Kĩyara's hand firmly and pulled her along beside him. She squirmed but he held fast.

"You won't wriggle out of it this time, there is to be no running off to Frodo. You're a big girl now." He added mischievously. 

She threw him a juvenile look and was about to make a sarcastic comment when she was pulled non-too gently into the courtyard. In the centre was a group of horses and men milling around, taking in the fine elvish architecture. Lord Macsen was stood in the centre of the hubbub he was tall and strongly built, he had shoulder length mousy hair and pin prick black eyes, stood next to his wife he dwarfed her. 

Lady Chandra was slight and petite; she had waist length blond hair and blue eyes. Kĩyara looked intently at her. Her eyes were nearly the same colour of Legolas' but they seemed watery. They held nothing, no secrets no knowledge, nothing. It unnerved Kĩyara it was as though they had been squeezed until there was nothing left but the colour. She felt pity for the woman. Her gaze travelled on from Lady Chandra to her son. The boy looked about eighteen, he was tall like his father and a good deal more handsome. His hair was light brown and he had a look of unconcerned youth about him.

Legolas too had noticed Lady Chandra, however his perceptive nature picked up the truth. Lady Chandra was oppressed and abused, both mentally and physically it seemed. He knew this was the way of the Icenne tribe, their women were placed lower than dogs but he never thought anyone could endure it for long. This woman was ghost like.

Kĩyara began to look round at the numerous servants and maids when she realised she was being introduced.

"…and this is my wife Kĩyara, you didn't meet her last time you visited she was…away." 

Kĩyara forced a welcoming smile.

"What no sweet greeting from our gracious hostess?" Lord Macsen's words dripped with disdain. 

Kĩyara smiled again. 

"Sorry My Lord, welcome to you and your family. Now if you will excuse me I think I will practise sword." She replied primly turning to walk away. 

She could feel the shocked silence behind her, the eyes boring into her retreating back. There was a spluttering from behind her but she continued to walk, the words still audible to elven ears.

"This is most uncivilised Lord Legolas, not only does she wear men's clothing but she is also permitted to practise with weapons?" Kĩyara could sense Legolas' suppressed laughter at Lord Macsen's outrage. 

"Why of course. She not only practises it but uses it with skill, she is the best swords elf we have in these parts." Kĩyara's heart swelled with pride, he never admitted that she was the best at anything. The rivalry between them was intense. 

"I suppose that she also rides a warhorse and is handy with a bow?" Lord Macsen joked. Kĩyara would have given anything to see the look on Lord Macsen's face at Legolas' answer.

"You are correct on one account she is very good with her horse but not so acute with a bow." Legolas said sagely. 

The looked of shocked horror on the man's face amused Legolas no end. He always found it amazing how mortal men underestimated the opposite sex; even Aragorn noblest of mortals had thought the Lady Éowyn weak at first. Legolas had learnt early on never to underestimate females, especially elven ones. 

He smiled inwardly at the memories of his youth. Maybe this Lord should be taught a lesson in the ways of elves. There was one elf he knew would be willing, she would love to show Lord Macsen what she was made of. Legolas himself couldn't get involved of course it wouldn't look good and might cause problems. But Kĩyara, well that was another matter. His playful side began to form a plan. 

"Come you must be weary after your journey I believe there is a banquet in the hall." He told them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hall was rife with drunken laughter and song as the night closed in. Kĩyara watched the elves whose responsibility it was to keep the castle clean wince as bones and food were thrown on the floor. 

Lord Macsen was among them drinking copious amounts of strong elven wine and taking whole lumps of meat and eating with his hands. Kĩyara felt nauseated, they had no respect for anything. Legolas squeezed her hand in support it was his palace too. 

Kĩyara looked across at Lady Chandra to take her mind off things. She looked pale and thin as ever, daintily nibbling her food. She winced every time her husband made some lewd comment about her and slapped her thigh. Kĩyara watched in disgust, if someone treated her like that she would make sure they never did it again. The scar on her stomach was a reminder of it. 

Legolas saw her looking and bent down to whisper his suspicions from earlier. They made Kĩyara's stomach turn. The thought that the woman was treated as nothing was invading her mind. It made her glad she had Legolas who loved and cherished her and would never hurt her in such cruel ways. 

The thunderous noise in the hall was giving her a headache. She was going to go for a walk when she heard her name above the tumult. It belonged to a man named Kai; he played the role of Lord Macsen's best friend. His voice was slurred from drink.

"I would tame that wild bitch Kĩyara in an instant. Soon as I am inside her she will know who's stronger! I'd give her more than that husband of hers ever would!" He laughed and sloshed more wine into his mouth. 

Kĩyara felt the disgust and anger well up inside her. Apart from that though the words tore at her heart, what she and Legolas did together was of no consequence to anyone else. It hurt to hear every burning desire, every soul felt feeling, and every intimate secret turned into something so unfeeling and cold. 

Kĩyara stood. 

The hall gradually fell silent until everyone came under her gaze. All felt the enmity that radiated off her; the power buckled their knees and coursed through their brains. Wise people sat down so that the only one standing was Kai. Kĩyara saw Legolas move in the corner of her eye and put out her hand to stop him. 

Kai still full of audacity shouted out again. 

"See! I would never succumb to her evil temptress ways, I would break her until she begged for mercy rather than be her wanton joy!"

Legolas moved again ignoring her out stretched arm. Kĩyara spoke sharply in Elvish. "Sit down. Please."

Legolas did as he was bid but the anger and hatred still raged within him. He feuded against the man who spoke so coarsely about his wife. Part of him despaired though. Deep down in his conscious, something said that he should be protecting her. He craved the feeling that she needed and relied on him, but she didn't and never had. She loved him but she was able to look after herself and he was beginning to feel unneeded. What ever his sublime feelings were though his uppermost one was the animosity towards Kai. 

Kĩyara lifted the hem of her dress as she walked down from the thrones and towards the cool sanctity of the night air. No one dared look at her as she passed between them. Her true feelings were obvious in the way her hands were clenched into fists, the barely controlled power simmering under her skin. Her ears rang with the words of Kai; the disgrace of such private things being aired to the world swam in her mind and throbbed against her ear drums. She didn't hear the drunken footsteps until it was too late.

"Kĩyara!" Legolas call cut through her brain and she whirled around but it was too late. Kai's strong arm caught her across the chest and slammed her into the wall knocking the breath out of her. 

Her instincts drew her fist back but it was pinned against the wall with ferocious force before she could hit the man. The pain shot through her arm like barbed wire searing hot as his fingers dug in her skin. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Legolas running towards her but before he could reach her Kai had pinned her arm down to her side. She could feel cold steel against her throat as the dagger danced across her jugular vein. 

"Not one more step elf or she's dead." 

Legolas halted, lost in heart wrenching fear. The hall watched in morbid silence. Kĩyara could taste his alcohol-laden breath as he leaned closer fear tinged her apoplectic state. Her acute senses heightened even more until every nerve in her body twanged on a knife-edge.

The blade still caressed her neck in a deadly dance. Blade…dagger. Her adrenaline fuelled and fear filled mind processed and put into action the thought before she even registered it. Kai was no more than a centimetre away from her now, his lips parted and ready. 

In one lightening quick action she brought her knee sharply up into his groin and the fabric of her dress ripped to her hip. As the pain seared Kai's mind she pushed hard back with her now free arm before he could use the dagger. He fell to the ground in curled ball. The knife skittered across the flagstones. 

Kĩyara moved her hand to the concealed dagger that hugged her now revealed ankle and drew it lovingly, her long fingers grasping  the silver handle. She put her foot under Kai's pain contorted face and pushed it over so he could see up into her malevolent eyes.

"Get up." Her voice was hard and cold. "I said get up, I have no problem in killing you on your knees like a dog." She spat vehemently.  

Kai got unsteadily to his feet. Gripping the door behind him he stood up. He was breathing heavily. "You…bitch." He gasped.

"Enough power games, I have it and you don't. I am, and have, more than you ever will." 

"Women are feeble and here for men's pleasure that is all." Kai went on valiantly, but he fell into silence at Kĩyara's burning glare.

"If I was your mother I would feel shame at bringing you into the world, without women there would be no life. You've been beaten by a woman should that not tell you what you need to know? I will say again I have no problems in killing you now for what you've just done. I've done it before, there's one man who, were he alive, would wish he had never laid eyes on me. Shall I make you the second? I remember that day well, he was backed into a corner like you too. Nowhere to run no friends. Try anything while I walk away and you'll be killed, ask my husband he will tell you how lucky you are." Kĩyara turned to walk out of the hall, the eyes of all on her. 

"You'll pay." The voice was no more than a whisper, indistinct or so Kai thought. 

The dagger flew through the air and thudded into the woodwork, vibrating gently to a standstill. Kĩyara lowered her hand and looked into the wide and staring eyes of Kai.

"You have good aim." He whispered hoarsely feeling the slim blade only millimetres above his head. 

"I missed." Kĩyara said simply. She ran out of the hall and out of the palace.  

                                     __


	7. it's when you know that he loves you

Disclaimer: I don't own or have anything to with lotr etc. etc. You all get the idea? Comprendé? Kapisch? Good. Oh Clannad, I don't know them either but their songs are good for my story. **THIS CHAPTER IS R RATED**. Just so you know. 

Summary: Kĩyara reacts typically to Kai's attack and Legolas gives her an ultimatum. Just read and review dammit. Sorry, _please._

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO KAT FOR HER HELP ON THIS CHAPTER!! (coz she wrote most of it) Even though you had to turn from your yaoi ways it was worth it. Thank you!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kĩyara ran wildly out of the hall and along corridors. Instinct took over and led her feet to the only place she felt at home. She threw open the huge door that led to the courtyard. Outside, outside she could understand. Outside she could trust. 

The storm that had been threatening to burst for the past two hours rolled over Érinan Lethainne. The rain lashed down in torrents and the dark towering clouds bore down relentlessly. 

Kĩyara was soaked to the skin before she had gone four steps. Her dress was plastered to her body in sodden swathes and her hair dripped. The ferocious storm didn't stop her flight. Her light satin shoes went to shreds and the mud splattered up under her flying feet. 

Thunder rolled. She didn't hear the feet behind her gaining. Her emotions were drowning her pulling her along inexorably through the rapids. A hand grabbed her wrist to turn her. Kĩyara whirled around fist raised to strike. She froze mid-swing. It was Legolas. He too was drenched and mud stained. Kĩyara looked into his eyes searching them. She sobbed and turned to run once more, gathering her dress. He shouted in elvish to her.

"Kĩyara you run out of that gate, I won't follow. You hear me! I won't follow you!" 

Kĩyara wavered to a halt in the pouring rain. The ultimatum hung in the air, not said out right but nevertheless meant. She turned around and looked at him again; walking slowly back she looked deep into his eyes. 

For nearly a minute she stood there just looking. Then she cried out and put her hand to her mouth. "You mean it don't you." Tears sprang to her eyes lost in the rain already streaming down her face. 

Legolas nodded slowly, he was sombre yet resolute. The look of disbelief and sorrow on her face was unbearable, he reached out to her. She shook her head and moved back.

"No!" She shouted desperately.

"Kĩyara you can't always run!" Legolas retaliated. He was rarely so fraught. She said nothing.

"Something's you have to face! Remember when we met? You tried to run then! I get caught in your wake! You don't consider anyone but yourself! It's so hard to love you! You always flee!"

"I don't! I don't!" Kĩyara shouted as if repeating it would make it true. 

"You do." 

Kĩyara's shoulders shook as she cried. Legolas reached out once again. She let him pull her to him. She clutched at him fiercely, her fingers digging through his clothes. 

"Come on let's get out of the rain _alayen." _He murmured in her ear.

He led her to the warm dry straw barn and sat her on a bale of hay. He sat beside her and she immediately nestled into his side. The drumming of the rain on the roof was all that could be heard. After a while he spoke.

"Kĩyara I understand what your instincts tell you to do at times like this but now isn't the time to run."

"I…I can't help it, I don't understand why." She sounded totally destitute. The flood of emotions had now left her high and dry on the shore. 

Legolas squeezed her shoulder. 

"Neither do I, but you've not to take flight anymore. We've been through too much together already without you tearing my heart in two. When you're like this I don't know what to do. It hurts me to see you in this state, you've no idea how much, but you won't let me be strong for you. You're determined to do it yourself but everyone needs someone else at times. Please just let me help you now. Please Kĩyara." He hugged her tighter. 

When she spoke her voice was tiny and muffled. 

"I need you Legolas. I mean it." 

She looked up at him with tear red eyes and buried her head in his shoulder. 

When she looked back at him she continued. 

"I'm selfish, I take and I don't give. All you've ever done is love me and I abuse it by pretending not to care. But I do, I care so much. I don't want to hurt you but you get lost in my emotions. I swear I'll never forget you again. It just all happens to me."

"It does _alayen_. Your not selfish, you give more than you know about. Your just built in extremes, your never just a little bit of something, it's all or nothing. That's why I can always love you because I just remember the good bits." 

She smiled sadly at him for a long time. "You're the closest thing to perfection I've ever seen Legolas."

She kissed him lovingly then rested her head on his chest. Legolas could hear her begin to sing under her breath. It was one he'd never heard before. The sweet melodies seemed to wrap around her words, so even though no instruments were playing it sounded like the very meaning of the song was played aloud.

How gentle was the breeze that surrounded the way 

_How loud the sea roar on the four winds everyday_

_Sharing love, wounded gifts from ancient times long ago_

_Together they sealed the love we know_

_We'll treasure all the secrets of life's changing scenes_

_Where our hearts were warm with love_

_Will the flowers grow again as open out my hand?_

_Precious time_

_Time for healing_

_In the beauty of this land _

_How wild the mountains that stare as they guard our everyway_

_Take for granted noble hearts in the golden age that's flown_

_Between us recall a strong road we've known_

_Where the flowers will grow again as open out my hand._

Legolas watched entranced as she opened her clenched fist, there resting on it was a perfect flower head. She smiled and blew it gently, sending red petals floating down in a gentle dance. Then so quietly it was barely heard she said

"I came here to heal." 

Legolas looked at her tear streaked face and bedraggled hair. She looked weary and forlorn. The weight of the world was on her shoulders. He felt himself instinctively reach out, but he stopped. He was confused, his emotions swinging from one to the other. He didn't know whether to be angry or supportive, sad or loving. He looked to her for a sign.

"I need you now Legolas. Just hold me, please." She breathed.

So he did. Legolas let her nestle into his chest, cocooning her with his strong arms. He gently brushed the sodden tendrils of hair from her face and scooped them behind her ears. He listened to the sound of her rhythmic breathing and the calm rise and fall of her chest.

The feelings crept over him, spreading through his body. They tumbled over each other and affected every part of him until he was so aware of her body next to him he couldn't help himself. Legolas lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. Gradually he moved his lips higher, caressing her soft skin. He moved his hands to her back to hold her against him, he could feel her soft curves through the material and it drove him crazy.  

Kĩyara brought her hand up to the back of his neck, content with running her hands through his hair for a while. Eventually she moved her head away and pressed her lips against his. Kĩyara's hand slid across Legolas' face and down the side of hid neck onto his chest. She parted her lips to kiss her husband more deeply. 

Gently Legolas pushed her backwards into the soft bed of straw and moved his body over her. He smiled down at her deceivingly innocent face and sparkling eyes. She reached up and pulled him down to rest on his elbows, he kissed her again, the warmth of it imprinted in his mind. Legolas could feel Kĩyara's graceful hands dexterously begin to unfasten his tunic. 

The clasps relented and she began to pull it off, her hands sliding across his exposed skin sending powerful sensations coursing through him. When the tunic was lying on the floor beside them Legolas delicately lifted Kĩyara's ruined dress over her head and dropped it in a sodden heap so she was lying in nothing but her soft shift. She closed her eyes in ecstasy as he let his hands caress her bare skin.

Her breathing was deep and her hands were clenched in self-control. Kĩyara opened her eyes and looked straight at Legolas. He laughed softly, there was no demure innocence there now. 

Kĩyara smiled back at her lover with an expression that beamed happiness, saying that just being in his presence was an honour enough. Closing her eyes gently, her delicate eyelashes clashing, she pressed another kiss to Legolas' lips, but this time she made it more passionate, showing to herself and her blonde husband that she could make things progress.

Legolas felt a stream of relief fall through him as his wife deepened the kiss; the relief that Kĩyara had not walked through those gates and out of his life forever, for he knew full well that he'd never be able to live on without her. Every day that he would've lived would have been a lie, pulling through by making himself think that he could do without her. Although his body and mind could've said to him every waking second 'you do not need her', his heart would've always told him different. He smiled to himself.

The female brunette was the first to break the kiss, looking back into Legolas' passion clouded eyes that were like her own. 

"Say that you forgive me…please?"

Legolas nodded softly. "I could never stay mad at you, even though the fights and arguments we endure are ruthless, we should both know they mean nothing."

Kĩyara's face brightened even more than it could and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck in a tight hug, at the same time, whispering alluringly into his ear "I love you".

"I love you too," Legolas returned the hug.

The brunette knew inside her heart, that she had made the right choice coming back. Even though at that moment in the pouring rain when she had contemplated leaving forever and having nothing more to do with anything, she had been torn between that and the other choice of staying. All the seconds passing by had been another turmoil between her heart and her mind, but in the end, her heart had won. And right now, Kĩyara was glad it had.

Legolas' hands came to a stop behind Kĩyara's back after their wandering and he rested himself over her, enticing a moan from the female beneath him. A routine once nearly forgotten because of an argument coming back to life was about to endure. 

"Please, Legolas…" Kĩyara asked with pleading eyes. "Will you take me?"

A chill ran up Legolas' spine and with half lidded eyes he nodded softly. "You don't ever have to ask," He assured. "You don't ever have to ask." 

The two met lips again in a soft kiss that said more than words ever could before Legolas, with all the extra care that he always used around her, guided himself into Kĩyara, settling between her legs.

As if on cue, the two elicited moans that echoed throughout the barn and Kĩyara felt inclined to grasp at the hay beneath her, fists clenched. Legolas began a steady movement, letting his lust take over his body and actions as if he were possessed. 

Passion rolled through Kĩyara's thoughts as she squeezed her eyes shut, clouding her mind with imaginative pictures of how Legolas was making her feel. How she wondered why she had almost left the one she loved more than life itself because of her stubborn nature, left all this behind because of what she thought different. 

A throaty groan escaped from between Legolas' lips and he passionately kissed his lover, showing how much she truly meant to him. Kĩyara's body bucked against his, passion rising like heat from a fire, all the while encouraging him to go harder to show her just how much she was loved.

"Legolas…" Kĩyara hissed through clenched teeth, throwing her head back against the hay, sweat beginning to lace her forehead in a glistening sheet.

The blonde felt the warmth growing through his body; starting right from the bottom and working it's way up to the peak, spreading the sensation of his activities like it were new to him. Kĩyara couldn't help but writhe beneath Legolas, it seemed like an involuntary reaction that she couldn't ignore. She encouraged him on further, calling out his name and sweet whisperings of lust, whilst unruly hands scathed the area of his back. 

It was Legolas' turn to call out his lover's name as he felt a burst of tingling energy through him and he moaned against Kĩyara's neck as he kissed it heatedly, sweat too covering his face. He knew he was near, vastly gaining.

Thoughts and imaginations were racing through each other's minds, images of passion and love dancing upon lidded eyes. Legolas wondered how he could've ever let this go, and Kĩyara contemplated with herself in a second all this that she should be missing, should she have run away. But as it would happen, love overcame them, pure lust shining like bright rays.

Legolas moaned sensually and loudly as he reached his peak, and waves of pleasure span through him like waves against the ocean's shore, all the time whispering incoherent to anyone but Kĩyara's ears 'I love you'. 

Feeling her husband spend, the brunette gave one last final attempt and pushed herself to her limits to follow Legolas' suit. She did, and with a gentle saying of his name, they both fell together on the soft hay, collapsing with shallow and laboured breathing the only sounds to be heard throughout the whole barn.

Kĩyara glanced momentarily into Legolas' eyes and smiled softly. Legolas placed a gentle kiss to Kĩyara's forehead. The two stayed still in each other's arms until they fell asleep, love cascading around the barn like it was meant to be.

Legolas' voice wandered in sleep. "I don't ever want to lose you, Kĩyara, I love you."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere without you," A gentle whisper ran across the air in the barn, laden with sleep, but with affection. "I love you too…"

A/N: It's all Kat's fault! *holds up hands* I take no responsibility. But it was good wasn't it? Hmm? Personally I looooovvvvveeeed it! YAYAYAYAYAY!! *hugs kat till she turns the colour of the castle hall school, which is BLUE so very BLUE*


	8. playing to win

Disclaimer: Ok here it goes (maybe I should get a pre-written one of these?) I have nothing to do with lord of the rings or new line cinema etc etc. Nothing. Not a drop.

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE review this if you've read it. You're denying a poor defenceless ego its only food source. It's really cute and loves to be cuddled so don't kick it by not reviewing. Thanks again to Kat for her help on chapter seven. It was great!

A little note about Kiyara's name too. In some chapters, the 'i' has a little squiggle above it, and in this one not. This change is only for this chapter whilst things are being sorted out. Next chapter, her name will return to it's normal squiggly self.  Thanks again to Kat who helped me the dumbass sort this out!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rain stopped hammering on the barn roof and the peaceful silence was once more restored. Gradually the storm clouds began to drift away to reveal a topaz blue morning sky, the air was clear and the last remaining drops of rain fell from glistening leaves gently landing on the ground. 

Inside the barn Kiyara stirred against the warmth of her husband's body. She opened her emerald green eyes and lay quite still listening to the sounds around her. Legolas' steady breathing, the rustling of straw as a draft caught it and the gentle melodies of the birds in the trees. 

The serene pictures made the events of the previous night seem like dim memories, a passing shadow, just a smudge on the pages of their life together. Kiyara had a feeling there would be lots of smudges but in the expanse of their time together it was nothing and that was what made her smile. 

The dazzling sun poked through a knothole in the wooden walls of the barn momentarily blinding her. It was just past dawn. Gently Kiyara shook Legolas. His sapphire blue eyes flicked open and he looked steadily at her before smiling and leaning forward to kiss her. Briefly Kiyara let him, but as he ran his tongue over her bottom lip she pulled away reluctantly. He frowned at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked stroking her hair.

"Nothing. Its time we were going, it's past dawn and the stable boys will want their barn back." She added mischievously, offering a hand to an unenthusiastic Legolas. 

When he was dressed and Kiyara had recovered her forgotten shift she turned to him again. 

"Will you run up to the palace and get me some clothes please?" She asked with round doe eyes.

"I suppose so." He answered grudgingly.

"Don't look like that. I could walk through the palace in my shift if you wanted but I might be forced to kill someone. Please? For me?" 

She added momentarily letting her fingers touch his lips. He looked astutely at her.

"That doesn't work on me anymore. But yes I'll go."

As he walked away Kiyara called after him. 

"It did last night!" 

She could picture his face in her mind and it made her laugh out loud. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Legolas returned he was carrying a pile of clothes and the patter of tiny feet behind him told Kiyara that Celen was there too. Legolas unceremoniously placed the clothes at her feet.

"Thank you" 

Kiyara said sweetly as she strapped the daggers to her calves. Celen, who had up until now being chasing a lost butterfly, clambered up onto the bale of straw that Legolas had seated himself on. He snuggled into the warmth of Legolas' arms and put his thumb in his mouth. 

"Don't do that." Legolas said wrestling Celen's tiny hand.

"Why?" Celen pouted.

"Because."

With the speed of lightening Celen's young mind changed tracks. If he weren't going to get a good answer he'd ask something else.

"Why are you and mother sleeping in the barn?" He said innocently. 

Legolas flicked a look at Kiyara who smiled as if to say it's all yours. He quickly thought of a child proof answer. 

"Because we had to talk about some things in private." Legolas answered diplomatically. 

"Oh." Celen looked confused. "That bad man who tried to kill mother last night didn't say that. He said you were giving her her due and that you'd exhaust yourself by morning no doubt." After a brief pause Celen continued. 

"Father what's a whore's son?"

Both Legolas and Kiyara looked sharply at their son. Dread began to creep into Kiyara's brain like an irreversible tide and the power welled up in her heart. She struggled to contain it within her and the fire sparked in her eyes. 

"Who said that?" Legolas asked gently.

"That's what the bad man called me. So I just ignored him." 

"Good boy, you don't need to know what that word means yet but I don't want you using it alright?" Legolas cautioned. 

"Alright." Celen said brightly, sensing that this wasn't something to be pressed at the moment. Legolas looked up at the same time as Celen spoke again.

"Where's mother gone?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kiyara strode on purposefully to the practice ring where she could hear the sound of metal clash as men fought. The ringing noise in her ears clouded her mind and her stare could have lit fires. It was one thing to attack her but to strike her defenceless son was another. Another she wouldn't let pass. 

Then a new feeling began to creep into her, a primal instinct rose amidst the swirling torrents inside her, it cooled and soothed the burning emotions that raged within. It harnessed them and dragged them to her brain. It stood them in front of her and whispered of the revenge she could wreak if she condensed the wild power into one silent yet deadly arsenal. 

Kiyara stopped her in her path to the fights and breathed deeply. She was in control of herself and the thoughts that speared her mind were ice cold and meticulously planned. Kiyara was scaring herself, never before had she felt so much power within her. Then a scrabbling thought at the back of her mind broke through the frosty walls.

This is what you could become. This is what you are capable of. You have twice the power you ever dreamed. You could be queen of the world and all would bow to you for eternity. Just accept me. Let me have your mind…

"No!" She shouted resisting the pull of the voice with every breath she took. Terror gripped Kiyara in its painful grasp. That wasn't her mind she wasn't…evil. 

She didn't know it but the voice in her head was the aftermath of Sauron. He would always find a way; even if he could only rule through another body and a weaker mind he would always find a way. 

Kiyara had the potential to be more powerful and deadly than Sauron ever was but she had the strength of character to resist the call of the dark. She also had one other barrier to his evil attraction. She had things she valued more than her power, more than the greed and hatred that had consumed Sauron. She had Legolas and she had her family. And that was what saved her now.

"Kiyara!" 

Legolas called out running towards her. She turned, her sickly grey pallor had returned to its normal healthy glow and the cold merciless thoughts melted back into oblivion. 

"Kiyara don't do anything stupid. He's not worth it. Just let it lie. Please." Legolas panted.

Kiyara shook her head and began to walk once more to the sound of clashing metal.

"Why do you do this to me Kiyara?" Legolas said angrily. 

Kiyara stopped and turned to face him. She spoke through clenched teeth. 

"Because everything I have ever wanted I've had to fight for. Before I met you if I wanted or needed something it was a battle all the way, I fought tooth and nail to get to where I am now. You don't know what it's like not to have everything handed to you on a silver plate." She winced as she blotted the paper again.

"Kiyara you know that's not fair. I don't know what it has been like for you but don't hold that against me. You don't have to fight anymore. Let me teach you how to have things on a silver plate." 

Kiyara smiled at her beautiful husband. She had insulted him and yet he still managed to calm her down and forgive her, she took him for granted far too often. She inclined her head in agreement. He put his arm around her shoulder and drew her to him.

"Firstly" He said kissing the side of her head "we're going to learn diplomacy. You're not going to in there waving your sword and shouting abuse. You're going to stop and think." 

He mistook the shudder that ran through her body for one of disgust, when in fact she was remembering the feelings that had gripped her only moments before. 

"It's not that bad. Instead of hitting him where it hurts, hit him where he'll remember it. In his mind, you're going to wound his pride."

Kiyara sighed. 

"I tried that last night and he got over it Legolas. This isn't for me it's for my son. Your son. Our baby."

"That's why it's going to have to be memorable. Last night he can claim drunkenness and the others were too groggy to notice much, but here you can beat him at what he thinks he's good at. Everyone will know that you bet him. A feeble woman, if that term can even be brought near you that is. I'm doing it for our son as well but you know that I can't get involved don't you?"

"No."

"I can't. Even you have to see they are spoiling for a fight, if they declared a war on us we don't have the numbers to fight them on our own. We have more skill and power but they have the advantage. If I started lashing out at him they'd have an excuse but you're just the queen you don't matter." He felt her tense up 

"You do matter, we both know you have the real power here but they don't know that." He added hastily. 

Kiyara drew back and looked at him seriously. "All right."

He smiled broadly at her. "Let's get your armour." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elves rarely used armour unless there was a war; they had the accuracy and skill to stop before a fatal blow could be administered in the practise ring. However Kiyara didn't trust Kai one bit. 

Finally Legolas strapped the breastplate to Kiyara, this piece of armour had more bearing to her than to other soldiers in the fact that it's meaning could be taken quite literally. Legolas stood back to look at her.

"It's a long time since I've seen you like that." He said grinning. 

She gave him a withering look and took her sword from the peg on which its scabbard hung. All the elves had their own space in the armoury where they could keep their things separate. Kiyara withdrew the blade and looked it up and down. 

It was made to the style of Narsil. Its blade was straight and fairly broad; it was a bit shorter than most swords of that style so it was easily used from horse back. However it was forged by elves so it was silvery grey instead of being dull and it weighed less than a mortal made weapon. Along the hilt and continuing up the blade was an elvish inscription. 

Kiyara's eyes reflected its gleam and she smiled. "Helmet please." 

Legolas handed her the open fronted headgear and helped tuck her hair under it. She was ready. Kiyara wore the metal like a second skin, the sword became part of her arm and the power she wielded flowed down its blade. 

Truly, Legolas thought as he looked at her, she was born to be a fighter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Legolas and Kiyara walked to the rings. It was a small area enclosed by a wooden fence and on the ground was sand brought up from the beaches. Elves and men were gathered around watching the men fight. Instead of jumping straight in as she would normally do Kiyara waited and watched while Kai fought with Lord Macsen.

Legolas watched her flick an expert eye over the warring men; she watched Kai's moves with eagle sharp awareness searching for his weakness. Legolas watched too. Kai was a little slow on overhead strikes as his armour restricted him and his bulk made it hard to move and parry his opponent he noted. Kiyara would use this to her advantage. He could probably deal a mightier blow than she could, but Kiyara wouldn't let him get one in. She was light-footed and nimble she'd dance circles round him. The fight ended in Lord Macsen's defeat and Kai shouted out to the crowd.

"Will anyone challenge me? Or are you all too cowardly in this race of elves!" Legolas smiled, this would get her going. He listened intently.

"I will challenge you." Kiyara strode forward and entered the ring. A hush fell over the crowds. A woman was challenging the champion. It was unheard of.

"I think not. I won't fight you a mere woman." Kai replied in astonishment.

"If any one is cowardly it's the race of men, will you not humour me? Or are you scared of defeat? Is it not better to have tried and failed than never tried at all?"

Kai's mind was in turmoil. He couldn't refuse now but he had the feeling she would win. In the end his dangerous and aggressive nature took over. 

"I will fight though I do not wish to harm you my Lady."

Legolas winced. My Lady was never good if she didn't know you well. As he watched Kai began to circle. However Kiyara didn't wait and threw aside the formalities of the practise ring. Her first blow landed like an earthquake on Kai's shoulder. He staggered back but already she was upon him again raining the blows down like autumn leaves. He raised his heavy and bulky sword to block her now frontal attack but she ducked the swords arc and caught him across the chest. 

Once more he fell back under the barrage of slashes. Frantically he rallied pushing all his weight behind the one stroke he managed to hit her with. He forced Kiyara back out to the middle of the arena. For five frantic minutes he attempted to block her onslaught but he couldn't escape it. 

This was not Kiyara fighting against the likes of Aragorn where she was pushed to her limits and used it to hone her skills. This wasn't fun; this was Kiyara fighting to win. With one final upwards arc Kiyara sent Kai's sword spinning from his hand and in one graceful movement she caught it and brought both swords around brining them to a sudden halt either side of Kai's neck. He raised his hands in unwilling defeat. 

Kiyara dropped his sword in the sand and handed hers to a waiting elf. In one swift elegant action she removed her helmet and let her hair fall about her shoulders. It caught the sun and accentuated her fine boned face. Kai looked on in horror, he was beaten, well and truly defeated by a woman. 

He muttered under his breath. "Stupid whore."

Kiyara smiled and answered just to Kai 

"Don't ever touch my family again because you haven't even seen what I can do when I'm trying. There are worse things than death."

She turned on her heel to where her husband was stood holding her youngest son in his arms. She could see Áruinne and Fiarén stood behind them. This was her family and her only love. It was what she lived for and the reason Sauron couldn't touch her. 

Family is forever.                    


	9. a child is a part of you

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. You know that and I know that. We're cool. Good.

A/N: SO SORRY THIS TOOK AGES TO GET POSTED!! But I accidentally broke my computer. Remember if my parents ask you it wasn't me, I didn't do it, nobody saw me do it and you can't prove anything. YOU HAVE NOTHING ON ME!! By the way my pet Ego is starving you cruel people, I may have to resort to reviewing my own fic in an attempt to keep it alive. Also Kat is ace coz she helps me with all the formatting and beat-ing, it wouldn't work without her so please give her a clap!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai lay in his bed that night brooding. The sleeping figure of Lady Chandra's serving girl rested beside him. She had been unwilling at first but his hidden threats had worked their magic and she was his to do as he pleased with now. This latest acquirement was not the thing he was thinking about though. He wouldn't think about her for another hour until he woke her up. 

No, he was thinking about Kĩyara. She wouldn't give him what he wanted she had made that plain. She wasn't afraid of him either and that was unnerving. He had always had what he desired either through utter fear or brute force. Worse than both those put together though was the fact she had humiliated him. She had proven herself stronger than him in so many ways and every one knew it. Never before had something hit him so hard. The tide of hatred ran deep in him and he wanted revenge. He wanted to show the world she was weak and powerless. 

The spark of inspiration hit him in an instant. It flashed through his brain and lit up his eyes. What was it she had said? _"Don't ever touch my family again…"_

Well she might be strong enough to defend herself but there was someone who wasn't. He smiled to himself; it would be easy to persuade his master into helping him. Roughly he shook the girl next to him into wakefulness.

Elsewhere in the palace things were more peaceful. The gentle night breeze that whispered through the open doors played on Legolas' face. He was in one of the bedrooms of the palace quite close to his own. It was light and airy with fine carvings and an inviting atmosphere. 

At the head of the bed, instead of Tuiena the elf of love and wisdom, was Lasdenia of innocence and learning. This wasn't the only clue as to the occupant of the room. At the foot of the bed was a large trunk its lid was open and hand made toys spilled out and onto the surrounding floor. 

Legolas sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his youngest son. His small body was insignificant in the swathes of fabric that covered the huge double bed. His huddled form clutched at a teddy and his thumb was in his mouth. Legolas pulled the clenched fist away from Celen's face, as soon as he let go the little forehead creased in a frown and the thumb went straight back to his mouth. Legolas smiled he couldn't remember being that young and carefree. His thousands of years rested on his shoulders not as a burden but as an awareness of the world around him, one that could lift you up or drag you down. 

Celen had not yet seen his first sunrise, the name given to the moment when a young elf became conscious of the earth and it's true significance. He wouldn't see that for many years yet, but Legolas, if somewhat selfishly, never wanted his little boy to grow up. He loved him like he was; he didn't want him to lose the innocence of childhood and wake up to reality. 

Gently Legolas lent forward and kissed his son. As he left the room and quietly started to close the door Legolas noticed something that made him smile. By the side of Celen's bed was the huge black book Bilbo had given him and on top were two wooden figures that Fiarén had made him. One had a horse and the other had a bow made of bendy willow.

Meanwhile, as the sun rose on Legolas and Kĩyara's worst day as parents, Kai whispered to his Lord. The words trickled in Lord Macsen's ear and seeped into his brain. Of course it made sense, it always did when Kai talked. 

"My Lord this will work. It has to. You saw the venom with which she fought, it proves her loyalty to her kin."

"But what of her husband? He is strong and clever."

"Ah but did you not also see the way she controlled him at the feast. He will not be able to stop her. It will be so simple. We will have our bargaining chip. When they finally crack we will simply let him free and take their lands off them. Nothing could be simpler."

"It always is from you Kai my friend. Let's do it."

Kai leered as his master walked away. Although he looked tough and everyone believed him to be a tyrant and a warrior he was nought but a weak willed man who craved power. Kai knew how to play him like a harp. Now was the most daring part of the plan yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Celen knew his boundaries. He wasn't to go off without telling anyone and he mustn't wander out of sight of the palace. Celen didn't mind these restrictions, as it was still a huge place to play. He wandered over to the pen where Inais the big steely grey husky was kept. She had recently had puppies and Celen watched them avidly as the small bundles of fur toddled about. He knew better than to try and get in with them, Inais could be very protective. 

Celen watched as the smallest puppy mooched towards him, it's tiny tail wagging violently. Celen laughed and cautiously poked his hand in to stroke the little puppy. It barked quietly and rubbed itself against Celen's outstretched hand. 

"I'm going to call you Arwen after the lady in Bilbo's book." 

He nodded and smiled satisfied with the name.

Celen heard footsteps but didn't bother to turn around until a shadow fell across him. He had never known real fear in his small years until now when a hand was clamped tightly over his mouth and he was roughly hoisted up. He kicked but it was no use the man holding him was much stronger. Arwen barked, but her tiny voice was lost as Celen was dragged away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lady Chandra flew through the corridors as fast as her dress would let her. She had overheard the conversation between her husband and Kai and had guessed what they were going to do. It was hard to believe but Lord Macsen had once loved her. She had once loved him. 

But it all changed when he met Kai d'Ceever. He had listened to his ruthless talk; Kai had shown him the way to get power. It was only power over the weak though, not true power. She opened the door to their chamber and scanned it quickly. Her husband's things were gone. She swore under her breath. It was already past noon, they would be far away now. 

In the great hall Legolas sat on his throne with Kĩyara beside him. Her hand was clasped in his and she was lent back against the cushioned upright of her magnificent cahir, blissfully asleep. She was startled into wakefulness by the hall doors being opened. A breathless elf ran in and bowed hurriedly. He looked troubled and his anxiety was evident in his speech. 

"My Lord. I have grave news."

Legolas and Kĩyara became suddenly alert. 

"What do you know?" Legolas said.

"It's the prince…Celen. He hasn't been seen all day and is no where to be found."

Legolas felt a sharp pain in his hand as Kĩyara dug her nails into it. 

Legolas spoke quickly and with the tone of a born leader. 

"Galdir take five men and search the forest on horseback. Toberiath you and two others investigate the plains and beach, make sure you go right down to the shoreline. Sedilmar you alert the lookouts then take a boat and work your way down stream. Any news send it back via the lookouts." 

Elves scurried away in all directions; even Kĩyara wouldn't have dared disobey Legolas when he was like this. Legolas looked across at his wife, she was pale, her eyes were closed and she was chewing her bottom lip. 

He squeezed her hand. "We'll find him _alayen _don't worry."

He knew it was futile though. He'd seen her like this before. Her eyes snapped open as the sound of running feet reached the elven ears in the hall. Lady Chandra appeared, she was panting and her pale face was flushed. Legolas looked at her quizzically. 

"My…my Lord Legolas. I…I know where your son is."

It was all he could do to stop himself from jumping up. He didn't need to ask her where because the look of joy on his face made her continue.

"It's my husband and Kai. They…they've taken him."

The expression on her face told Legolas all he needed to know. He had not felt grief like this since he had nearly lost Kĩyara. He glanced a look at her now, her eyes were clouded with tears and her face was a picture of anguish. 

Legolas' voice sounded a lot smaller now. "How long have they been gone?"

"I haven't seen any of the men folk for six hours."

Kĩyara jumped to her feet.

"Sit down Kĩyara, even you cannot catch them with a six hour lead."

Legolas' face showed the turmoil he was in and his voice was desperate. Kĩyara looked at him and sat down again. So this is what it takes to get her to listen to me Legolas thought satirically. But what should he do?

"How do we know you are telling the truth Lady Chandra? You are one of them."

Chandra struggled for words to argue her case, but none came. She was saved when Kĩyara put a hand briefly to her forehead and said in a tiny distant voice. "She tells the truth."

There was silence broken only by Kĩyara's stifled tears. Finally Legolas broke it. "Why?"

Lady Chandra looked at the floor as she answered. 

"They've kidnapped him, they are going send a ransom. They want your lands. I overheard my husband and Kai taking this morning, I didn't think they'd do it."

"Why are you left behind? We could use you for the same reason they've taken Celen."

"They do not care for me. My husband no longer loves me and Kai has filled him with cruel hatred. I would have slowed down their escape; they are prepared to let me die here. There are other women."

Legolas saw her hands trembling. She was afraid; she actually thought that he would have her killed. The injustice of her existence pained him.

"Lady Chandra no harm will come to you while you are here although I insist you stay within these walls, you cannot escape without been seen we have lookouts everywhere. It was unfortunate for us that the elves out there knew your husband was leaving today otherwise they would have been stopped. Thank you."

Lady Chandra was dismissed. 

Legolas lent back in his throne the effort of living draining him. The only thing that kept him going was the warmth of Kĩyara's hand in his. They had come here to escape this kind of thing yet it still haunted them.

The days trickled past in uncertain misery. The palace was quiet, no one laughed or joked and everyone was solemn and grave. It wasn't until it was gone that you missed the patter of tint feet, the sudden tug at the hem of your cloak, the insatiable giggle and the sound of a thumb being sucked. 

Legolas' arms felt empty, he didn't realise it until now but every night Celen had laid in his arms to be hugged before he went to bed. Kĩyara didn't talk and wouldn't eat. Nothing Legolas said would rouse her. She seemed distant and was continually staring out over the land scanning the horizon for any clue, any shred of hope but none came. 

On the third day after the kidnap the ransom note arrived. It demanded the payment of all of Érinan Lethainne in return for the safe release of Prince Celen. When Kĩyara read it she cried silently blotting the ink on the paper. Legolas could only watch unable to help relive her pain because he felt it just as deep. They had two weeks to get out and Legolas was at a loss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kĩyara laid huddled into the warmth of Legolas' chest and the summer rain beat gently on the closed windows. It was night but both husband and wife were incapable of sleep. 

"We have to do something Legolas. I cannot bear this torment."

Legolas held her tighter and soothingly stroked her hair. "What would you have us do Kĩyara?"

"We should fight them. Death is a lenient penalty."

"I cannot put my people through a war, you know that. Hundreds would lose their lives; the enemy has three times the soldiers we have. We might win with our superior skills but there would hardly be anyone left to fill the land we returned to."

Rarely did Legolas ever refer to 'I' when talking about Érinan Lethainne it was always 'we.' Maybe this was what helped Kĩyara work into a rage but whatever it was she let it loose now. 

She pulled away from Legolas and sat up in bed. 

"He's your son Legolas! How can you talk about him like a worthless animal? You're no better than Lord Macsen. This is not something you have to weigh up and consider the risks for. For god's sake let your heart rule your head for once, he is your son. He is a part of you. You created him. He Is Your Child."

Kĩyara emphasised the last words her voice rising to high quavering note. Legolas sat up too his face impassive. He spoke quietly, bear more than a whisper. "Then you should take the pain of those who will lose children if you attack. Doing that would create a thousand times more grief than what we feel now, for once Kĩyara just think."

Legolas got out of bed and walked out of the room tying a tunic as he went. Kĩyara bit her lip and threw herself back onto the bed shutting her eyes tight, why was he always right?

Legolas was stood at a window that Kĩyara had haunted over the past few days looking out. He hadn't spoken to her since last night and the words she had spoken replayed in his mind. Celen was a part of him and Legolas didn't know what would happen if he never saw him again but he couldn't put his people to death. The weight of it would torture him continuously. 

Yet if they did nothing would Lord Macsen try to take the lands by force and Celen's death have been in vain? Nothing was clear to him. His train of thought was interrupted by an elf wandering into his view. He turned and the elf bowed before speaking.

"My Lord you must come, it's Lady Kĩyara."

Legolas suddenly became alert. Even though he was angry with her she meant the world to him. 

"What's wrong?" He said following the elf.

"Look."

Legolas stood by the open door of Celen's bedroom. Worried looking elves hovered uncertainly by the door. Kĩyara was curled up on the bed howling for all she was worth, her body shook with the effort. 

Deluwiel crouched beside her. Deluwiel had delivered all three of their children and she was one of the few elves Kĩyara put complete and total trust in. Legolas waved the waiting elves away and walked into the room. Deluwiel looked at him and stood. She was also one of the privileged few who could greet Legolas and Kĩyara in less formal ways.

"Legolas she's been like this for nigh on an hour if she continues she'll make her self sick. I cannot do anything."

"Thank you Deluwiel. I'll try and calm her." 

Deluwiel nodded at him as she walked out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. 

Legolas crouched beside the bed and looked at Kĩyara. Her wild screams had subsided into harsh sobs and her face was blotched and red from the salty tears. 

In her arms was clutched one of Celen's teddies. Her knuckles were white with the force that she held it with. She was curled into a ball, her knees tucked up to her chest. Legolas reached out a hand to her softly caressed her face. Her lip quivered and fresh tears rolled down her face. She spoke through the blinding sadness with difficulty.

"I'm sorry Legolas…you're right. We cannot put people through what we've had to endure. But still I cannot face losing my baby, what will he think of us? He's waiting, praying and hoping that we'll save him and bring him home and we won't come. He'll be frightened and alone and we won't come for him. Legolas I don't think I can find the strength to live knowing that I abandoned him."

Legolas swallowed hard, he could see it in her tear blurred eyes. She was slowly being eaten away by the grief and would be until she could no longer live then the spark in her eyes would die and she would pass into the next life. If she did Legolas knew he would follow. 

The injustice of it all rang through him like a sword. It was in that moment he made up his mind. If Kĩyara couldn't find the strength to fight then this truly was a cause worth defending to the last drop of blood. Legolas pulled her to her feet and clasped her shoulders. At times she was surprisingly light and unresisting. 

"Kĩyara if this has reduced you of all people helplessness then there is nothing left for me. You might think me harsh but you have to believe that I feel what you do because nothing has ever touched me like this. Ever. I cannot stand by and let what you just said happen, I just couldn't do it for all the arguments I've put forward. We're going to rescue our baby if it's the last thing we ever do."

The conviction with which Legolas spoke moved Kĩyara into new realms of love. His clear blue eyes showed nothing but determination and the will to succeed. She tried to smile but burst into tears again. These were not tears of sadness but ones of joy. She flung her arms around Legolas' neck and kissed him ardently. 

Legolas broke free of her ensnaring embrace and rested his forehead against hers, he grinned broadly. 

"Lets show them what we're made of _alayen_."

"They'll wish they had never been born."

The palace was a hive of activity. Legolas had gathered every elf that was willing to fight and so the preparations for war commenced. 

Arrows were made in there thousands, broken and brittle armour was replaced and swords were sharpened. The horses were brought in off the plains and rapidly brought back into work. There was never a quiet moment, the sound of metal on metal rang through the air at all times as warriors practised to perfection and the smith's hammer beat out the metal. 

Within three days Érinan Lethainne was a fortified and armed land. It had a cavalry of two hundred, an infantry of five hundred and three hundred archers. A total of a thousand armed men to Lord Macsen's two thousand. 

The efficient network of outposts was extended to cover all the way to the borders; any traveller was watched with eagle sharp eyes. It had taken nearly a week to assemble this fighting force and now with one final look back at the well-guarded palace they set off, the purple and green banners whipped in the wind. 

As it was once said long ago It was as the footsteps of doom…                

               


	10. double or nothing

Disclaimer: Me not owning Lord of Rings yes?? Yes. 

A/N: I have finally found out how to format my files, thanks once again to the AMAZING Kat. This is a pretty cool chapter coz I really love writing battle scenes. Please review. Don't hurt me for hurting Legolas though!!

The Icenne Lands were a good three days from Érinan Lethainne across vast woods and heath land. The Army travelled as quickly as it could. Its numbers did not affect the silence that enveloped it and the air of determination that flowed between the soldiers as they marched onwards. Legolas pushed his men hard and they completed the journey just as dawn broke on the third day. A mist twirled around the elven forces as they waited in the woodland that surrounded the ugly stone castle, it drifted between the trees and created droplets of water that clung to the horses coats and manes. 

Memories flashed in Kĩyara's mind. Another battle, another land. The mist shielding the evil she had to face. The feeling was so similar that the fear began to course through her veins and take over her mind. She could feel herself slipping in to the past losing the sense of reality. A voice whispered once again in her head…

_Let me guide you. Let me show you the power. You have destroyed my body forever but you cannot kill me there has to be a balance. If your embodiment exists so must I. I will be in the world forever. I will always find people who crave what I can give them, I hold so many. Just join me Kĩyara and you will have that power too. There will be no good or evil just us._

Kĩyara's hands slipped on the reins. Caradien flicked his head irritably. The sudden movement caught Legolas' attention and he turned his head. Kĩyara was leant forward and her eyes were closed. He touched her shoulder and she jerked her head to look at him. 

"Are you alright?"

"What? Yes. I'm fine."

He frowned at her but turned back to Toberiath. 

"We will spread out. Their castle is in the worst place possible for them. The trees will shield us until the time is right. We have the high ground as well. I cannot believe they built it in a hollow surrounded by trees!" 

Toberiath acknowledged his Lord and rode away. Legolas turned back to the mist that obscured the land; even his elven eyes could not pierce its infinite depths.

Kĩyara chewed her lip. She had heard his voice in her head again. She could fight it but when her mind was elsewhere he found it easy to read her thoughts and put himself in her head. However the thoughts were pushed from her mind as she glanced at Legolas. His right forearm was clad in a light blue material.

"Legolas! Your brace!"

Legolas looked down at his arm and grimaced. 

"I'll have to do without. I can't believe I forgot that of all things."

Kĩyara's eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"You can't use your bow, it'll break your arm without a brace you know that!"

Legolas nodded reluctantly. 

"Here take this."

Kĩyara held out a sword for him. He shook his head.

"I'll go on foot and use my knives."

"No you won't. Please Legolas, it's safer on horseback."

Legolas dismounted from Hénduil and looked at his wife. She stared sullenly back at him.

A guard on the castle walls caught the sound of a horse neighing on the wind. The stamp of hooves and the chink of armour lanced into his sleepy mind. Automatically he reached for the horn on his belt. One sharp blast alerted the dozing inhabitants of the castle. Before the horn had left his lips an arrow materialised out of the mist in front of him and thudded to a stop in his chest. Slowly he toppled over the wall and landed with a dull thud.

"Now Kĩyara!"

Kĩyara raised her voice to a crystal clear note that sliced through air and landed in the heart of all the elves. It flew through the air like a soaring eagle, it spread through the land like the fingers of spring, and it was as simple as the breeze and as complex as life. Slowly the mist thinned into a haze that hugged the ground. As the last syllables disappeared Legolas reached up for her hand and she squeezed it. He had a question he had had to ask because even now he didn't understand.

"How do you do that?"

Kĩyara smiled at him.

"I don't know. I can just feel this _knowledge _this overwhelming sense of belonging. I learnt to channel it. I just want you to know now that at the end of this I could be out cold for three days because at the moment I'm putting everything I have into protecting Celen. It's easier at this distance yet still hard enough to tire me."

Legolas half smiled at her. Ten years ago she wouldn't have said that, she'd have suffered in silence.

Lord Macsen looked around for Kai. His friend was nowhere to be found, the bugle call had gone up but no enemy could be seen through the mist. Lord Macsen looked at the men packed along the walls and in the courtyard. He would lead them into battle himself then. He rode out into the fog on his black charger with his few loyal commanders. The mist swallowed them but even as they halted it began to thin until it was covering nothing more than the floor. Lord Macsen looked around there was no one there. His cavalry and infantry looked bemused. They could hear the sounds of a thousand men and countless beasts but they could see nothing. As the rising sun peaked over the top of a tree the glint of armour blinded the watching mortals. When they regained their vision elves had emerged along the line of trees. Two hundred and ninety nine bows were held taught and their deadly arrows aimed at Lord Macsen's heart. The heavenly glow of the elven race spilled across the dawn landscape and the presence put doubt into human minds. Now Lord Macsen was confronted with a devastated mother who was riding towards him. Things weren't so clear as Kai had made out.

Kĩyara stopped ten metres from her focus of enmity. 

"Give him back." 

Nervously Lord Macsen shook his head, his resolve barely holding under her gaze.

"Savenda."

Kĩyara's face remained impassive as the shooting arrows whipped her hair in their wake. Every one of them found a home.

Kĩyara's sword arced down. The screams made her hand waver for only a moment. This wasn't like killing orcs or people you knew were evil. In that moment though a man had the chance to get his blow past Kĩyara's dancing sword. If it hadn't been for Caradien rearing up at that exact moment the cold steel would have slit her stomach in two. New momentum found she ploughed on. The emotions of the past weeks filling her mind and then travelling down her arm and into the sword. She held Caradien's reins in one hand and fought with the other. The picture of her youngest son held in her mind. 

Legolas chanced a look up and saw Caradien rear sky wards. He wouldn't like to be stood next to that horse when it did that. He was an immense column of gold and pure muscle; the rider atop him was no less fearsome in her state of driven sorrow. Gradually Legolas fell back through the warring crowds and retreated up the hill. They could fight for hours and gain nothing he needed to think. After the initial surprise of the attack Lord Macsen had regrouped quickly and was pursuing the elves with a new vigour. Legolas' sharp eyes scanned the battle while his hands wiped his bloody blades on the grass. When he had once again located Kĩyara he went back to the heart of the battle, his bow strapped to his back, useless. No plan had come to him.

Kĩyara brought her sword down and stopped just in time. She gave her husband a horrified look. He grinned. 

"Nearly!" He shouted above the tumult.

Kĩyara would have answered but at that moment the sound of drums beating rolled out across the body-strewn battlefield. The rhythmic dum dum dum silenced every man and elf. They turned as though hypnotised towards the cold stonewalls of the castle. Once every being was still heads turned towards the highest tower. Kai spoke, a wicked smile on his face.

"You fools. We hold the power here not you with your divine ways and honeyed words."

He held a struggling Celen up by his collar. 

"Be still little elf, I want your mother to see every second of your death, every drop of your precious blood that hits the floor." Kai drew a silvery blade and pressed it against Celen's throat, he was still. Even from this distance both Kĩyara and Legolas could see the fear in Celen's eyes and his bottom lip trembling. Kai began to speak again but Legolas turned to Kĩyara.

"I thought you were protecting him!"

Kĩyara gaped in disbelief staring at Kai. In a barely audible whisper she said

"It's him. Kai d'Ceever."

"What?"

"I can do nothing. I can't face him again. He is in Kai, he said that he would always be here. He is tormenting me."

Legolas looked imploringly at his wife. He didn't understand a word she was saying. He reached up for her hand and squeezed it.

"Kĩyara you need to use your power! Now!"

"I can't! Legolas it's him, Sauron! In Kai! Don't you see?"

Legolas didn't. There was only one thing left. He pulled his bow from his back and fitted an arrow. He could feel the tension spread up his arm as he pulled the string back to its limit. He steadied himself taking careful aim. The pain in his forearm was blinding him but he held the bow still. He held the point above Kai's heart and with a twang he let the string slip from his fingers. The sound made Kĩyara's head jerk around, the noise of the bow being released was followed instantaneously by the loud snap of bone. Legolas' face paled and he let the bow slip from his hands. Kĩyara looked around in time to see Kai throw the dagger he was holding before crumpling to the ground, arrow in his chest, Celen nowhere in sight. Kĩyara watched the daggers path with horror; she watched it right up to the moment it thudded into Legolas' shoulder.

She flung herself from Caradien with a cry of despair kneeling in the churned up ground next to her fallen love. Throwing her head back she cried to the morning sky and cursed the evil that tormented her so. Gently she a put a hand to his still warm cheek. 

Husband and Son. Brother and father.        

  


	11. verity together

Disclaimer: I don't own lord of the rings.

A/N: HE'S NOT DEAD!! Don't panic!! Now breathe that's it. This one is one of my fav chapters so far. It really shows how much my brainchild Kĩyara loves the sexiest elf in existence. Yay!! For all you other equestrian lovers out there (I'm one too!) Caradien is an Irish Draught and stands at 16.3 hh. Can I also have people's opinion: when Celen refers to Legolas as daddy is it all right or should I revert to father? 

This may seem a bit of an odd chapter but its coz me and my beat reader Kat are currently involved in co-writing a Harry Potter fic and we didn't have time to change anything but it seems ok. Any views let me know!! 

Legolas could feel nothing but blinding pain in his right shoulder. His mouth was dry and his entire body ached. Muffled thoughts drifted past his brain in a steady march. There had been the battle he could remember that. And Kĩyara saying something about Sauron. 

Celen? What had happened to Celen? Slowly Legolas opened his eyes. The bright sun dazzled him but he could make out the room he was in. It was his and Kĩyara's chamber. He tried to sit up but the explosion of pain in his shoulder forced him to lie down, the agonising flashes ebbed away until it was just a dull throb.

"How do you feel?"

It was Deluwiel, her large doe eyes concerned. 

"Not well. Can I sit up?"

Deluwiel nodded and supported his left arm to help sit her lord up. She noted the spasm of pain that crossed his face and was glad her Ladyship wasn't here.

"What happened to Celen?"

Deluwiel noted the hint of fear in his voice and the clouded look in his eyes when he spoke.

"He's fine, just hungry and bruised. He's running around like nothings happened. It's Kĩyara you should be worrying about; she's done nothing but fret since you came back. I've had to send her out at least twice!"

Legolas half smiled.

"What about my arm? It was broken wasn't it?"

"Yes but that was easy to fix. It's your shoulder that's causing problems. I don't know how much you know about medicine but because the broken arm wasn't a weapon wound it healed in a couple of hours with the right treatment. The dagger was man made so it's causing problems it will heal though."

Deluwiel smiled encouragingly.

"Can you find Kĩyara for me Deluwiel?"

"Of course my Lord."

Legolas watched Deluwiel walk out of the room before closing his eyes in pain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kĩyara sat carefully on the edge of the bed. Legolas was asleep again by the time Deluwiel had found her and brought her back. Sadly Kĩyara touched Legolas' face and pushed his damp hair back. His face was still pale and drawn; it scared Kĩyara to see him like this. It reminded her of old mortals who were close to death, their frail bodies barely existing in this world and their minds fading into shadows. She could not comprehend old age, death she had seen and dealt out many times, but this was a different sort of demise. The slow ebb of life chilled Kĩyara to the bone and she was afraid. 

A tug at her flowing sleeve made Kĩyara look down. Lost in her thoughts she had not heard Celen enter the room. Celen's huge round eyes looked inquisitively up. Lower even than Celen was the puppy Arwen who had taken to following her young master around everywhere. Kĩyara put a slender hand on her son's head.

"Is daddy alright?"

Kĩyara smiled bravely and nodded. She picked her little boy up and sat him on the bed. The scratches and bruises on Celen were rapidly fading just like the fear imprinted on him. Kĩyara was overjoyed when she held him her arms again; it was like holding him for the first time after he had been born. The experience didn't seem to have affected him much, but he never went outside alone now. Kĩyara watched Legolas' eyes flicker and his smile warmed her heart.

"How's my _duinn solas?"_

Celen giggled and made to jump on Legolas but Kĩyara grabbed him mid-leap.

"Be careful, daddy's hurt his arm."

Celen bit his lip and very slowly snuggled under Legolas' left arm chattering happily once he was settled. 

Legolas tore himself from Celen and looked deep into Kĩyara's eyes and again he could see she was hiding something. She looked unflinchingly back.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*  At the end of the battle, sort of a flash back. *

Once it had been ascertained that Legolas' wasn't dead Kĩyara had rushed through the now captured castle and to the fallen form of her son. Kai's crumpled figure lay beside him, the look of twisted malice still engraved on his face. A cold rush of wind and the echoing screams of a defeated Sauron told Kĩyara she had been right, the name said it all. Kai d'Ceever. Not wanting to look upon the sight anymore she had scooped her baby into her arms and carried his unconscious body back through the castle. Only when she had reached the courtyard did she stop. The conquered Lord Macsen was standing surrounded by archers who all had their bows aimed at him. Someone asked Kĩyara if they should kill him. The dirt stained face of her son made the words yes begin to form on her lips but she was cut short by the cry of Lady Chandra.

"Please spare him!"

Kĩyara had done a double take before answering.

"Why? He treats you roughly and with no respect!"

Chandra's face had shown her inner battle.

"Only at the order of Kai! Lady Aithianne he used to love me, maybe not like you love Lord Greenleaf but it was still there. Our lives are fleeting compared to your span of years and I am in no doubt that you and your people hold the greatest wisdom in this earth but please let me have him back."

Kĩyara was taken aback by this perceptive and accurate insight. Under the frail exterior Lady Chandra had a spirit of steel. She watched and learned.

"Spare him. I know what force Kai could wield because the power that possessed him has been my bane for many years. I have fought it and won, Kai could not. Even though it isn't your husbands fault you must understand that I don't know if I can forgive you."

Lady Chandra bowed her head in acceptance before she spoke again.

"That is the way it must be. Our people are too different to be allies, but please let us not fight. I envy your existence."

Kĩyara nodded and walked out of the castle, as she passed Lady Chandra she stopped briefly.

"Be happy with what you are, for me the pain lasts an eternity but then so does the joy."

These two women, so alike, yet so different never saw each other again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   

* Back in the present a couple of hour later *

The pit in Kĩyara's stomach filled with a nervous anxiety. She could feel Legolas' mind working; he knew she had a secret. It wasn't a devastating utterance, but because it had been left untouched for so long it had built up. Kĩyara didn't know if she could find the courage to tell him while he was in this state. She didn't want to fight with Legolas now but now he was found the secret couldn't be kept for long. 

What Kĩyara had never told Legolas was that she had a brother. It had all started after her mother and father had left safe in the assurance that their daughter was in the care of her older and younger brother. Not a hundred years after they had sailed to the grey havens Kĩyara's youngest brother Roéaith had drowned, dragged out to sea by a current. Her older brother Lanien had withdrawn into himself and had been overcome by grief. One morning Kĩyara had awoken to find him gone, she was alone by the smouldering remains of the fire. A small slip of parchment read that Lanien had gone to the grey havens to find their parents. From that day forward Kĩyara had been alone, left to constantly search for her lost brother. And now she had found him. 

He was in Lady Galadriel's lands.

Kĩyara dreaded her brother finding out about Legolas' more than she dreaded Legolas' finding out about her brother. This was because Lanién held old values near his heart and she knew what he would say about her husband's bloodline. She didn't want to subject Legolas' to her sibling's hostility but it had to be done. She couldn't hide forever. She sat back next to Legolas. Stuttering she began hands folded in her lap eyes downcast.

"Legolas…"

His hand touched her cheek and she looked at him. 

"What?"

She couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"Nothing."

He looked knowingly at her but let it rest. He felt too weak to argue with her. Instead he sat up more and pulled her to him. Gently he kissed her. Sweet and brief, Kĩyara didn't want more now. Both satisfied they broke the embrace.

Kĩyara watched helplessly when Legolas gasped with the pain in his shoulder as he settled back down onto the pillows.

Through the pain Legolas spoke.

"We need to get away from here for a while."

Kĩyara nodded sagely.

"Then we shall visit Galadriel and Celeborn."

Even as this chapter of their lives finished another one began, like a phoenix born from the ashes.           


	12. two hearts and a single soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, which is a crying shame but what the hell.

A/N: Sorry I haven't posted for a while but I have got caught up in my other fic and the one I'm co-writing with Kat. I hate to say this but Fire Heart is coming to an end very soon because the storylines are getting repetitive and I just can't think of anything else to do with it. Quit while you're ahead.

BTW Whenever two elves are talking its in elvish unless otherwise stated.

Safe in the young but nevertheless tall saplings of the newly planted mallorn trees were sat Legolas and Kĩyara. The silvery light that haunted Lumenn reflected in Legolas' bright blue eyes, Kĩyara looked at his lips, which were tantalizingly close. He smiled at the expression of longing on her face and slowly leaned forward, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Kĩyara moved her head to meet his lips but laughing softly he kissed her neck. He felt her hand entangle itself in his hair and gently pull him away. He looked at her Kĩyara smiled seductively and pushed him back onto the soft pallet of feathers. Legolas noted her look of anguish when he winced with the pain in his shoulder. Muttering her sorrows she leaned forward over him and kissed his ear working slowly and teasingly down to his lips. The kiss was deep and heart felt. 

"It's been far too long." Legolas murmured against Kĩyara's lips. 

She nodded resting her forehead against her husbands. Her hand traced the line of his cheekbone and jaw, little by little working down his neck to the collar of his shirt. Gradually Kĩyara began to strip the material away, mischievously kissing and teasing him with her lips and hands. Legolas moaned softly as to be hardly heard at all and Kĩyara returned to his soft and welcoming lips. She hadn't felt like this for many weeks and now it was perfect, just the two of them together. 

They kissed again and Legolas let his hands wander over her shoulder pulling away the leaf green dress, her skin was soft under his fingertips and it made him want her even more. The pain he felt was pushed to the back of his mind by the yearning for Kĩyara and the things she was making him feel. He loved her for what she was and what she wasn't, but now all he could see were her bright green eyes looking at him like there was no on else in the world. He slid his hands to her hips and began to move her against him through the material of her dress. She moaned in his ear.

Kĩyara couldn't help but be overcome by him beneath her. One hand was squeezing the mattress below her in an attempt to control herself and the other was entangled in her husbands blonde hair. Just as she felt she could take no more of this teasing something happened that would stop her dead.

It was a voice she hadn't heard for over two thousand years, one she wanted to hear again, but not now please not now…

"Kĩyara?" 

Both husband and wife look around guiltily, faces still pressed cheek to cheek. Nervously Kĩyara spoke.

"Lanien."

Legolas looked at the elf that was stood there. He was tall with dark hair like Kĩyara's but his eyes were grey. He looked stern and at the moment furious. Legolas' heart fell; from all that he had felt seconds ago now he was like this she had kept secrets again.

"Kĩyara who's this?"

Kĩyara rolled off him and lay with her eyes closed on the bed next to him. 

"He's my brother, I'm sorry." 

Legolas shook his head and got up pulling his shirt on. He could hear Kĩyara beginning to plead but she was cut short by her brother's voice.

"Don't be sorry Kĩ. It's not your fault."

"Oh it is Lanien. You don't understand."

"I think I do. You haven't told him who you are or he wouldn't have let you do what I just witnessed."

Kĩyara rose, her face showing her anger.

"You're doing it again! Always presuming you know best! You haven't changed a bit!"

It was like looking in a mirror Legolas thought; he took the bait just like Kĩyara.

"You have! Throwing yourself unmarried on men, you never did that before!"

"Because you hadn't abandoned me then!"

"I thought you would have showed your family more respect. You're not married and I find you doing that! And with a bloodline like yours, I thought you knew better. You've forsaken your family, your name and your way of life." 

He looked deadly serious. Legolas watched silently. He was still angry with her but he was also interested. How would she answer that? Kĩyara was looking at the floor, her dress hanging off her shoulder and her hair a mess. He had to admit she looked like a woman with no shred of decorum.

"I have done none of that brother. Your name is no longer mine and I have my own way of life. Lanien I'm married to him."

There was silence. Eventually Kĩyara spoke desperately

"Say something please!"

Lanien shook his head.

"We always agreed that I'd find you a husband."

"Well you weren't there were you?! I have a heart of my own."

Lanien swallowed his face was forced into a civil smile.

"Well that I cannot deny. Will you introduce you me to your chosen one then?"

"Lanien this is my husband Legolas Greenleaf."

Those two final words caused more reaction than Legolas had yet seen. Even he recoiled as Lanien shouted and Kĩyara visibly flinched. So it seemed there was one person who could control her.

"A Greenleaf from Mirkwood?"

"Ye…yes."

"Kĩyara you realise he is a grey elf don't you? Please tell me you don't."

Legolas felt anger rising. There were few that still differentiated between the elvish races. But he was horribly aware that Kĩyara had bloodlines that went back to the days of the Valar.

"I do Lanien and I love him."

"You do not know what love is Kĩyara."

"You have no right to say that to me. I know because I have gone beyond it. We pardon to the extent that we love. Loving is knowing that even when you are alone you will never be lonely again. And great happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved. Loved for ourselves. And even loved in spite of our selves. Lanien I knew you would do this, he is an elf like you and like me so what of his mother and father?"

"You could have gained so much from a proper match though Kĩyara!"

"More than I have now? A husband who loves me through everything, lands of immeasurable splendour and three beautiful children? Lanien love is nothing to do with what you expect to get – only with what you are expecting to give – which is everything."

"Children?"

"You have two nephews and a niece."

Lanien gaped at her.

"Find me when you've thought about what you've done."

With that he turned away and walked out. 

A/N: So what do ya all think? I didn't like it much but there you go. Any suggestions are welcome if worded carefully!


	13. horse whisperer

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings any of the characters or anything. 

A/N: I hope you've all seen the Two Towers by now! I've seen it 3 times already and its just sooooo good. I hate it when Haldir dies though, that's heartbreaking because he WASN'T THERE! Being a bookie is so hard sometimes. Anyway this A/N could go on forever if I start talking bout the film. Please review.

Kĩyara slammed her fist into the tree and rested her head on it. The footsteps of her brother's departure faded into the distance. 

"Why now? Why does he do this to me now?"

The question didn't need an answer but Kĩyara had hoped for a little comfort. Legolas had always been there for her through everything and now he wasn't. He offered no kind words or any gesture of reassurance. Nothing. 

Panic filled Kĩyara's mind; had she finally pushed him too far? It was in this moment when he chose not to console her that she finally realised how much she took him for granted. Whatever she had done, however deep she had cut him he had always come back, he had always forgiven her. Slowly she turned around. 

He was sat with his back to her, his legs dangling over the edge of the platform and his good hand holding his shoulder. Kĩyara could feel the lump in her throat as she fought back the tears. How could she have been so unfeeling? Lightly she touched his shoulder. He didn't move. 

"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything." She whispered.

It wasn't until she had given up and turned to go back to bed that he answered in the quietest voice

"Why are you constantly breaking my heart?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kĩyara awoke to the sound of a gentle breeze in the trees. The sun warmed her skin and made her forget the pains of the previous night, in her mind she would talk to Legolas and tell him everything. Tell him everything she knew, everything she felt and every heart felt desire. She would tell him how much he meant to her then she would show him…

She smiled lazily, the idle daydream washing over her in soft waves. Kĩyara rolled over and reached out an arm to wrap around Legolas and pull him to her. She clutched at air. 

Sitting up she looked around a small frown on her face.

"Legolas? Legolas!"

The bed next to her didn't even look slept in. Quickly Kĩyara rose and dressed all the while scanning the land for any sign of her husband. None came. In desperate haste she left and descended to the forest floor.

"Caradien will you stop messing about!"

The golden horse pranced sideways ignoring the pull on his reins, even an elf could not stop this horse if he wanted to go. He threw his head into the air tried to move in the opposite direction to his mistresses' commands. Kĩyara nudged and pulled but to no avail. He bucked and reared but Kĩyara sat it. She tried to calm him by talking to him in elvish, the tongue of Rohan and finally in the language of the earth. 

When he heard the clear notes of the earth whispered into his ear he fell still. Kĩyara spoke to him.

"What is wrong?"

The way 

"Why?"

There not here 

"Where did he go?"

There "When?" Last dark and moon 

"Show me."

Caradien didn't answer but set off in a gallop through the trees. When they had slowed to a rocking canter Kĩyara spoke again. 

"How did you know who I was looking for?"

Sense fear worry pain. You hurt, hurt heart. Heart is for mate. Mate lost.

Kĩyara smiled, 'her mate.' 

She had talked to Caradien a lot over their years together but since she had married Legolas he had become irritable when they spoke. Kĩyara had identified the feeling as jealously, he always wanted to know why she didn't spend all her time with him anymore and why he had to stay in The Stable. It was hard to understand what he felt at the best of times because even when he could talk to her through the earth he still thought in horse. However when Caradien halted in a clearing the elf that faced her was not the one she expected. She shook her head and tried to turn Caradien away. 

"Not him, I don't want to see him. You said you knew where Legolas was!"

Speak to brother tell you why heart hurt. Tell you where mate is! Speak! I not obey order to leave! Speak!

Kĩyara sighed. She was being told what to do by a horse, an intelligent one, but still a horse. She dismounted and gave Caradien a dirty look he tossed his head in answer. 

"Kĩyara."

Lanien walked to her and embraced her. Despite her anger Kĩyara let herself fall into it. She clutched at her brother, he had been the one that could make it all better before, he had been the one she had turned to. That was before he left though then she had had no one. Now it all came flooding back.

"I've missed you."

"You too. I'm sorry I left all those years ago but I just couldn't…"

Kĩyara stood back. 

"I know. That place holds your grief against you until you can't escape it, believe me."

"What happened? Mother and Father told me bits but they never mentioned him."

Kĩyara sniffed and looked on sadly.

"He's called Legolas brother. Why do you live in the past? The name of Greenleaf is not something to be scorned. The Sindarin are elves and therefore as virtuous as the Valar themselves. His blood means nothing to me and nor should it to you."

"Your great-great-great Grandmother was Queen of the Valar that you know well enough-"

"Yes I do know that! But I'm not her I'm me and I'll do as I please. You know the day I met him was the first day I didn't think about you?"

Kĩyara let the words sink in before continuing.

"I was alone. There was no one that cared like you had. Then I found him and do you know at first I tried to shun him because I was confused? I was confused because I was thinking what you would say, I felt as though I was betraying you. I love him. You have to see that Lanien."

Kĩyara fell silent and looked at her brother; his face was uncertain and worried. Her eyes implored him.

"Please Lanien, you know where he is don't you?"

Lanien hesitated then spoke. 

"I told him to go Kĩyara. He came to speak to me and I told him to go. I'm sorry."

"No! How could you?"

"I thought it was for the best!"

Lanien saw the grief descend, only then did he realise what he had done to his beloved sister. 

"Kĩ I'm sorry. I didn't understand how much he meant to you until then. I'm sorry. Your not my little sister anymore are you?"

"Yes I am. But things have changed we've changed. I don't think I can live without him Lanien."

"Come on we'll find him."

Lanien called his own horse to him and together they set off. Kĩyara smiled wanly and spoke to Caradien as they thundered off through the trees.

"You're clever for a horse you know."

Instinct not clever. Heart not clouded by mind, mind not clouded by heart. Separate. Me clear, me know. You together, you confused. Have brother heart and mate heart now. We find mate heart and make him see your heart. You, me, us. Separate and together, strong. 

"Sometimes you're just daft Caradien."

If a horse could smirk Caradien would've done now.          


	14. i will be there

Disclaimer: I know nothing I have nothing! PLEASE STOP THE TORTURE!!

**IMPORTANT A/N:** **This story is dedicated to Kat for all the long hours of beta-ing and endless conversations about the story line. This would never have been put on fanfic if it weren't for her. PLUS she reviews every thing and helps me with the technical stuff (like turning on the computer.) *hugs* all of it is appreciated.  **

ANOTHER IMPORTANT A/N: This is the final chapter of Fire Heart ever. I have my reasons for doing this, including the fact that the story line is getting old and I'm finding it hard to think of new situations. The characters have been through so much it'll be nice to give em a break. Anyway I won't waffle. Thanks to all those who review! Your support is great. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

_the world whispers_

The words arrived in Kĩyara's head as though they had always been there and it was by mere chance that she had forgotten them. Speaking without moving her lips she replied

What of?

_Life, the fall of a leaf the heartbeat of a mouse and the sound of a single raindrop_

You're making sense for once

_These are not my words, they are the words of the world. _

Why can I not hear them then?

_You are not all powerful. Nearly but not quite._

What are these words?

I cannot tell you all for then you would know the meaning of everything and that was not intended even for an elf. Think of your first sunrise, can you even recall the feelings of deep understanding that made you so happy as to make you sad?

No

Well that is what the world talks of. It has things that no life on earth can ever hold.

Kĩyara looked hard at the ground rushing by. The words did not make sense to her and never would. 

A great weight lifted and Kĩyara's wings were set free.

Elation coursed through her, she wasn't all-powerful. She couldn't do everything and she wasn't invincible. She had weaknesses. Acknowledging these things allowed her to be free. She didn't have to be strong. She didn't have to do anything. She laughed.

"What is it sister?"

Lanien galloped alongside her and cast a concerned eye over his sibling who had her head thrown back in laughter. She smiled. No it was broader than that, she grinned at him. 

"I finally understand Lanien, all these years he's been trying to tell me and I scorned him! Now I see. My power doesn't have to make me different, I can still be…alive."

Lanien looked at her incomprehensively. 

"You'll need a lifetime to understand brother, I did!"

She kicked Caradien on and he easily overtook Lanien, in a few minutes there was no sign of him on the path behind. Gratefully she stroked Caradien's soft golden neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Legolas' heart was shattered.

He had never understood her, why she had this thirst to prove herself and why she couldn't let herself show even a glimmer of weakness. Hénduil took him further from her and nearer to home, nearer to his children. Even that pained him though she had never wanted them. She had done it because, well because she couldn't have him without eventually falling pregnant. Why was everything such a mess of lies and pain? 

He couldn't fathom her actions and stopped trying because it made his heart hurt and his brain reel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Come on Caradien! He'll nearly be home by now, we need to catch him!"

She screamed her impatience at the world. Again the words rose form the depths of her mind.

No patience. Mistress is the daughter of a…

Don't say it.

No respect, try best try hardest for mistress but never enough. You keep mate, hurt his heart leave horse heart alone.

Even the horse knew what she'd done! How could she have been so blind, for all these years she had blundered on like a witless mortal. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she had caused Legolas. She'd make it all right, she's explain, she had to….

No further must rest. No air for breathing.

Kĩyara reined Caradien in feeling guilty. She had never ridden so far so fast before, the borders of Lumenn lay far behind her and the palace was only a few minutes away. It was then that she saw him. He was riding fast away from her; he was heading for the cliff tops. A cold dread twisted Kĩyara's stomach. He was going to leave. 

"No!"

She spurred on Caradien again ignoring the angry outburst.

To far! To far! Stupid elf, you run not horse. YOU RUN!

Not this time. You run if you don't then I'll die. Then you will have an even stupider elf to ride you. Please?

Grudgingly he obeyed and they flew after the ghostly grey shadow that was Hénduil. 

Three strides, two strides, one stride. Kĩyara drew level with Legolas. 

"Stop Legolas!"

He looked at her, his starry blue eyes wide and sad his face drawn.

"No Kĩyara, not this time."

"I'm sorry for this."

She lent as far forward as she could and spoke to Hénduil.

Slow your pace brave horse and save your master

**Who speaks?**

Me Hénduil, Mistress of Caradien.

**Why do you speak stop? My master tell horse to go.**

He's angry and upset, he will be happy if you stop and let us speak.

**Master will not feel pain? I sense his pain, you take pain away?**

Yes

Hénduil slowed his gallop right down to a walk and eventually stopped. Kĩyara halted Caradien and swung down, she was stood at the top of the cliff that dropped sharply away down to the golden sands and gentle blue waves of the sea. The fading light cast a gold and red path out across the rippling waters that seemed solid enough to walk on and the soft sound of waves lapping the shore was soothing. However this tranquil mood was not reflected in the elves that now stood facing each other at the top of the cliff.

"Legolas will you let me speak?"

Kĩyara faced him, far enough away for the circumstances but close enough to show that she loved him. 

"I don't know if I should Kĩyara because I know that I'll end up forgiving you and saying it was my fault. I always do."

"I know and I'm sorry. But there's something you have to know, something that I've finally realised and finally come to understand. Your right. All these years all the things you've been telling me like not to fight and use my brain they're all right!"

"I don't believe you."

"That hurt Legolas."

"No more than you've hurt me all this time. You're constantly breaking my heart. All these things we have you've never wanted them! Our children our lands everything. Sometimes I question if you actually want me."

"Don't because there has never been any doubt. I love you and always will. Even if you walk away now and never see me again I will still love you!"

"What about Celen and Fiarén? What about Áruinne? Don't they deserve the truth? The truth that their mother never wanted them?"

"Don't say that Legolas, it's not true! I would die for them and you know it. Yes I was apprehensive and unsure but don't let that equate to not wanting them. I love them because they are something that we created, us together and nothing will ever change that no matter what happens."

Kĩyara reached out and touched a hand to Legolas' sleeve. He didn't object.

She began again more tenderly.

"I understand Legolas, I understand that I've hurt you, that I've always seemed unloving and that I'm hard work but I'm going to start again! I swear."

"Can you really change Kĩyara?" 

"No I can't but I can show you part of me even I didn't know I had until today."

"Show me then."

Slowly Kĩyara moved closer towards him and lifted her head up. Wrapping her arms around his waist she brought her lips to his. 

The world whispers

**About them**

The world moves

**Around them**

For a short time yes

**We return in dawn**

Master and mistress not miss us not need us till then

**Heart hurt must be healed. Pain must go, they must make it go.**

They will.

Legolas' cloak was soft under Kĩyara and the night sea breeze cooled her skin. Legolas smiled down at her watching the stars that reflected in her eyes. Slowly he pushed the hair back form her face and leaned down to kiss her again. 

"Am I forgiven?" She murmured against his lips.

He kissed her then replied.

"If you promise to be good from now on." He said smiling and kissing her.

"I will…most of the time. I love you Legolas Greenleaf."

"And I love you Kĩyara Aithi…"

"No Legolas. You have everything, my body my heart and my mind, I want nothing more than that in return. Do I have it?"

"Yes you do, all of me."

"Then call me Kĩyara Greenleaf because that is what I am now."

Nothing could have pleased her more than to see his face, that look of pure joy would stay with her forever.

Wings open and take flight soaring above,

A broken heart Is mended.

Early morning light spills over the cliff and the cry of the seabirds quavers on the wind. The gentle splash of waves creates the perfect moment.

"Kĩyara wake up."

"What is it Legolas?"

"I've just finished."

"Finished what?"

"The poem I made up all last night while you slept in my arms."

"Oh. Will you sing it then?"

If in the morning when you awake

The sun does not appear

I will be here

If in the dark we lose sight of our love 

Hold my hand and have no fear

I will be here

I will be here

When you feel like being quiet

When you need to speak your mind I will listen

Through the winning losing and trying we'll be together

And I will be here

If in the morning when you awake

The future is unclear

I will be here

As sure as the seasons were made for change 

Our lifetimes were made for years

I will be here

I will be here and you can cry on my shoulder

When the mirror tells us we're older

I will hold you, to watch you grow in beauty

And tell you all the things you are to me

We'll be together and I will be here

Forever.

"That was beautiful and true."

"We'll make it be true Kĩyara. If we ever forget what we promised then we can think of that. You and me always."

**A/N: Omg  I cannot believe it's finally over. Steph I know you'll have something to say so please leave it in a review! Ta. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and to those who I hope will in the future. It's been great working with you!!!!  BTW The you and me always is for Al. Coz u know we will! -Pyromanic Firework.**


End file.
